Street Fighter Teenz
by iceangelmkx
Summary: AU, Sequel to Street Fighter Kidz. Before they were world warriors...they were 12th graders living a normal life...almost. A Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Darkstalkers Crossover featuring Nemesis from RE. THIS FIC IS NOW DISCONTINUED.
1. Preview and Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally a script format and was changed into novel-style. To see a script format version, visit my website.

Preview

This is the sequel to Street Fighter Kidz, a popular fic on until the site removed the story just a few weeks ago for being "script formatted." The good news is, you don't have to read SFK in order to move on with SFT, which may bring up moments from the prequel. Below is the cast of SFT. I also gave everyone last names so many of them are not OFFICIAL. The first 29 cast members were the main cast of SFK;

Ryu Hoshi- The Average Teen

Ken Masters- The Troublemaker

Chun-Li Xiang- The Easygoer

Zhong "Sub-Zero" Ling- The Ice Teen

Hanzo "Scorpion" Hasashi- The Pervert

Kitana Fucilla- The Popular Teen

Liu Kang- The Drunk Monk

Edmund Honda- The Cool Fat Teen

Sean Matsuda- The Basketball Star

Kenshi Miyagi- The Blind Teen

Elena Shah- The Dancer

Karin Kazuki- The Brat

Sakura Kasugano- The Annoying Teen

Morrigan Aensland- The Snob

Hsien-Ko Chang- The Cheerful Teen

Charlie Nash- The Constantly-Dies Teen

William Guile- The Leader

Felicia Neko- The Wild Cat

Guy Hinato- The Quiet Confident Teen

Cammy White- The Forgetful Teen

Mike Bison- The Bully

Victor Sagat- The Sidekick

Rena Genryusai- The Sweet Teen

Ibuki Yamamoto- The Ninja Teen

Dan Hibiki- The Loser

Fei-Long Sawada- The Drama King

Tessa Narita- The Witch

Yun Lee- The Skater

Yang Lee- The Blader

Jade Ozaktas- The Defensive Teen

Tanya Zietek- The Wannabe

Mileena Fucilla- The Angry Teen

Demitri Maximov- The Jock

Lilith Aensland- The Follower

Maki Genryusai- The Coward

Juli Brown and Juni Green- The "Twins"

Sheeva Ka- The Scary Teen

Blanka- The Sweet Monster

BB Hood- The Insane Teen

Sonya Blade- The Tomboy

Johnny Cage- The Cocky Teen

Xue "Frost" Lin- The Cold Teen

Michael "Smoke" Montabella- The Thief

Jin "Sektor" Meng- The Demented Cyborg

Pierce "Cyrax" Jackson- The Star Wars-Obsessed

Sareena Ni- The Lesbian

Kira McPhee- The Love-Torn Teen

Queen Bee- The Sexy Insect Teen

Makoto Sato- The Karate Girl

Bo' Rai Cho- The Drunk Slob

Baraka Tarkata- The Creepy Teen

Kairi Hinato- The Sarcastic Teen

Sharon Dame- The Preppy Teen

Blair Dame- The Bossy Girl

Area Remington- The Smart Teen

Peter "Skullomania" Benson- The "Superhero" Teen

Sal "Shadowgeist" Geist- The "Super-villian" Teen

Mavado Fang- The Sneaky Teen

Kabal Tyson- The Deformed Teen

Hsu Hao- The Lacky

Li Mei Yin- The Blunt Girl

Vega De La Cerna- The Gay Teen

Darrius Cane- The Morpheus-Wannabe

Dairou Bai- The Serious Samurai Fan

Havik Konton- The Chaotic Teen

T-Hawk- The Native American Teen

Kung Lao- The Dumb Drunk

Nitara Van Barren- The Boy Magnet

Reptile- The Horny Lizard

Khameleon- The Lizard Girl

Eliza Meyer- The Pretty Teen

Quan-Chi and Shang Tsung- Deadly Alliance in Training

Noob Saibot- The Goth

Ermac Macro- The Multi-Personalities Teen

Nightwolf- The Spiritual Teen

Benjamin "Rain" Tomson- The Wannabe Pimp

Jax Briggs- The Bodybuilder

Rolento Shrueg- The Pyro-Maniac

Sodom Ito- The Japanese Fan

Victoria "Poison" Bauer- The Slut

Hugo Andore- The Huge Teen

Nanase Hinato- The Shy Teen

Cody Orenton- The Flunky

Bishamon Ng- The Ill-tempered Samurai

Hokuto Hinato- The Advice Giver

Pullum Purna- The Fashion Girl

V. Rosso- The Elvis Wannabe

Adon Tang- The Idiot

The Teachers

Mr. Zangief- The Coach/Shop Teacher

Miss Mika- The PE/Coach/Health Teacher

Dr. Raiden- The Earth Science Teacher

Ms. Ashrah- The Sex Education Teacher

Mr. Hotaru- The Criminal Justice Teacher

Mr. Shunjinko- The History Teacher

Miss Rose- The Cooking/Film/Photography Teacher

Mr. Fujin- The Biology Teacher

Mr. Haggar- The Math Teacher

Mr. Eagle- The English Teacher

Mr. Dee Jay- The Music Teacher

Mr. Gen- The Principal

Mr. Stryker- The Crossing Guard

Mr. Nemisis- The Librarian

Mr. Motaro- The PE/Coach

Mr. Shin Akuma- The Detention Teacher

Mr. Q- Security Guard

Mr. Drahmin- Security Guard

Moloch- Drahmin's Pet

Capcom-Midway High School also have rival schools

Namco High School

Square-enix High School

Nintendo High School

Sega-Konami High School

SNK High School

Marvel High School

DC High School

More schools to be added later

Thanks to those who have shared ideas for this fic. I'm happy to finally be able to work on this fic for real one year after the completion of Street Fighter Kidz.

Chapter One

It's the first day at Capcom-Midway High School. The students began to gather outside the building. Two of these students were Ryu and Chun-Li, who were walking their way towards the crosswalk.

Chun-Li sighed. "Well, here comes another crazy year at Capcom-Midway High."

Ryu held Chun-Li's hand and replied, "Well look on the bright side, it's our last year here." Then he kisses her on the cheek.

Chun-Li smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

As they reached the crosswalk, they met up with Guy, his girlfriend Rena, and her little sister Maki. They all greet each other.

"So Maki, are you ready for your first day of high school?" asked Chun-Li.

"A little," replied Maki nodding here head. "Umm, there aren't any donkeys here are there, are they?"

Guy sighed. "Maki, I told you, the closest to animals, trying to put it nicely, in this school are the demi-humans...besides, they're very nice."

"But, I heard about the new librarian..."

"Don't worry Maki," assured Rena. "It'll be all right."

Maki nodded. "Well, okay..."

They headed up to the crosswalk, awaiting for Stryker, the Crossing Guard's, signal. He was waving his arms around and blowing his whistle. Suddenly, a speeding car came by and he gets hit. The car dragged him away.

"Oo"

"Indeed, this is gonna be another normal year..." said Guy.

Ryu sighed. "Yeah..."

Meanwhile, the speeding car went into the parking lot and parked in four parking spaces. Stryker fell off the hood of the car.

"Owe..." cried Stryker. "That's the fifth car that hit me today..."

Five people come out of the car...an ice man, and ice female, and three cyborgs.

"Nice parking dear," said Frost.

Sub-Zero grinned. "Thanks. That's how I passed my driver's test."

"Smokin'!!" cried Smoke.

Sektor sighed. "Well, here comes senior year."

"Let the force be with us!" yelled Cyrax.

Before any of them moved, they saw a yellow Hummer park next to him. The doors open. Coming out of the car are Scorpion, Nitara, Poison, Sharon, Blair, and Sareena.

"Thanks for the ride..." said Sareena. "It's such a nice...ride."

Scorpion grinned. "Yup, I paid good money for-hey, where are you going!"

The girls left as Scorpion was beginning to talk.

Sub-Zero laughed. "Hey Scorp, you better catch up to them or else you'll lose that pimp reputation of yours again."

Scorpion growled. "I'll get you later Sub!" Then he ran off.

"That boy never changes," Frost said shaking her head.

"Yeah..." replied Sub-Zero. to think my mom and his dad married...

Suddenly, Sektor starts to go all static.

Sub-Zero grows angry. "Stop thinking about my mom Sektor!"

"Sorry..." replied Sektor. "Ever since the last Playboy issue-"

"OKAY let's go inside now!"

Then, a red beetle parked next to him.

"Oooo, I bet a cutie drives that!" said Smoke with delight.

Suddenly, Hugo lugged his huge body out, shuts the door, and headed out of the lot.

"oO"

"Yeah Smoke, definitely your type," giggled Frost.

Smoke sighed. "Quiet."

Just by the school entrance, Dan and Blanka get off the bus.

"Yahoo!" cried Dan with excitement. "Finally! Summer is over and the first day of school now begins! I can't wait to go to my first class of the day! What about you buddy?"

"Goo, eee, ah, oh, la, ka!" cried Blanka.

"I thought so!"

Then, Blanka's girlfriend Felicia called out, "Oh Blaaaankaaaa!"

Blanka gets excited and goes after Felicia!

"Wait!" cried Dan. "Blanka! Where are you-"

With seconds, Dan was grabbed from behind and hung on the flagpole.

"Hey! Put me down Bison!"

"It's tradition!" yelled Bison. "I never break tradition!"

He and his buddies laughed and walked away.

"So," said Shadowgeist. "Who will be the next nerd to get a swirly?"

"Yay!" cried Hsu Hao with excitement. "We're gonna get ice-cream!"

Mavado smacked Hsu Hao over the head. "You idiot! He means we're gonna dump someone's head in the toilet and flush the toilet on him."

"..............................................OHHH!!!"

Sagat paused for a minute in confusion before speaking. "Anywho, then next we'll give someone else a wedgie."

"Then we'll put chocolate sprinkles on the ice-cream!" squeaked Quan-Chi.

"..."

Shang Tsung growled a little. "I don't know who's worse, you or Hsu Hao."

"I've always enjoyed chocolate," said Vega licking his lips.

Bison blinked. "...Just be quiet Vega."

Nearby, Karin, Mileena, Tanya, Kira, and Morrigan walked towards the school.

Morrigan checked herself in the mirror. "There, I'm all perfect for this year."

"Indeed you look fabulous," Karin agreed. "...unlike that bimbo Kitana and her fashion girls."

"Yup!" all the girls said.

Then a random 'popular' girl comes by

"Ewwww what is up with all your hair?" she said with disgust. "It's so disgusting!"

Mileena growled and took her veil off revealing her crazy teeth. "BACK OFF C!!"

The girl shrieked with terror and ran off. Mileena put her veil back on after that.

Tanya spoke up next. "Speaking of bimbos, we'll get back at them after what they did to us in junior high!"

"Yeah, we will," said Kira.

The girls continued to head into the building.

In the building, Ken and Sean look for their lockers.

"Good thing our last names begin with M," said Sean. "Or else this would've been complicated."

"Tell me about it," Ken agreed. "Hey, there's our locker!"

They go to their locker and use their combinations to open them up.

"After this, do we head to homeroom?" Sean asked.

"Actually," answered Ken. "The letters that were sent to us said that all seniors were to meet in the auditorium by the time the bell rings."

"Wonderful."

Then, Kobra showed up dressed up in the same clothes as Ken.

'Great, it's the wannabe,' thought Ken.

"Hey twin, what's up?!" Kobra said with delight.

".....Eh, not much?" replied a not-so-excited Ken.

"Great! Well, I came to tell you that Sheeva is gonna say hi to you any second."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Sheeva showed up.

"Hello my big Keeeen!" cried Sheeva.

"oO;;"

Sheeva picked him up, threw him over her shoulders, and ran off with him. Sean and Kobra only watched until they turn a corner.

".....Eh...." said Sean. "Guess the demi-human girl still likes him..."

Kobra sighed. "Awwww I wanna be loved by a demi-human girl just like Ken!"

"....Yeah..."

Sheeva ran down the hallway with a screaming Ken and they passed by Ermac and Noob. The both of them watched her run.

"You know..." said Noob. "Running is a pain."

"YES, RUNNING IS A FING PAIN!!!!" cried Ermac in anger.

"I mean...what's the point anyway...it only causes more pain..."

Ermac replied happily, "Yes it does indeed."

Noob sighed. "Running should be banned..."

"I guess so sniff" said a now-crying Ermac.

Then, Havik walked over to them and randomly twists his head 180 degrees.

"WAZZZZAAAP?!!" he screamed out to them.

"...."

On the other side of the school, Kitana, Jade, and Pullum are walking down the hallway heading to the auditorium.

"Did you see that fashion show last night?" asked Pullum

"It was quite decent compared to the last show." answered Kitana.

"That one with all those pink feathers in her hair...that was pretty loud in my opinion." mentioned Jade.

"I agree," said Pullum. "And what's up with that orange fur? It didn't even match!"

Then, Rain came up to the girls and they stopped walking.

"Hey Kitana," he said with cockiness. "Wanna get it on tonight at my place?"

Kitana became a bit disgusted. "You wish pal."

Randomly, Jade grabbed Rain and threw him down to the other side of the hallway.

Pullum sighed. "Men."

Rain flew across the hall and passed Jax, Sonya, and Rolento.

Rolento spun his baton. "So, what do you think football season will be like this year?"

Jax shrugged. "The usual 'aerobics' routine, dancing in lavendar tutu's, etc."

"Makes me glad there's no girls' football," said Sonya.

Rolento looked at her and smirked. "Yeah, but I bet if there was, you would join in a heart."

"I'd rather be with the men's team."

Suddenly, Charlie tripped in front of them.

"Hey Charlie!" cried Jax. "You joining the team this year?"

Charlie got up and adjusted his glasses. "Always."

"Good..." said Rolento. "Just try not to kill yourself this year."

"Gotcha." The he left.

Sonya blinked. "....He's gonna be a dead one...again..."

"Yup." Jax agreed.

Then, Johnny Cage passed by and gave Sonya a cocky smile.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" he asked.

Sonya rolled her eyes and kicked him in the crotch. "I have a name you know!"

"OOF!!" Johnny cried as he keeled over in pain.

Jax and Rolento slooooowly backed away, then made a run for it.

Not too far from them, Sakura, Nanase, Area, Juli and Juni hung out.

"Let's see..." said Area looking at her schedrule. "My first class is Criminal Justice with Mr. Hotaru. What about you guys?"

"I have Earth Science with Doctor Raiden," Sakura replied.

"Me too!" cried Nanase.

Juli and Juni both said, "We have Math/English."

Nanase looked at them with confusion. "Huh?"

"That means one of them is going to math, the other is going to English." explained Area.

"Which one of you is going to Math?" asked Sakura.

Juli and Juni both spoke again. "Juli."

Nanase nodded. "Okay..."

Then, Khameleon walked by.

"Eh..." she said. "Can I asssssk...do any of you have the anssssswer to the SssssATssss?"

Area raised an eyebrow. "...Um, Khameleon, we took that last year."

Khameleon sighed. "...Oh yeah...sssssorry...." Then she left.

Sakura looked back at Khameleon. "Poor girl, lost and confused."

"Yeah..." Area agreed. "We should ask her to hang out with us next time."

"YEAH!" all the girls cried.

Then, a payphone rang. Reptile scurried over to it and answered it.

"Hello??"

Suddenly, all these numbers and letters in green and white come out and land next to Reptile. Reptile watches as they change into Darrius who was dressed in black sunglasses and a black trenchcoat.

Reptile looked at him with amazement. "Morpheussss???"

Darrius doesn't say anything else as he jumped away in super sonic speed."

Reptile blinked twice. "...What a sssstrange thing..." Then he scurried away.

By the autorium are Bishamon, Sodom, Kenshi, Dairou, Ibuki, and Hokuto. They guys are quiet as the girls talk.

"So I hear they're gonna create a fencing team this year," said Hokuto.

Ibuki smiled. "Yeah, I'm really excited about it. Are you going to join?"

"Maybe. What about you guys?"

"Yeah," all the guys said at once.

"Ugh!" cried Ibuki. "Can't any of you every say more than one word?"

"Maybe."

'Men are weird...' Ibuki thought. 'But that Dairou is so dreamy.'

Skating and blading down the hall are the well-known brothers Yun and Yang.

"YAHOO!!" the brothers cried.

Then they ended up not watching where they were going and crash into long-time friend Tessa.

"OOF!!!" all three cried out.

The three of them scrambled to get themselves back up. When they did, the boys became stary-eyed when they saw Tessa's out fit. She was wearing her witch hat, but also wore a red dress cut really short and little red high heels.

"Hello boys," said Tessa with a smile. "See you in class!" She gets her broom out, sat on it, and flew away.

Yun and Yang both did not realize that the other gets hearts over their eyes) 'She's a cutie...' they both thought.

Nearby, Honda and Hsien-Ko are heading to the auditorium meeting.

"So Koko, where is your first class?" asked Honda.

Hsien-Ko looked at her schedrule. "Let's see Eddie...Well, I have PE with...Mr. Motaro..."

"That's okay Koko," Honda assured. "At least it's a co-ed class. I have Earth Science with Doctor Raiden."

"I heard he was awesome."

"Me too."

Then, Skullomania caught up with them and puts his hands on his hips.

"Hello High School students!" he cried.

"Hi Skull." Honda and Hsien-Ko both said.

Skullomania looked at his surroundings. "Ah, here it is again, another high school year...more ways to save the world."

Suddenly, a cry was heard nearby.

"A cry! That's means somebody's in trouble. No worries because...It's Skullomania to the rescue!!" He starts running but ended up hitting a open locker and falls to the ground. "Owe..."

Hsien-Ko giggled a little. "Skull, you never change."

Also on the floor nearby are Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Bo' Rai Cho.

"Beeeeeeer..." said Liu drooling.

Kung Lao spun his head around a little. "Look at all the pretty colors on the ceiling..."

Bo' Rai Cho looked at a mirror across from him. "I'm a hottie!"

Passing them as they acted drunk are Cammy and Li Mei.

"Look look look Cammy!" cried Li Mei putting her hands out. "I got my nails done!"

Cammy looked at her with confusion. "You means there are screws in your fingers?"

"No silly! I got them painted purple!"

"What's purple?"

"Umm..."

Then Cody came by and gave the girls a warm smile. "Hi girls. How was your summer?"

"PERVERT!" cried Li Mei. She smacked him over the head with her morning star. Cody falls over after.

"What's a precaution?" Cammy asked randomly.

They pass Elena, Makoto, and Lilith.

Makoto looked at Elena. "Elena, are you going to try out of the drama club this year."

Elena smiled. "Yup."

Yay!" cried Lilith. "I'm gonna try out too this year."

"Good luck!"

Then, Eliza came over to them.

"Hey girls, how was you summer?" Eliza asked with a warm smile.

The girls are a bit surprised since Eliza was in the prep group.

Makoto managed to speak. "Umm...it was all right..."

"Yeah..." muttered Lilith.

"Oh!" Elena bursted out suddenly. "We should be getting to the auditorium before all the seats are taken. See ya!"

Elena, Makoto, and Lilith leave.

Eliza looked around with confusion on her face. "...Did I do something wrong?"

Not too far, Nightwolf and T-Hawk hang out.

"Yesterday, my uncle Firewater got a new grill," said T-Hawk.

Nightwolf gave him an odd look. "This late in the year?"

"Just for preparations for next summer."

"I see...well my uncle Raginghorse got everyone new grills."

"......Damn you Firewater!"

Suddenly, BB Hood came by carrying a basket full of grenades.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she manically cried out. "Behold, my collection of grenades!!"

"Eh, that's-" T-Hawk makes a run for it.

"Yeah, it's-" So does Nightwolf.

On the school board are various announcments. Fei-Long looked over at it and read about the upcoming school play.

"Phantom of the Opera this year?" he said outloud. "Nice choice."

Then, Adon appeared behind him.

"Phantom of the Opera eh!" he cried. "This is my chance to be the star this year!"

Fei-Long sighed. "You say that every year Adon."

"Well I have more potential than...Scorpion!"

"You know...I think there is a part for you in this play...the part of Carlotta, the annoying one of the show!"

"Hey! I'm not a girl!"

"See you at the auditions." Then Fei-Long left.

Adon grunted. "Pfft! I'll show him!"

Nearby, Demitri, Guile, Kairi, and Vulcano Rosso leave their lockers. As they walk down, the girls passing by become stary eyed and whistle at them.

Kairi sighed. "Why couldn't my Dad let me do home-schooling?"

"Why so?" asked Rosso smoothing his hair back. Then he impersonates Elvis. "Besides we have the ladies here."

"Well, incase you haven't noticed," mentioned Guile. "A lot of good girls here are taken already."

Demitri grinned. "It's no problem for me."

Kairi narrowed his eyes at him. "Easy for you to say."

Then, the bell rings.

Guile spoke afterwards. "Well, guess it's time for that meeting."

They along with the rest of the seniors headed down to the auditorium. When Ryu and Chun-Li entered, they see everyone doing weird and crazy things as usual.

"Yup, normal as usual," said Chun-Li.

"Yup," said Ryu.

They sit down near the back. Soon enough, Principal Gen comes out.

"May I please have your attention?!" cried Gen.

The students don't listen and continue with what they were doing.

Gen growled a little. "Doctor Raiden!"

Suddenly, a picture of a chicken came up on the projectile screen. Everyone screamed and sat down in their chairs. Ryu and Chun-Li both get perplexed looks on their faces.

"Good," Gen said with a sigh of relief. "Now that I have your undivided attention, I want to welcome you all back to Capcom-Midway High School."

The whole room becomes silent.

"Eh, as you of course know, this is your last year here-"

"YAAAAAAAY!!" everyone cried out at once.

"...And many things will be going on this year for you. This includes your involvement in the homecoming, film festivals, school dances, fund raisers, sports events, and other stuff. Some of you may know already about this year's school play production, "The Phantom of the Opera," runned by Ms. Rose. Auditions will be talking place next week. We also have the exciting Senior Trip. Right at the moment, the place for the event has not been decided after the disaster in Canada.:

Havik turned his head 180 degrees to Ryu and Chun-Li. "I heard they accidentally exploded a beer factory"

Ryu gave him an odd look. "...Eh, at least everyone lived, right Chun-Li?"

Chun-Li nodded. "Yup."

Gen continued. "We will let you know soon enough of our destination. Now, when you leave here, immediately go to your first class of the day. You will be having introductions in all of your classes. The real fun begins tomorrow."

Then the bell rings.

"...That was a quick meeting," said Ryu.

Chun-Li nodded. "Yes it was...are you ready my Ryu?"

"No. Are you?"

"No."

They head off to their first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After the meeting in the auditorium, Ryu heads off to his first class of the day, English. He looks at his schedrule to see who his teacher was.

"...Mr. Eagle?" Ryu said surprised. "Wasn't he a teacher back in grade school?"

"Yes he was," said someone else. Ryu hears the voice. He turns around to see...

"Nightwolf! How was your summer?"

Nightwolf smirked. "It was pretty good. My father, my uncles, and I went to Montana to find spiritual guidance. How was yours?"

"Pretty good too," Ryu replied. "I didn't go anywhere this year, but I spent most of my summer working at the dojo and spending time with Chun-Li. So what class are you going to now?"

"English with Mr. Eagle. We are in the same class of course."

Ryu nodded. "So is Chun-Li. She went to put her stuff away in her locker and asked me to save her a middle seat. She likes sitting in the middle best."

"I'm more of a front person," said Nightwolf. "Gives me visual spirit."

Ryu resisted the urge to give Nightwolf an odd look. "Yeah. Say, do you know anyone else who will be in our class?"

Nightwolf shrugged. "Just Kobra. He told me during that meeting. Unfortunately, I sat next to him.

"Yeah," Ryu agreed. "He can be pretty annoying."

They head off to class, where Mr. Eagle and a handful of students are already in the room. Soon, the warning bell rang and the students go to their classes. Chun-Li entered the room and sat in the desk Ryu saved for her.

Chun-Li smiled at Ryu. "Thank you sweetie."

Ryu smiled back. "Not a problem baby."

Then, the actual bell rings beginning first period. Mr. Eagle stood up and put his name on the board.

"Welcome students, my name is Mr. Eagle," he said in a very low voice.

"Could you speak up please!" yelled out Blair.

Suddenly, an electric baton pops out of Blair's desk and it slaps down right in front of her scaring everyone in the classroom. Blair's eyes become wide.

Mr. Eagle spoke again in the same tone. "Do not speak unless spoken to."

Then Cammy raised her hand. Mr. Eagle nodded at her. "Yes young lady?"

"Are you an alien?" Cammy asked.

Mr. Eagle paused for a minute. "No dear...anywho, in this class, you will be reading novels from authors like Washington Irving, and poems from Edgar Allen Poe. We'll also be reading the Shakespeare play, 'Romeo and Juliet,' and we will have field trips to museums as well. And we also have the usual learning of grammer and proper English."

Then Sagat raised his hand. "Yes sir?" asked Mr. Eagle.

Sagat cleared his throat. "Why do we have to take English when we already know it?"

"Because the school requires it," Mr. Eagle replied.

"Well, you're British, are we learning your type of English?"

"No, we are learning the American way of English."

"...Then why are we learning English when we already know it?"

Mr. Eagle only sighed.

After class, Ryu said goodbye to Chun-Li, who is now on her way to History class. As Ryu headed off to his next class, he saw a banner announcing tryouts for football, which started today. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ryu turned around and saw his best friend Ken.

"Hey Ken!" cried Ryu. "Where were you this morning?"

Ken narrowed his eyes at him. "I was being groped by a demi-human girl..."

"I see."

Then, Ken smiled. "Anyway, you should try out for the football team."

Ryu shrugged. "Gee, I don't know..."

"Come on Ryu! We need more players to take down the Namco team this year. They're the only team who can kick our a"

Ryu gave him a weird look. "Um...what about the Nickelodeon team? I recall Charlie getting eaten by their snail mascot named Gary."

Ken laughed remembering what happened to poor Charlie. "They're not in our division this year. But anywho, come on Ryu, join!"

Ryu sighed. "Fine."

"Good! See you at practice!" Then Ken leaves for his next class.

Ryu let out yet another sigh. "What am I getting myself into..."

Period 3-Math class with Mr. Haggar...

Mr. Haggar smiled at his students after they settled down. "Welcome to math class! I'm sure you know what it's all about, so let's get started on unit one, lesson one!"

"Poo..." everyone muttered.

"Now," he continued. "Does anyone have any questions before we get started?" Sagat raised his hand. "Yes Sagat?"

"Don't you miss being a grade school teacher?" Sagat asked.

Mr. Haggar shuddered at the thought and continued on. "...any other questions?" Noob raised his hand. "Yes sir?"

"Why is math a pain?" Noob asked.

Mr. Haggar sighed. "Because it is. Now, on with the lesson?"

Mr. Haggar taught them the basics of the lesson. Then, he put problems up on the board to see if the students can solve them. Afterwards, Mr. Haggar looked at everyone's papers.

"Not bad," he said with a little smile. "Many of you are making good progress so far. Does anyone have any other questions?"

Liu Kang raised his hand.

"No Liu," Mr. Haggar said. "There is no beer here."

"DAMMIT!" cried Liu Kang.

Lunch time. Everyone is sitting with their cliques. Dan sits with Blanka, Felicia, Khameleon, and Reptile. Blanka and Felicia are being all lovey dovey, Khameleon is putting up makeup, and Reptile is reading an issue of "Sarianmates" under his biology book.

Dan looked at his peers for a minute. "...This is fun! Yahoo! I'm gonna go get my lunch now!"

Dan went up to the line, but as he did, other people cut in front of cutting him farther and farther back.

He stood around and looked at his peers again. "...Yup! I'm gonna get my lunch REALLY soon!"

Meanwhile, Jade, Kitana, Queen Bee, Pullum, Chun-Li, and Eliza sit together.

"Tomorrow," said Pullum, "Will be the first official meeting of the fashion club."

"YAY!" the girls cried out.

"Tonight," Pullum continued. "I'm going to make a collage featuring some of the best stuff and I'm going to need your help."

Pullum took out a fashion magazine. All the girls looked through it.

"Oh!" cried Eliza. "I love them all!"

Chun-Li smiled. "I love that red Chinese dress!"

"Those green pants look fabulous," said Jade.

As they looked through the magazine, Rain came over to them and gives them a cocky smile.

"Hey chicas, what's happening?" he said.

The girls become a bit disturbed. "Ugh!"

Suddenly, Jade grabbed him and threw him across the cafeteria. Rain landed in Area, Sakura, Nanase, Lilith, and Makoto's table.

Sakura's eyes become all starry. "LOOK! A HOTTIE!"

"Let's get him!" cried Lilith.

All five girls piled on top of Rain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried in agony.

Meanwhile...Dan finally reached the register with only an apple and a hard pretzel on his tray.

"Yay!" he cried. "Time to pay for my lunch!"

He paid for his lunch and headed back to his table. Just before he sat down, the bell rang ending lunch period.

Thick tears fall down Dan's face. "Whah..."

Period 7. Chun-Li entered her Sexuality class. She saw her childhood friend Sonya and sat next to her.

Chun-Li smiled at her. "Hi Sonya! How was your summer?"

"It was all right," Sonya replied. "I was-"

"Hey Sonie sweetie!" cried someone. Both women turned to the voice and saw Johnny Cage walking over to them.

Sonya sighed. "I was being stalked by him all summer..."

"And you know you love it!" Johnny sits in the desk behind Sonya.

"How about sitting in front of me so I can spit spitballs in that empty head of yours!"

Cage grinned even wider. "You know that will turn me on honeybuns!"

"Don't make me kick you where your little friend is again!"

Cage let out a small yipe and ran to the back.

"There," said Sonya. "He couldn't be any stupider..."

Then the bell rings for class to begin. Everyone settled into their desks. After a few minutes, the teacher has not shown up yet.

"Where's the teacher?" asked Kira.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened. A woman entered the room wearing an extremely skimpy outfit with part of her breasts and her legs showing. The men in the room start to drool over her.

'Ugh, men,' thought Chun-Li.

Then, the teacher smiled. "To the men of the class...and maybe some of you ladies...the feeling that you may be feeling right now is one of the things we will be learning...arousal. My name is Ms. Ashrah and I will be your Sex ed teacher."

Chun-Li sighed to herself. Not five minutes has gone by and already, she knew that this was going to indeed be a strange class.

Period 8- Ryu heads off to his film class. Already in the classroom are Havik, Kenshi, and Morrigan.

All of Havik's joints are out of place. "I heard you can get major arthritis if you keep breaking your bones!"

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "That is so gross to do to begin with. And could you please get yourself straightened out."

"No, way, I'm comfortable! If you hate it so much, why don't you trying going blind!"

"Ahem!" coughed Kenshi.

Havik looked at Kenshi and saw the blindfold over his eyes. "Eh...sorry dude."

Ryu sighed and sat by Kenshi and away from the other two. "How was your day so far Kenshi?"

Kenshi shrugged. "It was all right Ryu. Just got out of PE class." Then he sniffed a little. "Oh great, Scorpion's in our class."

Ryu turned around and saw Scorpion come in with headphones over his ears. He nodded his head to the beat as he sat down in the back of the class.

Ryu blinked twice. "Yeah..."

The rest of the class comes in just as the bell rang. Dan walked into the class last.

"YAHOO! Time to some film class!"

Everyone growled and rolled their eyes as he sat in the front seat. Then their teacher comes in and wrote her name on the chalk board.

"Good afternoon class. I hope you all enjoyed your first day at school. My name is Miss Rose and I will be your film teacher. In this class, we will be--eh, sir, could you please face forward?"

Everyone turned and saw Havik, who's head was twisted 180 degrees. Kitana looked at him a bit nervously since she was sitting behind him.

"Sure thing!" Havik cried. He made himself twist his neck back forward quickly, the noise making everyone cringe.

"Umm, anywho," continued Miss Rose. "In this class, the first we will be learning is the study of filming, how it was invented, and the techinques used to create the best film process. Later in the year, you will all be assigned projects, some as individuals, some as groups."

Miss Rose talked more about the class through the period. Halfway through the class, Havik secretly pulled out both eyeballs from his sockets.

"I'm bored," he muttered. "Time to have some fun."

He looked around the classroom and saw that Eliza was wearing a very short skirt. When Miss Rose turned her back to write something on the board, Havik quickly rolled his eyes under the desk. Both eyes managed to look up Eliza's dress. Luckily for him, no one suspected.

Soon enough the class ended for the day.

"Do not forget," Miss Rose began to conclude. "Bring in you notebooks and markers."

When Eliza got up, she ended up kicking Havik's eyes across the room.

"...Oh crap!" cried Havik. He managed to get up, but then Yang stepped on his left eye.

"...Double crap!" Havik cried out again. He tried to race to get his right eye, but then Demitri stepped on those as well. "MY EYES!...good thing I got spares!"

Then, Havik grabbed a bag full of 'eyes.' He grabbed one that had a digital clock, and the other one with a smiley face on it. "There we go."

Right after he put the eyes in his sockets, Queen Bee walked up to him. "Havik, do you know the time?"

Havik quickly turned to him, the digital clock flashing. "What was that?"

Queen Bee sees the time in his eye and sighed. "Nevermind." Then she walked away.

As the students of Capcom-Midway High School dispersed for the day, Scorpion was handing out cards to everyone.

"Beach Party, this Saturday night!" he cried out.

Ryu received the invitation and looked at him. He cocked up his eyebrow when he saw a picture of Scorpion wearing sunglasses and wearing nothing but his mask and Hawaiian swimtrunks.

Then, Ken showed up holding the same invitation. "You know Ryu...Scorpion can be an a but he does throw the best parties. You going?"

Ryu shrugged. "I'll have to ask Chun-Li if she's going, but why not."

"Great buddy! See you in a few at practice." Then Ken left to go to the gym area.

Football Practice-

Frost sat on the benches to watch the practice in play, especially because Sub-Zero was her only ride back home. Watching wasn't too bad, but there are also the loud cheerleaders directly in front of her. She tried to cut them out of her hearing, but it was no use as they cried out their obnoxis cheers. She cringed more at the coach's voice, who's name happens to be Miss Cheer by some strange coincidence.

Each girl took their turn doing a cheer that they came up with over the summer. After they all took their turn, Miss Cheer cried out, "Are you trying out too!"

Every girl turned to the person. When Frost realized there was silence, she turned her head to the team and noticed that they were ALL looking straight at her.

"Eh, no," Frost said. "I'm only here to..."

"Oh come on!" cried Karin. "It'll be fun! Besides, you never do anything but watch your egghead boyfriend get sweaty!"

"Hey, what do you-"

Then, Frost suddenly found herself being pulled off the benches and thrown right in front of Miss Cheer.

"Cheer! Cheer! Cheer!" the girls chanted.

"You'll do fine dear," Miss Cheer said with a wacky grin.

Frost sighed and made up a routine as she went, just to get over with;

"This is stupid for all I know! I don't wanna get with the go! Should I bother to even dare! This school can s my a for all I care!"

"...THAT WAS GREAT!" cried Miss Cheer. "That was the best cheer ever! Welcome to the Capcom-Midway Crows Cheerleading Squard!"

"YAY!" cried the other girls.

Frost raised an eyebrow. "No thanks..."

Suddenly, Miss Cheer's eyes flash red. "YOU'RE JOINING!"

For the first time in a VERY long time, Frost was full of fear. "Okay okay!"

Meanwhile, the boys are practicing and being instructed by Coach Motaro.

"Come on ladies, hike up those pretty little pink tutus and get moving! Don't make me spank you with my tail!"

The guys are a bit weirded out as they continue football practice.

"What did I get myself into?" said Ryu to Ken.

"It's not all that bad really," said Ken. "You just have to get used to it that's all."

"Grrr..."

After some more practicing, a short football player walked over to them. No one can tell who it was.

Coach Motaro looked at the person. "Hey there shorty, here to join the football team?"

The player only nodded.

"Okay girls!" Motaro continued. "Let's continue by playing one quick game! Demitri, pass the ball to shorty over here!"

"Gotcha!" called out Demitri.

The guys begin the single play...and get their butts kicked majorily by the short player. All the guys were on the floor trying to catch their breaths.

Motaro clapped his hands. "That was great shorty! What's your name?"

The player took their helmet off revealing to be...

"AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All the guys look at her in fear. "BB HOOD!"

Charlie quickly dies of shock and agony.

"Stinks for him," said Rolento looking down at Charlie.

Coach Motaro growled at BB Hood. "Hey girly! There are no girls allowed in football!"

Suddenly, BB Hood took out a large machine gun. "What did you say?"

Motaro quickly quivered in fear. "Okay okay, you can join!"

"Poo..." The boys said.

After a very long practice, the boys finally got to go home. Ryu and Ken walked together back to their houses.

"So, did you like it?" asked Ken.

Ryu shrugged. "It was all right, but BB Hood on our team?"

"I know. I swear she gets away with everything."

Ryu rubbed his arm which was a bit sore. "Good thing I only work the weekends or else this whole practice thing would be a real pain for me."

"I know the feeling pal."

It was then that Ryu sensed something disturbing. He stopped in his tracks and began scanning around the area.

Ken gave his best friend a strange look. "Hey, is everything all right...Ryu?"

Ryu heard Ken's voice and slightly shook his head. "Eh, yeah, I'm all right."

"Good! Now let's find a random garbage bin and kick it!"

"Eh..okay."

They both keep walking. Nearby behind a bunch of bushes are a handful of the long-forgotton...Kung-Fu Chickens!

"BLOK! (We will have our revenge soon!)" cried the Chicken Leader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Chun-Li had to go to school early for a volleyball meeting. So, Ryu got a ride from Ken to school in his red Porsche.

"Man, I had a nightmare last night!" said Ken. "Remember those chickens back in the fourth grade?"

Ryu sighed. "I don't think anyone has forgotten about the evil of the birds known as chickens."

Ken continued, "Well, I dreamed that everyone in the school turned into chickens…and all of you joined the evil ones."

"You mean the Kung-"

"DON'T SPEAK THEIR TRUE NAME! EVER!"

Ryu sighed again. Ken wasn't the only one traumatized about what happened that year. As a matter of fact, the whole was, even the bravest ones.

They soon made it to the school parking lot. They grabbed their books and locked the door.

"I never got to ask," said Ryu. "What do you have first period?"

Ken sighed. "PE…and Sheeva's in my class…."

Ryu tried to withhold his laughter. "Stinks for you."

Suddenly, a blue Mustang came roaring through the parking lot. Some of the students walking through the parking lot got out of the way quickly. Then, the Mustang parked right next to Ken's car.

Ken quickly grew angry. "Grrr, I'll get that f---er as soon as he gets out!"

Then, Sub-Zero, Frost, and the cyborgs came out of the vehicle.

"Eh, Ken," said Ryu. "I don't think you want to…"

"I can take him!" Ken marched over to Sub-Zero. "Hey you! Watch where you park next time! You almost hit my Porsche!"

"Hey!" yelled Sub-Zero. "I wasn't even near your car!"

The two of them got into a full-on argument. Everyone was so concentrated on the argument that no one realized that Smoke quickly took Ryu's bandana.

"Yoink," Smoke muttered before making a run for it.

The argument continued until they all noticed a car coming into the lot. This car looked as though it got into countless accidents. There were also feathers and fur all over the four wheels. Then, the car parked into two parking spaces and bumped into the curb. The car's driver then came out.

"Eh, hi Kenshi," said Sektor.

"Hey everyone," Kenshi answered. "You like my new Viper?"

Everyone stared at the car oddly.

'_I didn't realize that was a Viper,_' thought Ryu.

"Well, I'm off to class," Kenshi continued. "Anyone want a ride home later?"

"I got practice," said Ryu right away.

"Me too…" replied Frost.

"I'm good," said Sektor.

"So am I," answered Cyrax.

"Suit yourself." Then, Kenshi began to head to class.

Ryu looked at Ken. "I wonder how he got his license…"

They all shrugged, and headed to school without another word.

As the students began their day, Principal Gen headed to the teacher's lounge. When he entered, a disco ball was spinning while everyone was playing various different games and chilling out while drinking slurpies.

"Okay everyone, meeting time!" Gen called out.

"Poo," said Miss Mika. "There goes our fun."

She and everyone else head to a set of funky seats and sat down. Gen sat down on a fancy-looking recliner and put the foot rest up.

"Now," Gen began. "The first day of school went pretty well. I only had one student in my office yesterday, which was a record."

"There will be more if they don't obey the laws!" mentioned Mr. Hotaru.

"Eh," said Gen. "Mr. Hotaru, it's 'rules' not 'laws.'"

"Rules, laws, what's the difference!"

Mr. Eagle whispered to Mr. Haggar. "I heard Mr. Hotaru used to be a security guard at Victoria Secrets."

"Well anyway," Principal Gen proceeded. "I'm here to talk about Homecoming. Last year was not much of anything, and I'm hoping to do more this year…like more floats for the parade, and a non-disastrous school dance."

"Let's face it," said Miss Rose. "Everything this school does ends up in disaster."

"The football team will be going against Namco High School at the homecoming game," said Coach Motaro.

"Why!" cried Gen. "They'll clobber us at our own homecoming!"

Motaro sniffed. "Because Coach Heihachi threatened to reveal that I secretly wear diamond-studded pink thongs on the weekends!"

Everyone blinked and kept silent.

After realizing what Motaro said….."Whah!" Then, he ran out of the room.

"Eh…okay now," Gen continued. "Any other ideas?"

"…"

Dr. Raiden looked at Ms. Ashrah. '_What a hottie_!' he thought.

Mr. Fujin also looked at Ashrah. '_Ha! Ms. Ashrah's mine beotches_!' he also thought.

In the halls, Shang Tsung met up with Quan-Chi by his locker.

Shang spoke. "Hey Quan, I just got the greatest idea!"

Quan-Chi grinned. "You mean we're gonna finally join the Russian Ballets!"

"No you idiot!" Shang growled. "A better one than this!"

"What is it?" Quan-Chi asked.

"I was thinking…wouldn't it be great to rule the school…to create our own rules, and all that good stuff."

"And create our own ballet class!"

Shang paused for a brief second. "No, that's actually a bad idea."

"Pooey," Quan-Chi whimpered.

Shang continued. "So here's the plan…form a 'Deadly Alliance' to take over the school. The students of Capcom-Midway High will bow to us before our might!"

"YAY!…..Now what?"

"Hehe, let's cut class and eat some chicken I got from Chicken Warp!"

"YAY AGAIN!" cried Quan-Chi. The two left the school.

Nearby, Kira was heading to her locker while humming a song. As she reached her locker, her childhood friend Mavado walked over to her.

"Hey Kira, what's happening?" Mavado asked.

Kira smiled and her cheeks became as red as her hair. "Not much, how about you?"

"Just chilling. Say, I couldn't get the answer to question 4 on the math homework last night. What was the answer?"

Kira sighed. "I'm only going to do this once this year…it's 32."

Mavado gave her a little smile. "Thanks girl. See you in class." Then, he headed off. Kira stared at him with starry eyes.

She went into her locker to get her math book. Math…it was the only subject she was good in and only Mavado knew about it. If anyone else found out, they would only try to be friends with her just to get the answer.

As Kira closed her locker, she saw Kabal walking down the hall. They saw each other and waved. Kabal passed her and as he did, Kira once again became starry eyed.

It was true…a big secret. She had a crush on both Mavado and Kabal. Kira sighed to herself. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Tanya.

"Where were you last night?" asked Tanya. "We were all at Chicken Warp plotting a plan against the popular girls!"

"I'm sorry," Kira replied. "I, eh, wasn't allowed out last night…"

"Ugh, stop listening to your mother! And decided between Mavado and Kabal already!"

"What are you talking about?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "I see the way you look at them!"

As soon as the bell rang, Kira made a run for it.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Tanya called out.

Kira sighed to herself. 'Last year, I was just as mean as Tanya was…but I've changed this year…'

**Period 3- Earth Science Class.**

Dr. Raiden spoke. "Okay students, today we will be talking about the different types of rocks. First, who could give me the scientific names for the three different types of rocks?"

Kung Lao raised his hand.

"Yes Kung Lao?" Dr. Raiden pointed to him.

"Coors, Corona, and Guinness!"

"………No Kung Lao, those are the names of some of the beer we drink. Anyone else?"

Ibuki raised her hand. Dr. Raiden called on her. "Igneous, Metamorphic, and Sedimentary."

"Very good! Igneous is made of fire and heat mainly from volcanoes, Sedimetary is a broken rock from a mountain, and…does anyone know what a Metamorphic rock is?"

Nobody raised their hand, so Dr. Raiden decided to call on someone. "Nitara!"

Nitara was daydreaming about blood and became started when she heard her name. She struggled to say something. "Eh….um…they come from….veins?"

"…..That would be the subject of Biology…Chun-Li?"

Chun-Li gave it a thought before answering. "Metamorphic rocks are rocks that changed. They were once either Igneous or Sedimentary."

"Excellent! Now that you all know, hopefully, the three main types of rocks, let's go over the actual rocks that go under these names."

For nearly the rest of the class, Dr. Raiden went over the rocks. Five minutes before class ended, Dr. Raiden made an announcement.

"Class, I have an assignment for you all. You will write a two-page paper, double-spaced, report on a rock that I will be assigning you. You will also be paired up with a partner to work together on the one paper. I've already made all the assignments including the pairs."

Nearly everyone growled as Dr. Raiden took out a piece of paper.

"Vulcano Rosso and Nitara, you will be working on the shale rock. Poison and Juni, the schist rock. Eliza and T-Hawk, the Periodotite rock. Kira and Kung Lao, the Gneiss rock. Kabal and Ibuki, the Slate rock. Baraka and Li Mei, the Granite rock. And finally, Chun-Li and Tanya, the sandstone."

Chun-Li shook her head as Tanya gleamed with delight.

"Finally, for extra credit, bring in…blueberry pies!"

"oO"

Then, the bell rang. "The assignment is due on Monday!"

Tanya walked over to Chun-Li. "Well, looks like I'll see you at your house tonight!"

Chun-Li sighed. "You seem eager to get this down."

"Of course! Ta Ta!" Then Tanya left.

Chun-Li sighed. 'Why did it have to be Tanya…'

**Period 6- Cooking Class.**

Ryu looked at Chun-Li stunned. "You and Tanya?"

Chun-Li only nodded.

Ryu wrapped an arm around her. "Anything I can do?"

"No…but I was thinking about inviting Sheeva over…"

The bell rang for class to begin. Everyone sat down as Miss Rose walked in.

"Good day class. Now, yesterday, we went over the history of cooking and its basics. Before we officially begin, I have an assignment for you all. Tonight, make any dish you choose to present to the class tomorrow. Let me also give you some suggestions for all the beginners."

After all the suggestions, the bell rang ending class. Chun-Li and Ryu said their good-byes. As soon as Chun-Li began walking to her next class, her friend Jade came over to her.

"Hey Chun-Li, can I ask you something?"

Chun-Li nodded. "Anything Jade."

"Well, I don't feel comfortable about tonight's assignment. I'm still fairly new to cooking. Even with Miss Rose's suggestions, I just don't feel that I can do it. Do you mind if you helped me?"

"Of course!" Chun-Li replied. "I have to make a blueberry pie for extra credit in my science class. Maybe we can make a bunch of pies."

"That'll be fun! Thank you so much Chun-Li! I'll see you later at the Fashion Club!"

"Bye Jade!"

They separated and Chun-Li headed off…but then she remembered something…

"Oh no! I'm having Tanya over tonight too! Looks like Jade's in for a surprise…"

"Sure looks like it!" cried Havik out of nowhere.

Chun-Li glared at him. "Be quiet." Then, she kept walking.

**After School-Fashion Club Meeting**.

Pullum stood up in the front. "Welcome to the first meeting of the Fashion Club!"

"Yay!" cried everyone.

"I'm Pullum, President. Kitana is VP, Jade is Treasurer, and Eliza is Secretary! I would also like to welcome our first male member…Vega!"

"Hi Vega!" cried the girls.

"Hello ladies," said Vega.

Pullum continued. "And also welcome Chun-Li and Queen Bee! Now, today, I was hoping to discuss what we can do for the second annual school Fashion show."

"Well," said Queen Bee. "I was hoping we can get more people involved this time instead of just us members."

"Great idea! So here's a task for everyone…get two people, one girl and one guy, and get them to participate!"

"Um, Pullum," said Eliza. "Isn't it a little early to do such a thing?"

"I know," Pullum replied. "But I got so many fashion ideas drawn out and the sooner we get everyone set up, the sooner we can set the costumes. Besides, it takes a long time to make those costumes."

"But I don't know how to make a costume!" cried Vega.

"Don't worry Vega, I'll teach you."

"Yay!"

Ideas and discussion continued on.

Meanwhile, the Demi-Human club also started up their meeting.

Khameleon looked around the room. "Okay, we have Reptile, Felicia, Blanka, Baraka, Sheeva, Havik, Nitara, and….Dan? What are you doing here? You're not Demi-Human."

Everyone turned around and looked at Dan.

Dan looked at everyone. "Well…even though I'm not, I do feel Demi-Human sometimes."

Everyone blinked.

"Woooow," said Reptile. "That wassssss the mosssssst intelligent thing you've ssaid ssssince junior high."

"Anywho," said Khameleon. "You all know why you're here. The world rejectssss ussss a little becaussssse we are different. Though mossssst of ussss have many friendsssss, we ssssstill feel the rejection from many othersssss. Thissss club issss to help recognizsssse who we are and how we can show otherssss the value of our uniquenessssss."

"Yay!" everyone cried.

Khameleon continued. "We alwayssss have our goal to at leasssst bring in one new member who hassss not embracssssed their uniquenessss. Lasssst year, we managed to bring Sheeva into the club."

"Hello!" Sheeva called out.

"Now, the nexsssst goal issss the biggesssst challenge yet. Thissss time, we will try to bring in the mosssst popular Demi-Human at Capcom-Midway High…Queen Bee!"

"Meow! That's a --meow--challenge already!" cried Felicia.

"Goo, ha, ha, eh, e!" cried Blanka.

"He said, let's go for it!" said Havik.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone else.

Will the Demi-Humans get Queen Bee into the club?

After football practice, Ryu headed home. He decided not to hitch a ride back home with Ken. Walking seemed to ease the sores from practice. Soon, Ryu reached Sub-Zero and Scorpion's house. On the front lawn, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Bo' Rai Cho are singing in a horrible tune of a parody of "Stacy's Mom."

_Sub-Zero's Mom has got it going on._

_She's all that I want and I've waited for so long._

_Sub-Zero, can't you see you're nothing but a jackass._

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Sub-Zero's Mom!_

Ryu cocked one eyebrow up as he watched. Just before he moved, Scorpion came out of the house and started singing along.

"oO"

Then, Sub-Zero opened his bedroom window. "#$$$#!$!" After cursing out randomly, he freezes all four of them and closed the window.

"…What just happened?" Ryu asked himself. Then, he decided to do the best thing…leave!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After the Fashion Club meeting, Chun-Li and Jade head to the parking lot. They find Jade's green Seabring and went in it. Jade got the car started and they headed off to the supermarket. They soon reach the place called Wally's Supermarket. They grabbed a cart and began looking for the ingredients for their blueberry pies.

"I'm sorry I should've told you about Tanya coming over sooner," said Chun-Li.

Jade smiled. "That's okay Chun-Li. At least you're not going through this alone. Besides, I was rushing to my English class then."

"I see." Then Chun-Li looked at her shopping list she made during the car ride. "Let's see…we need blueberries, flour, sugar, salt, shortening, eggs, and butter."

"Should we get whipped cream to add to the top middle?" Jade suggested.

"Sure, why not?"

The girls went around the store and got the ingredients they needed. Soon, they went to a cash register. Their classmate Tessa rang up their order.

"Hey there!" said Tessa. "You also making blueberry pies in Dr. Raiden's class?"

"And for our cooking class," replied Chun-Li.

"A lot of people have been coming in and buying blueberries. Makes me glad I have biology."

"Hey Tessa," said Jade. "The Fashion Club will be having another fashion show later this year. Would you like to participate? All you'll really do is pick out the designs we give you. We do the rest."

"That'd be neat," Tessa said with delight. "I'll join."

"Great! I'll keep you up-to-date on what's going on."

Tessa nodded. She finished ringing up their orders. Chun-Li and Jade split the money and paid for it.

"Have a nice day, and thank you for the invite."

"Not a problem," Jade called out as she and Chun-Li got their bags and left. When they did, Yun and Yang showed up on Tessa's line and start drooling. They also became starry-eyed as they stared at Tessa.

"oO…hey boys. Eh, can I help you?" Tessa asked a little nervously.

"Eh…duh…" Yun could only mutter.

"Where do you keep your gum?" asked Yang.

"Um, they're right behind you," said Tessa.

Yun and Yang turned around. "Ooooh!"

Meanwhile at the mall, Sakura, Nanase, Area, Makoto, Maki, Juli, Juni, Elena, and Lilith hang out at the food court.

"Poo…" said Lilith. "They're aren't any cute boys around."

A random guy heard her. "Whah!" Then he ran off.

"At least there aren't any donkeys around," said Maki.

Suddenly, a donkey randomly trout by.

"EEEEEEEK!" Maki quickly ran away and out of the mall.

"Poo," said Area. "There goes Maki."

"So, what should we do now?" asked both Juli and Juni.

Makoto sighed. "We could…"

"HOT GUY ALERT!" cried out Sakura.

They spot Gambit from Marvel High.

"GET HIM!" cried out Makoto.

They toppled over all the tables. Right after that, Gambit noticed the stampede coming.

"Oh sh-t!" Gambit shrieked before making a run for it.

They chase poor Gambit all around the mall. Gambit threw his charged up deck of cards at them. They caught them and they don't even explode.

"I'll add this to my Hottie shrine!" cried Sakura.

After a long chase, Gambit managed to lose them.

"Awww, we lost him," said Nanase disappointed.

"Don't worry," said Elena. "There are many more out there."

"LOOK! ANOTHER ONE!" cried Lilith.

They spotted Johnny Cage, who was on his way to visit Sonya who worked at a sports store.

"GET HIM!" cried Area.

They managed to pounce on him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Johnny Cage.

Meanwhile, Blanka and Felicia went over to Dan's house for a sleepover.

"E, ah, ah, bo, e, ah!" cried Blanka excited.

"Yeah!" said Felicia. "We're going to -meow- have a slumber -meow- party!" She pulled out her human-size cat bed.

Dan raised his fist. "Yahoo! We're going to have so much fun!"

Blanka and Felicia get settled in.

"So Dan," said Felicia. "What -meow- are we going to -meow- do?"

"I know!" Dan cried. "Let's watch the movie, 'The Cat In the Hat!'"

"-Meow- That's my favorite movie!"

Blanka excitedly did backward flips.

They made popcorn and popped in the low-rated movie. Then, in the middle of the movie, they heard a crash upstairs.

"What in the -meow- was that!"

Dan was shaking as he spoke. "I don't know Felicia, but I'm scared!"

"AH! AH!" shouted Blanka.

"Sh, should we go check it out?" asked Dan.

"I, I guess…-meow-"

"E, a, o, ah!" cried Blanka again.

"Yay! He said -meow- he'll lead the way."

"Good," Dan said with relief.

They all went upstairs to check out the noise.

Meanwhile, Ryu got an invite to hang out with Ken and Sean for a bit. The three of them played some video games for a while.

Sean watched as Ryu and Ken played a game. "I realized something…other than basketball, I haven't really done much with my life."

"I know," said Ken. "Ever since Elena dumped you, you've done nothing but basketball and mope around."

"Ken, that was 7th grade. I haven't moped around since."

"Don't listen to him Sean," said Ryu. "You got your whole life ahead of you Besides, there are lots of things you can do at school. Have you ever thought about getting a job, or help out in the community?"

"They're all so boring!"

Ryu sighed. "You don't have to do those. Just think of other things to do."

Then the doorbell rang.

"There's something for you to do Sean," said Ken. "Go get the door."

"No way!" yelled Sean. "You get it."

"No! You!"

"Don't make me tell Mom that you were the one who clogged the toilet with a condom!"

Ken quickly made a run to the door.

"He he," Sean said. "I'm such a good step-brother, aren't I?"

Ryu only shrugged.

Ken made his way to the door and opened it. Standing there was, surprisingly to him, his very-secret-crush-that-even-Ryu-doesn't-know-about, Eliza.

"Hey Eliza," said Ken. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Ken," Eliza replied with a smile. "Well, some of my friends wanted to go to Scorpion's Beach Party and they really wanted me to go."

"That's cool. I'm going to be going too. Scorpion may be an ass, but he does throw the best parties."

"That's great Ken. Because, um, I was kind of hoping that, um, you could escort me to the party."

Ken was quite surprised to hear this. He smiled at her. "I don't mind that at all!"

Eliz also smiled. "Great! Well I got to get going. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Then, she began to head back to her car.

"Bye Eliza." Ken whispered a 'Yeehaw!' before heading back to the den.

"Who was it?" asked Sean.

Ken's smile became wider. "Eliza."

"Oooo! What did she want?"

"She wanted me to escort her to Scorpion's beach party."

"Nice!" cried Ryu. "Congrats Ken, a girl actually likes you!"

"Har har, but thanks, though it's not a real date or anything."

Then the doorbell rang again. Ken smiled even more. "O! That must be Eliza again!" He ran to the door and when he opened it…standing there was Sheeva!

"Hello my sweet hunk of big Keeen!" Sheeva cried with excitement.

A big sweat drop appeared on Ken's head. Then, Sheeva grabbed him and planted countless kisses on him.

"HELP! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Ken shrieked in agony. Then Sheeva gave him a big hug, threw him over her shoulder, then ran off.

Ryu and Sean heard the whole thing happen.

"Sounds like Sheeva came to say hello," said Sean. "He'll probably have more fun with her than here."

Ryu couldn't help but chuckle.

Meanwhile, Chun-Li and Jade arrived back at Chun-Li's house. They brought in the groceries and unpacked everything.

"Looks like my Dad's not home," said Chun-Li. "He's probably still at work."

A scene quickly showed Chun-Li's Dad at Hooters with a bunch of friends. They stared and drooled at all the waitresses. Then, the scene returned to Jade and Chun-Li.

"He's definitely a hard worker," said Jade.

Scene goes back to Chun-Li's Dad pouring beer down a waitress' shirt. The waitress took a spoon and bopped him over the head. Then, we go back to Jade and Chun-Li.

"Well, let's get this going," said Chun-Li.

The girls started making the blueberry pies. Once they reached the 32nd pie, the doorbell rang.

"Oh great, it's Tanya," said Chun-Li. "Remember Jade, heat them up for 30 minutes."

"Okay."

Chun-Li went to answer the door. Tanya was indeed there.

"Well, I printed out some information for our report before coming here," said Tanya.

Chun-Li took the papers. "Great." She looked through them. "Um, Tanya, this not about sandstone…these were from a…Bob the Builder website…you watch that?"

"Wha? Eh…crap! My, eh, little brother must've switched papers."

"Tanya, you don't have a little brother."

"…Whah!"

"…Well anywho, Jade is in the kitchen making pies. Why don't you make yourself one for extra credit in Dr. Raiden's class? I'll go on the computer in the living room to get the sandstone information for our report."

Tanya sighed. "I suppose."

When Chun-Li went into the living room, Tanya took a vase and threw it at Jade. Jade dodged out of the way with out looking. It crashed into the wall as Jade continued cooking. Tanya let out a small growl.

Meanwhile, Cammy and Li Mei head off to the fast food joint Chicken Warp.

"Mmm, I can't wait to have some fried chicken!" said Li Mei. "What are you going to have Cammy?"

"Hmmm," said Cammy. "I think I'll have some pancakes!"

Li Mei chuckled. "No, silly, there are no pancakes at Chicken Warp."

"What's a warp?"

They go inside and wait on line. When it's their turn, Ermac waited for them dressed in the restaurant's uniform…a pink shirt, white pants, and a stripped pink and white hat with a chicken on it.

Ermac sighed. "Hi, welcome to Chicken Warp, the place where we kill all Kung-Fu Chickens, may I take your order?"

Suddenly, Li Mei took out her melon weapon. "Order this pervert!"

BOINK!

Ermac is knocked out.

A random employee called out, "Li Mei Alert! Someone get a female cashier here now!"

Soon, they got their bucket of fried chicken and sat down to eat.

"Mmm," said Li Mei. "If this is really a Kung-Fu Chicken, then this is the best chicken ever!"

"What's a Kung-Fook?" asked Cammy.

Suddenly, a robber came into the restaurant.

"This is a hold up! Everyone hand over their money now!"

Everyone became scared and handed their money to him. Only Li Mei and Cammy were still eating away not realizing what was going on. The robber walked over to them.

"Gimme your money girlies or I'm going to hold you hostage!"

Li Mei got mad. "Don't call me a hostage you pervert!" She took out her melon.

BOINK!

The robber is knocked out.

"Hooray!" cried everyone.

"Let's go home Cammy," said Li Mei. She grabbed the unfinished bucket of food and she and Cammy left. Everyone got all confused wondering if Li Mei realized that she saved the day.

Meanwhile back in Dan's house, he, Blanka, and Felicia look around upstairs after hearing a noise.

"I haven't -meow- found anything," said Felicia.

"Me either," said Dan.

Suddenly, Blanka started squealing from Dan's room. They met him there.

"I think he -meow- found something!" cried Felicia.

Blanka pointed at the bed.

"I think whatever we heard is under the bed," said Dan. "What if there's a monster under my bed? I don't wanna die! Oyaji!"

"Calm down Dan," assured Felicia. "The three of us will -meow- all look together."

Blanka quickly nodded.

"Okay," said Dan.

All three took a peak under the bed. There, they find Necrid hiding.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Necrid came out of the bed. Then, he made moaning sounds.

Dan shrieked. "He's gonna eat us!"

"Wait!" cried Felicia. "He said he -meow- wanted a cup of -meow- sugar!"

Necrid nodded.

Blanka- oO

Dan grinned. "Well why didn't you say so! Come down, I have plenty of sugar!"

Necrid became excited and the four of them went back downstairs.

Back at Chun-Li's house…

Tanya had just returned from the bathroom after quite a long time. Jade was still cooking and Chun-Li was still looking up information in the living room.

Tanya looked around for a bit. Then, she saw the bottle of whipped cream. She looked at Jade's hair and grinned evilly. She took the bottle and was just about to spray it in Jade's hair, but then Jade whirled around and knocked the bottle out of her hand. Then, Jade turned around and returned to cooking.

Tanya grew a bit mad. Then, she grabbed a pie and was going to throw it at Jade. Suddenly, Jade quickly knocked the pie, which landed in Tanya' face.

Jade looked at Tanya and tried not to laugh. "Eh, oops," Jade said.

Tanya's nostrils began to flare. Suddenly, the two of them found themselves in a pie fight.

As the fight progressed, Chun-Li heard the commotion and ran to see what was going on. Before Chun-Li could speak, two pies hit her in the face. Chun-Li whipped the berries from her eyes. She joined Jade in throwing more pies at Tanya, who threw more back at both of them.

By the time they were down to a few pies, Chun-Li's Dad Dorai walked in. Chun-Li accidentally threw the pie at his face. The girls stopped and stared at Dorai.

"What in the world is going on here?" Dorai asked.

Tanya grabbed a pie and ran out of the house.

Then, Jade grabbed two pies. "Thanks Chun-Li for helping me with the cooking! See you tomorrow!" Then, she made a run for it.

Dorai looked over at the mess in the kitchen, then at Chun-Li. Chun-Li let out a sigh.

Chun-Li spent the rest of the evening cleaning the kitchen. By then, it was time for bed.

She sighed. "At least I accomplished a couple of things. I have two pies left and I got all the information for the Earth Science paper."

When Chun-Li entered her room, she realized why Tanya was in the bathroom for so long before. Everyone in her room was covered in peanut butter!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: Forgot to tell you readers, I welcome any ideas you may have for this fic, though be warned, they may be altered a bit. You can either post it in your review or email me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Chun-Li walked to school pissed to the core. She had to clean everything up in her room until 2am…since Tanya plastered jars of peanut butter all over every inch of her room. Chun-Li wore the clothes she wore yesterday since it was the only thing cleaner than the other clothes.

As she walked, Stryker was standing on the crosswalk moving along his not-so-great business. Then, Chun-Li walked past him and ended up pushing him off the street. Stryker rolled to the side, then fell down an open sewer hole.

"AAAAAHH!" Stryker shrieked before a big splash was heard.

Chun-Li continued towards to school and looked around amongst the Capcom-Midway High students. When she went inside, she immediately spotted Tanya with Karin. She quickly walked up to her.

"Tanya Zietek! How old are you?"

Tanya turned to Chun-Li and almost laughed. "Why, hello Chun-Li Xiang. It was nice coming to your house last night, I had fun."

This made Chun-Li grow more angry. "You put peanut-butter all over my room! You owe me a lot Tanya!"

"Oh boo hoo," Tanya sneered. "You know, we weren't the only ones in the house last night."

"Jade was in the kitchen the entire time! At one point you went to the bathroom…for a long time!"

"Oh get over it Chun-Li, you've always been a whiny little popular girl who gets everything she wants. The world is not perfect you know!"

"I see someone is quite jealous."

Suddenly, Tanya jumped after Chun-Li and the two end up in a cat fight. The students around them stopped in their tracks to watch the fight.

"WOOT!" cried Rain.

"Tataki o mimashou!" cried Sodom in Japanese.

"Huh?" asked Area confused.

"He said, 'Let's watch the battle,'" replied Sakura.

Chun-Li and Tanya kept up the fight until Principal Gen saw the fight and quickly separated them.

"What do you two think you are doing?" asked Gen a bit angered. "Come now to my office…and don't try to run off."

Tanya growled and followed Gen. Chun-Li sighed. Never has she ever got in trouble in school (with the except of cursing out at Morrigan in 4th grade). Accepting whatever fate she now had, she followed Gen and Tanya to the office.

They soon reached the surprisingly very nice office, which was all colored in brown, even the walls and computer. Gen sat at his desk while Chun-Li and Tanya sat in the two leather chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm very disappointed in you girls, especially you Chun-Li," said Gen. "Never have you ever been sitting here in my office."

"I'm so sorry Principal Gen," pleaded Chun-Li. "I don't know what got over me."

Tanya laughed a little. "First time for everything huh, dear?"

Chun-Li got herself to compress the urge to knock her head off.

"That's enough Tanya!" demanded Gen. "This was not the way that I was hoping to start my day, and I'm sure it goes the same for the both of you. Now, I have already decided on your punishment and I don't want any questions about it. Both of you will be receiving two days of detention starting today."

Two days wouldn't seem too bad for the average troublemaker and it didn't seem like much of a punishment at all. But, since this was Capcom-Midway High, a week of school suspension was WAY better than two days of detention. Why? Because this school had one of the creepiest detention teachers on the face of the planet…

Mr. Akuma!

**Period 1- Music Class**

The bell rang for class to begin. Mr. Dee Jay looked took roll call before beginning his class for the day. "Today, we will be learning about the history of techno music. Does anyone want to give an input on what techno music is?"

Johnny Cage raised his hand.

"Yes Johnny?"

"Eh…they suck?"

"No mon! Now, techno music may seem boring and all they do is repeat the same words, but techno music is all about the rhythm."

"I love the rhythm!" cried Elena randomly.

"Um, that's good Elena," Mr. Dee Jay continued. "Now, let's talk about the history of techno music…it was developed in Detroit, Michigan in the mid-1980's by a group of African-American students inspired by a German band called Kraftwerk who have experimented with electronic songs. The students used the sounds and added it with funk. Two of those students released a song called, '_Techno City' _under the name Cybotron. That song is how the music genre ended by being called 'techno.' We can say that _techno_logy was used to create the sounds in the music, which is how the word was brought out. Some famous techno musicians we know today are ATB and Amber."

"Who?" asked Kairi all confused.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Everyone turned around and were surprised to see Kitana's stepfather, Shao Kahn….all wet and only in a towel.

"Kitana!" cried Shao Kahn. "Next time you use the shower, could you clean the tub up after? There's hair all over the place!"

Everyone immediately turned to Kitana, who's jaws were already dropped opened and her face was pale as the paper on her desk.

Mr. Dee Jay coughed. "Well, let's continue the hairy-eh, history of techno music."

Kitana screamed and ran out of the classroom. Pullum followed her out to comfort her.

**Period 2- Shop Class**

Mr. Zangief had just finished passing everything around to the students. "Okay students, ve vill be building awr birdie housies today. Remember vhat I've taught you. You may begin!"

Everyone began to build their birdhouses, but soon stopped when they all saw the blind student Kenshi building away. Kenshi noticed the silence soon after. "What?" The students quickly went back to working.

"Yahoo!" cried Dan. "Time to build the bird house!"

Kairi sighed a bit. "If I get a nail in my thumb, I'm suing the school."

"Don't worry about it," said Jade. "If anything, Dan and Adon will get that first."

"Haha," laughed Jax. "Oh yeah, check this out." Jax began flexing his muscles. "Boo-yah!"

"….yeah," said Kairi.

Suddenly, Bo' Rai Cho turned the chainsaw on and lifted it in the air nearly hitting Kabal.

"Hahahahaha!" cried Bo' Rai Cho. "Look at me, I'm Leatherface!" Then he began running around the classroom like the drunk he is.

"Everybody under the table now!" cried Mr. Zangief. No one had to think twice (except Quan-Chi who was too busy painting the wood pink) and they all ducked under the tables.

"WHEEEE!" Bo' Rai Cho cried as he spun around the room.

"Is it over yet?" asked Charlie.

Then, Charlie looked up to see where Bo' Rai Cho was and ended up getting his head chopped off by the chainsaw. Poor Charlie's head flew across the room and hit Kairi on the forehead.

"OWE!" cried Kairi. "That hurt you idiot!"

"EWWW I have blood all over my new dress!" yelled Karin.

Finally, the chainsaw's batteries died and the machine shut down.

"Darn," said Bo' Rai Cho feeling bummed out.

"Okay, it's now safe to leave," said Mr. Zangief. Everyone got up. Adon looked down at the now-dead Charlie as the bugs began to consume him.

"Gee," Adon said. "How many times has he died?"

"Don't make me count," said Kenshi.

**Lunch Time…sorta…**

Ryu and Ken, who were both in the same Biology class, were given an assignment on 'What is Biology?" and had to be written in 500 words. They knew it was going to be an easy and quick assignment, so Ryu convinced Ken to go to the library during lunch.

"Awe, why do we have to go to the library?" whined Ken.

"So then we can actually pass this class and graduate," replied Ryu.

"But I'd rather be pimping like Scorpion."

Then, they see Scorpion walking down the hall with his arms around both Poison and Blair.

"Say Scorp, can't wait for your party on Saturday," said Blair seductively.

"Neither can I," said Poison.

"Woot!" cried Scorpion. "Let's go in the closet and get nasty!"

"WOOT!" cried both girls.

Suddenly, a random closet, which was all read and decorated with hearts, known as 'The Make-Out Closet,' appeared next to them and they both went in.

Ken had a perplexed look on his face. "Eh, I thought Scorpion burned the old Make-Out closet."

Ryu shrugged. "Guess there's a new one. Come on, we have to get this assignment done."

Ken growled a little. "Say, I heard about the new librarian. I wonder what he's like."

When they went to the desk, there is an extremely tall yellow creature dressed in black. He had small yellow eyes and no skin to cover his mouth. This gets Ryu and Ken a little nervous.

"You talk to him," whispered Ken nudging Ryu. Ryu sighed and walked closer to the librarian's desk.

Ryu cleared his throat. "Hi eh…" Ryu quickly looks at the name plate on the desk. "Mr. Nemesis. Welcome to Capcom-Midway High…"

Mr. Nemesis only stared at them causing Ryu to gulp. Ryu continued. "Eh, we're just handing in our school ID cards now." He and Ken slowly hand over their cards.

Suddenly, Mr. Nemesis grabbed their cards and quickly ate them. "STARS!" he cried out.

"Eh, bye-bye," said Ken. Then he and Ryu quickly walked away. As they did, Demitri came up to Mr. Nemesis.

"Eh," said Demitri. "May I have my library card back?"

Mr. Nemesis looked at them, this spitted out his card into his hand. The card was now gooey and yucky. Demitri left the library a bit disgusted.

"STARS!" cried Mr. Nemesis again.

As Ryu and Ken went to the computer lab, their childhood friend Guy caught up with them.

"Hey there, what's up?" asked Guy as the three of them high-fived one another.

"Not much," said Ken. "What a new librarian we have, huh?"

"Yeah…say Ryu, I heard what happened to Chun-Li. Sorry to hear about that."

"It happens I guess," replied Ryu. "But I just wish they didn't send her to detention."

"I've been there once for being late to class last year," said Guy. "It's worse than it was in 4th grade."

"Oh great," said Ken. "So Guy, what brings you here to this great library."

"I figured I should get my math homework done instead of doing it when I get home. I just got done and now I'm getting my lunch."

"Good for you," said Ryu. "I'll see you in history class."

"Later." They high-fived again before Guy left.

"Now Ken," said Ryu. "Let's get this started."

"Yay," Ken said sarcastically.

**After School- Detention Time (Dun Dun Duuun!)**

Chun-Li sighed and entered the detention room. Tanya was already in there along with Shadowgeist. The room made Chun-Li shiver. It was damp, really small, the walls were black, and the light bulb was not white, it was red.

"Hello Chun-Li," said Tanya with a sadistic grin. Chun-Li gave her the birdie before sitting far from her.

Then, Tanya turned to Shadowgeist. "What are you in for?"

"One day detention for cheating on a criminal justice test that won't be taken until next week," said Shadowgeist. "Damn, that Mr. Hotaru has a good sense."

"Makes me glad I have history class."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut startling all three students in the room. Then, part of the ceiling opened up and Mr. Akuma came in hanging upside down.

"THOSE WHO ENTER THE DETENTION ROOM COME WITH ALL THEIR PUNISHMENTS! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Chun-Li, Tanya, and Shadowgeist screamed…at least until the rope broke and Mr. Akuma landed on his head.

"Owe…"

When they knew he was alive, the three students continued shrieking.

**After School- Football Practice**

"Okay ladies, hike up those skirts and don't play butterfingers with the ball!" cried Mr. Motaro before blowing his whistle.

The guys continued on with their football practice. Meanwhile, the cheerleaders come out wearing this uniforms.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ thought Frost.

"Okay girls!" cried Miss Cheer. "As you may know already, our Cheerleading Captain is Nitara!"

"Yay!" all the girls except Frost cried out.

Miss Cheer continued. "Now, let us practice our cheers!"

The girls jogged to their spots as Frost As this was going on, all the boys have stopped as they saw Frost in her cheerleading outfit. Every guy drooled. Frost soon noticed the stares and gave then two birdies before heading to her cheer spot.

Then, Sub-Zero snapped out of his daze. "Stop staring at my girlfriend or else I'll freeze all of you!"

"Well, you were staring at her too," said Jax.

"That's because she's my _girlfriend!_"

"Hey, where's Charlie?" asked Rolento.

"He died in shop class today," replied Guile.

"That sucks."

Then, Ken shifted his eyes over to Eliza, who was one of the cheerleaders. Ken couldn't help but stare as the song, 'The Reason' by Hoobastank played.

Ryu looked over at Ken and tried to get his attention. "Eh, Ken, are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of him. Suddenly, Ryu felt an itch on the hard-to-reach part on his back. "…Okay, this sucks…"

Then, Ken felt an itch on the same spot. "Oh crap!"

Suddenly, the entire football team had itches on the hard-to reach part of their backs. They tried to reach, but no use. They couldn't even scratch another's back because their own itch was just as bad.

BB Hood stood there laughing with a box of itching powder in hand. "That's what they get for being boys!"

After the itching were finally relieved, football practice was over for the day. Ryu met up with Chun-Li, who finished up her volleyball practice after spending an hour in detention.

"I'm so exhausted," she said as they were walking home. "Today really took a lot out of me."

"You had a really rough day today sweetie." Ryu leaned over and gave Chun-Li a kiss.

Chun-Li kissed him back and smiled. "Wow, even one kiss can make things better."

Ryu felt her forehead, which felt warm to her. "You do seem very exhausted. Here, let me carry you back."

Before Chun-Li could protest, Ryu picked her up and carried her back to her house. By the time they reached the house, Chun-Li had fallen asleep. Ryu placed her on the couch and wrapped her in a warm blanket. He then went upstairs to clean up whatever peanut butter was left in her room. It was 9pm by the time he was done. He went back downstairs to say goodnight to Chun-Li, who was still asleep. He kissed her forehead, then left the house.

**A/N: Again, I accept any ideas from everyone .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Scorpion's Beach Party!**

Saturday finally came! Many of the students of Capcom-Midway High School attended Scorpion's Beach Party. The beach itself was a private beach owned by none other than the famous…Sub-Zero's Mom!

"NO! My Mom not here!" exclaimed Sub-Zero a bit frustrated.

"AWWWW!" cried the single men at the party.

Ken came to the party escorting Eliza as he promised.

"Thank you for the escort Ken," said Eliza.

"Not a problem. Now let's party!"

Ryu and Chun-Li arrived a little while later, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Wow!" cried Chun-Li. "A lot of people came to the party!"

"I think I know one of the reasons," said Ryu pointing. Chun-Li turned to where he was pointing and saw Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Bo' Rai Cho already getting drunk over tequilas.

"Ah, I see. So darling, shall we grab a couple of margaritas then."

"I guess," Ryu replied not feeling too sure, but followed his girl to the concession stands.

As they head over there, Social Distortion's _'Reach For the Sky_' played.

"Woot!" cried Scorpion holding up a bottle of Budweiser. "Under-aged drinking is great when you are part of a fan fiction!"

"Wait a minute!" cried Hsu Hao. "We're in a fan fiction!"

Mavado smacked him over the head with a random twig. "Idiot."

"WHAH!"

Everyone at the party drank, danced, and had tons of fun. After a couple of hours, nearly everyone at the party was drunk and began to do random things.

When Scorpion went to go change the CD in the CD player, a drunken Quan-Chi went up to him.

"I have a better idea," he said. "How about I play my own music?"

"Do you have an instrument with you?" asked Scorpion."

"Of course!"

"Be my guest then."

Suddenly, Quan-Chi stripped down to nothing but a pink poke-dotted thong and sunglasses and began playing his saxophone. Everyone watched…well, at least they tried…with disturbing looks on their faces.

"Come on everyone!" cried Quan-Chi. "Do the ballerina!"

"…"

Finally, Scorpion kicked him off the stage and Quan-Chi went flying into the ocean.

"And that was for tricking my family and clan into thinking Tinkerbell was real!"

Suddenly the real Tinkerbell came flying by.

"…I think I'll go now." Then Scorpion walked away.

Suddenly, Shang Tsung stripped down to his purple thong. Everyone gave him a perplexed look.

"…what?" asked Shang Tsung. "You all didn't seem surprised when Quan-Chi did it!"

As everyone was distracted, it gave Tanya the opportunity to take Mileena to a spot where she made a secret plan.

"You've told me you have something planned for those preppy girls," said Mileena.

"Indeed I do," replied Tanya. "This is my revenge against them since one of them sent me to the horrors of detention. Now, from the great company of Acme, I give you this! Mileena, step on that red X over there."

"Um, okay." Mileena said. She walked over to the red X and stood there. Suddenly, a bunch of throwing stars shoot at Mileena. She saw them in time and dodged out of the way. The stars landed on the sand with the exception of one which stabbed into the back of Havik's head.

"Hehe, that tickled!"

Mileena's eyes became perplexed. "And what exactly is that supposed to do?"

"I'm just giving them a scare," said Tanya. "And make them feel extremely embarrassed in front of the whole party! Muahahahaha-cough-"

Meanwhile, Dan walked around the party by himself. Blanka and Felicia were, um, busy, leaving the poor teen in pink all alone.

"I wish I ended up getting a date to today's party," said Dan. "Whah!"

Then, it seemed as though his luck came to him. He saw Queen-Bee standing by herself nearby.

"AH!" cried Dan. "Now I may be able to have a date with the lovely Queen-Bee! And get credit for getting her into the Demi-Human Club!"

Dan put on his best (dorky) grin and began walking over to Queen-Bee. Before he could reach her, Kairi had walked up to her.

"There you are!" cried Queen-Bee. "Let's dance!"

"All right," said Kairi. The two left, neither of them realizing they left poor Dan behind.

"Whah!" poor Dan cried.

Meanwhile, Area and her friends sit around bored.

Sakura sighed. "No fair. All the good guys got dates to this party."

"But you know," said Elena. "I think it's more important that we are all good friends!"

"Indeed we are," said Makoto. The girls gave each other a group hug.

Suddenly…

"AAAHHH!" cried Lilith. "HOTTIE ALERT!"

"WHERE!" cried both Juli and Juni.

They looked where Lilith was pointing at…Demitri!

Demitri saw Lilith pointing at him and the girls staring at him with starry eyes. "Oh shit!" he cried. "Not again!"

Immediately, the girls stampeded over to him. Demitri quickly made a run for it. Not too far, he spotted Rain who was walking around tipsy.

"Hey Rain!" cried Demitri. "I have a gift for you!"

"Huh?" Rain asked, but then Demitri took off his cape, put it over Rain, and ran off. Before Rain realized what had just happened, all the girls piled on top of him.

"NOOOO!"

Meanwhile, Ryu had left to go to the bathroom. As he was returning to Chun-Li, Vega went up to him.

"Hello Ryu," Vega said. "Nice party huh?"

"Um, yeah, it's all right," Ryu replied then sipped a bottle of his Heineken.

"All right then, let's get to it now!" Suddenly, Vega gave Ryu a quick smack in the butt.

Ryu may be drunk, but he wasn't drunk enough to not realize what had just happened. "Um, I think I'll go now." He then began to make a run for it.

"WAIT!" Vega cried as he began chasing after Ryu. Charlie and Guile had witnessed the whole thing happened.

"Sucks for him," said Guile.

"Yeah," answered Charlie. "Might be a little worse than having your head chopped off by a chainsaw."

Meanwhile, on the other hand, Ken was drunk to the core. When he saw Mileena, her veil was off…but Ken only saw the face of a Jennifer Lopez look-alike.

"Ooooo," he said while drooling.

Sheeva had saw what just happened. She got angry, walked up to Mileena, and punched her.

"You bitch! My big Ken is MINE!" yelled Sheeva.

Mileena let out a loud angry growl and the two began fighting. They both eventually fell into the blow-up pool full of Jell-o and had a monster cat fight. All the really drunk guys surrounded them.

"Oh my goodness!" cried a drunk Sagat. "It's Jennifer Lopez and Trish Stratus!"

"NO!" cried Hsu Hao. "It's Dora the Explorer and Barney the Dinosaur!"

"No!" cried Cyrax. "It's Princess Leia and Padme!"

"No!" cried Kobra. "It's Michael Jackson and Kevin Bacon!"

Everyone gave him a perplexed look.

"What?"

Meanwhile, Nitara walked around the beach party looking for some lust. She stood by the concession stand. It was then, by her luck, that Scorpion spotted her and walked up to her.

"Hey there chica," said Scorpion giving her a little pat in the butt.

Nitara gave him a seductive smile. "So what are you up to?"

"Not much. I was hoping to get some action soon."

Nitara grabbed him and used her wings to fly away with him so they could go and do 'stuff.'

Not too far from the concession stand, Johnny Cage came up with an idea to his buddies.

"Let's go streaking!"

"YAY!"

Johnny, along with Fei-Long, Yun, Yang, Guy, Cody, Sean, and…Honda…took all their clothes off and began running around the beach.

"WHEE!" cried Cody. "I'm free like a bird!"

"Me too!" cried Honda.

They passed everyone at the party. The single girls seemed delighted until they saw a naked Honda. His fat flabbed as he ran.

"AH! I'm blind!" cried Morrigan.

The running ended for Yun and Yang when they both spotted Tessa starring at them.

"Oh shit!" they cried. Both of them grabbed their clothes and ran out of the beach.

Tessa sighed. "Figured those boys had a crush on me."

Meanwhile, Kenshi laid on a bench by himself. He was quite drunk like everyone else and was daydreaming away. As he did, a drunk Jade and Pullum walked by him not realizing he was there.

"Woot!" cried Pullum. "Nice party!"

"I know!" cried Jade. "Woo…"

Pullum collapsed in the sand. As for Jade, she ended up sitting on Kenshi's face!

"MMM! MMM!" Kenshi cried as he struggled to get out.

Jade sobered up then and got herself up. She looked down and saw Kenshi coughing.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Jade. "I'm so sorry!" She then ran off full of embarrassment.

"Wait!" cried Pullum. She got herself up and followed Jade.

Kenshi sat there for a second. "What just happened?"

Suddenly, Havik came by (with the star still lodged in his skull), spinning his head and arms around. "Dude, some green girl sat on you!"

"Oh…" was all Kenshi said. He shrugged it off, then laid back down on the bench.

Suddenly, Felicia saw Kenshi on the bench.

"MEOW! Pile up!" She jumped and landed on Kenshi.

"OOF!" Kenshi cried out. Then Felicia fell asleep on him. Suddenly Blanka jumped on Felicia crushing Kenshi. "Can't…move!"

Meanwhile, Chun-Li, who was tipsy, was still waiting for Ryu to come back from the bathroom.

"Hmm, he's been gone for some time now. I should go get some more tequilas while I wait."

When she got to the concession stand, Sub-Zero had come to the same one to get tequilas as well for him and Frost. The two of them looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Hi," said Chun-Li.

"Hi," replied Sub-Zero. "It's been a while since we last talked."

"Yeah. We were quite occupied in middle school."

"Yeah. Tequila?"

"Sure?"

Chun-Li handed Sub-Zero her cup and he poured some tequila into her drink. He then poured himself two cups of tequilas and set one down.

"Haha," said Sub-Zero. "It felt like elementary school was only yesterday. Now here we are, seniors in high school."

"I know the feeling," answered Chun-Li. "And to think most of us will be heading off to college next year."

"Do you know where you want to go?"

"I was thinking about going into the police academy? How about you?"

"I'm hoping to go to the University of Antarctica."

"I never heard of it."

"Nobody has."

They both fell silent for a minute before Sub-Zero spoke up. "How are you and Ryu?"

Chun-Li forced a smirk. "We're doing great."

"Wow, I mean, you two have been dating since…"

"Fourth grade."

"Yeah. I remembered when I like you around that time."

"Yeah."

Once again, they fell silent. But not that long after, to Chun-Li's surprise, Sub-Zero learned in to kiss her. He only managed to get a little brush of her lips before Chun-Li quickly backed away and slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever try to pull that again!" cried Chun-Li with anger. Sub-Zero only stared at her for a brief moment before taking the other cup of tequila and walked away.

Then, Chun-Li became nervous. '_I hope nobody saw that!_' The only 'witnesses' were Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Bo' Rai Cho, where had already fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Tanya was still waiting for a preppy girl to come by and step on the red X to face humiliation.

"Come on already," Tanya said frustrated. "I want to finally get my revenge!"

Finally, after some time, she saw Kitana walking towards the red X.

"Yes! This is it!" Tanya yelped.

Kitana stepped on the red X…and nothing happened. Tanya became confused and walked over to the X.

"Why did that work?" Tanya examined it and then stepped on the X. Suddenly, the throwing stars dart out and were only close enough to cut Tanya's bikini right off leaving her fully exposed. Then, all the weapons landed on the sand except for one which Charlie in the head killing him. His body fell into the water.

"Oh my God!" cried Jax. "They killed Charlie!"

"Oh my God!" cried Rolento. "That is getting OLD!"

Everyone noticed Tanya and stared. No one did anything until Scorpion, who just came back from being 'busy' with Nitara, came up to her and gave her a little spank. "OOO nice buns!"

Everyone started laughing.

"WHAH!" cried Tanya as she ran off.

After that, everyone continued with what they were doing.

**The next morning…**

Everyone had fallen asleep on the beach. Chun-Li woke up to find Vega holding up shorts. Apparently, he managed to get them off Ryu while he was asleep leaving him in only his briefs.

"Look what I got, look what I got!" cried Vega like a school girl.

Area and her friends saw the shorts. "AAAHH!" they cried with excitement.

Chun-Li sighed and walked over to Vega. "Hand them over."

"Oh poo," said Vega handing the shorts over to Chun-Li.

"Speaking of shorts, have you guys seen my clothes?" asked Cody.

"Last I remembered," said Hokuto. "BB Hood threw them in the ocean."

"NOOOO!" Cody cried. He and the rest of the boys who went streaking last night jumping into the ocean to find their clothes.

Everyone else got up feeling quite groggy. They all gathered their things and headed back to where they lived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After the long (not really), crazy (more-so) weekend, the students return to another week at Capcom-Midway High, very much to their dismay. Guy, Rena, and Cody head to the cafeteria since none of them had time for breakfast this morning. Rena is pulling on Guy's ear and yelling at him about Saturday night.

"I heard what you did at that beach party from Eliza!" Rena yelled pulling on Guy's ear more. "Why did you run around naked! You could've been attacked by some psycho girl!"

'_I think he already is being attacked by one,_' thought Cody trying to withhold his laughter.

"AH!" cried Guy, a sweat drop on his forehead. "You're gonna rip my ear off! I'm sorry Rena!"

Finally, Rena let go. Guy tried to rub away the pain on his ear lobe.

Then, Rena turned to Cody acting like she didn't do anything. "So Cody, how are you and Jessica Haggar?"

"Pretty well," Cody replied. "It's too bad her father put her in Capcom Academy."

"Well you know Mr. Haggar," said Guy.

They reach the cereal bin. Cody looks through the bin. "Let's see…Cheerios, Lucky Charms, Cinnamon Toast Crunch…aha! Trix cereal!"

As he got his hand on the cereal, suddenly, the Trix rabbit came by and grabbed the other end of the cereal.

"Silly rabbit," said Cody pulling the cereal away from the rabbit. "Trix are for kids."

Suddenly, the Trix rabbit's eyes glow red. "What the hell! Lucky always gets his Lucky Charms, Buzz always gets his Honey Nut Cheerios, Sonny always gets his Cocoa Puffs, and that old man chef always gets his Cinnamon Toast Crunch. WHY CAN'T I EVER GET MY DAMN TRIX!"

Then, the rabbit took out a huge mallet, knocked Cody out, and takes the cereal. He turned and saw everyone look at him. "Come on! I dare you to take my cereal again and say that damn line again! HUH? I dare ya!"

Everyone got scared and ran out of the cafeteria leaving behind an unconscious Cody.

"I thought so." The rabbit turned to the lunch lady. "Do you have any milk?"

"Sorry son, we're out."

"BLAST! Just when I finally got my Trix after 20-something years!"

**Period 1-Criminal Justice Class**

The bell rang for class to begin. Mr. Hotaru stood up to begin his lessons of the day.

"I am sure all of you now know the laws of the classroom." Then, Morrigan raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Isn't it, like, supposed to be called 'rules,' not 'laws?'"

"They are LAWS!" Suddenly, Mr. Hotaru pressed a button on his desk. A chain wrapped around Morrigan's wrists and pulled her up.

"AAHH!" Morrigan cried.

"Any more questions students?"

"…"

Then the door opened and Scorpion walked in. Mr. Hotaru eyed him. "You are late Scorpion."

"Sorry Hotaru, the make-out closet locked me in-"

"That's _Mr_. Hotaru to you!"

Suddenly, a cage came up from the floor, locked Scorpion, and pulled him up. "What the…no!"

"Quiet." Suddenly, he pressed another button and Bo' Rai Cho got the same method as Scorpion.

"Hey man, why me?" Bo' asked slurred.

"That's for coming into my class drunk and smelly," Mr. Hotaru said. "Now, let us begin the lesson. Today, we will discuss some of the crimes that were committed like The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the REAL story of the Amityville Horror, and The Summer of Sam."

Everyone kept silent and still, extremely afraid to make the wrong move and end up like Morrigan, Scorpion, and Bo' Rai Cho as Mr. Hotaru went on with the lesson.

**Period 2- History Class**

"Good morning class," said Mr. Shunjinko. "Today we will be discussing the Revolutionary War." Then Sodom raised his hand. "Yes Sodom?"

"Kore wa bakabakashii desu!" cried Sodom.

"No Sodom, this is not stupid," Mr. Shunjinko replied. "It all began when the British began taxing the Colonists of America after the damages of the French and Indian War. Of course, the Colonists were outraged and tried many ways to rebel which included the Boston Massacre and the Boston Tea Party, which we will talk about in later lessons."

Then Chun-Li raised her hand. Mr. Shunjinko called on her. "What did they mean when there was a 'shot heard around the world?'"

Mr. Shunjinko sighed. "Well my dear, there was one thing history books haven't told you…I was the fool who gave off the first shot when I wasn't supposed to…"

(Flashback)

1775

Minutemen Captain looked at his men. "There's the British. Do not fire unless they fire at you…where's Shunjinko?"

Then, a young Shunjinko came running over to the Minutemen. "Hey men." Suddenly, Shunjinko tripped and his gun accidentally went off narrowly missing a Redcoat. The Redcoats quickly aimed their guns at the Minutemen.

"Oh crap!" cried the Captain.

(End of Flashback)

Second period ended a half hour later. On the way to their next class, Kitana and Queen Bee walked down the hall together talking about what they did over the weekend when they saw BB Hood wearing multi-colored socks. The girls saw them and giggled.

"Multi-colored fashion was so yesterday," said Queen Bee.

"I know, what was she thinking?" asked Kitana.

Unfortunately for them, BB Hood had heard them. She took both of them, shoved them into a random locker and slammed the door shut.

"AHAHAHAHA!" cried BB Hood. "And mocking people was so last year!"

A few minutes, Dan was whistling down the hall and singing.

"_Time to go to my, woo hoo, time to go to my, yahoo, time to go to my English class!_"

"Shut up Dan!" cried Rolento.

"Thank you Rolento!" Dan called out happily. He goes to his locker and opened it up. Then to his surprise, Kitana and Queen Bee tumbled out of the locker and on to the floor. Dan blinked and then said, "Ooo, neato, two girls came out of my locker!"

"You wish Dan," said Kitana. "Ugh, I thought your stinger would never stop poking me!"

"Oh yeah," said Queen Bee. "And I thought your butt would never get out of my face!"

Soon the warning bell rang and (almost) everyone began rushing to class.

**Period 6- Health Class**

"Good afternoon class," said Miss Mika. "Now that we are settled down, let's begin our very first lesson of the year on the different nutrition groups."

"But we learn that every year!" cried Sharon.

"I know, but the school requires me to teach you all, especially for those who had forgotten."

Suddenly, Adon cried out, "The Poultry is in the grain group! Am I right?"

"…"

"Sorry Adon, but that's not right," said Miss Mika. "Now do you see what I mean Sharon?"

Sharon only sighed.

"Now," Miss Mika continued. "Now, does anyone know…eh, what are you three doing to Yang?"

Everyone turned to where Sakura, Elena, and Nanase piled on poor Yang and giving him smooches. The three girls turned to Miss Mika. "Um, we're just helping him with the lesson Miss Mika," said Elena.

"That great girls!" said Miss Mika happily. The girls continued pouncing on Yang as he attempted to call for help.

**After School- Phantom of the Opera Auditions**

School finally ended after what seemed like a long day. The students who decided to audition for the play began heading to the auditorium. Yun and Yang were just passing by the auditorium entrance.

"What happened to you?" asked Yun looking at Yang, who stilled had kiss marks on him from 6th period.

"You don't wanna know," Yang replied.

That's when they both saw Tessa enter the auditorium. The boys drooled and both followed her to the auditorium. Tessa turned around and saw the boys.

"Well hello," Tessa replied. "Good luck with the auditions."

"Uh huh," the boys replied as they sat down with the other students.

Soon enough, everyone was gathered and Miss Rose came in. "Hello everyone, welcome to the Phantom of the Opera auditions. As some of you might know, the story of this play is a beauty full of love, lust, and betrayal."

"Isn't that with every romance story?" asked Scorpion.

(Scorpion may be the pimp, but acting has always been his passion since the Aladdin play in 4th grade).

"Mostly, but it all has it's own uniqueness," Miss Rose continued. "Now I know you want to get auditioning so let's begin!"

'_What was I thinking?_' Sean asked himself. He had decided to audition for the play after Ryu's advice on doing more for himself other than basketball.

The first to audition was E. Honda, who did quite decent. Then Fei-Long tried out auditioning for Raoul.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing, I love her! Show some compassion!" Fei-Long put much emotion into that one line.

"Very nice Fei-Long," said Rose. "Now, let's hear you sing a line from the song, 'All I Ask of You.'"

Fei-Long cleared his throat and sang. "No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . ."

Everyone applauded at Fei-Long's magnificent voice.

"That was excellent Fei-Long," said Miss Rose. "Next!"

The auditions continued with Elena, Lilith, Tessa, Li Mei, Cammy, Quan-Chi, Shang Tsung (forced by Quan-Chi), Makoto, Havik (for the heck of it), Sean, Blair, Kairi, Sodom, Hokuto, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Skullomania, Karin, Scorpion, Nanase, Johnny Cage, and Ibuki. All did quite well.

Then came Adon's turn.

"I'm auditioning for the Phantom," said Adon.

"Go ahead Adon," said Miss Rose sighing.

Adon cleared his throat. "This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate, an eternity of this before your eyes."

Everyone cringed at Adon's annoying screeching obnoxious voice.

"Um, very, eh, nice," Miss Rose managed to say. "Now, I'll regret this later, please sing for us."

Adon cleared his throat and say WAY off key and very high-pitched causing some of the glasses to crack.

'_Great, more reparations,_' thought Miss Rose. "Um, thank you Adon."

Adon did a somersault, took off his rim-thingy off his head, raised it over his head, and cried out, "YEAH!"

"…"

"Is that is?" Miss Rose looked around, but then she spotted the Lee brothers. "Oh, you boys ready to audition?"

Everyone turned around and looked at Yun and Yang.

"Is that what this was all about?" asked Yun with a goofy grin as Yang sweat dropped.

"Um, yes boys," Miss Rose said. "Why don't you start off." She pointed at Yun. Yun sighed and got up. He then grabbed a script from Johnny Cage.

"My script!" cried Johnny.

Yun got up to the middle of the stage and turned to a random page, and then read a random script from the character Firmin. "Eh, we need you too…some line…"

"But it was quite nice the way you brought it out," said Rose. "Now can you sing?"

Yun sighed and sang a random song for two lines.

"Not bad," said Miss Rose. "Now your brother."

Yun passed the script to Yang, who went up on stage. He too read a random line from the script from a random page, who happened to be the character Phantom. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon -is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little Iying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you . . .Curse you . . ."

"Ooo not bad," Miss Rose said quite impressed. "Now, can you sing for us?"

Yang sighed and belched out a few lyrics from a random song. The entire time, everyone's, even Miss Rose's, jaws dropped in amazement. It was like an angel suddenly came into the room. When Yang ended the number, everyone was completely speechless.

Finally, Miss Rose spoke. "That was wonderful Yang. You're done now."

Yang went back to his seat glad that it was over and hoped to not deal with that again.

"All right everyone," continued Miss Rose. "Thank you all for auditioning for the Phantom of the Opera play. You will all know who will be playing who at the end of the week. Have a nice evening."

Everyone left. As the Lee brothers left, Yun gave Yang a perplexed look. "Where the heck did you learn to sing like _that_?'

"Mom taught me when we were little, remember? You thought it was too girly to sing and didn't want anything to do with it," Yang replied with a grin.

Yun only sighed.

**After Football Practice**

Ryu came back from his house sore to the core. Practice had been much more of a pain today, especially with their first game against SNK High School coming in two days.

"Well, at least I'm home," said Ryu. "I think I'll have a nice, relaxing hot bath before dinner."

He went into the bathroom, filled the tub with very warm water, stripped all of his clothing off, and stepped into the tub. He closed his eyes enjoying the bath.

Since his eyes were closed, he does not realize that the Kung-Fu Chickens are spying on him.

"Blok blok! (We will strike very, _very_ soon human!)," said the Kung-Fu Chicken leader.

Behind him, all the female Kung-Fu Chickens jump up and down excitedly trying to get a peak at the nude Ryu. This frustrated the Kung-Fu Chicken leader.

"BLOK! (Stop it now or else I'm send you to Chicken Warp!)," he warned. They stopped and stayed still. After a couple of minutes, they left to return to their mysterious hideout to plan more on their come back…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Woot! It's Thursday!" cried Mavado has he and his gang head to school.

"You know what that means?" asked Sagat.

"Free Sundaes!" cried Hsu Hao. Immediately after, Mavado smacked him over the head. "OWIE!"

"Just shut up," Mavado replied.

Bison rubbed his hands together. "Hang the nerds on the flagpole!"

"Why are you using a plural?" asked Baraka. "Dan Hibiki is the only nerd in this school."

"…Oh yeah, you're right!"

That's when they saw Dan whistling the theme to Blue's Clues. Sadistic grins spread over the gang's faces.

5 milliseconds later…

"PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!" cried out Dan as the guys laughed and mocked him.

As this was going on, Shang Tsung pulled Quan-Chi aside and showed him what looked like an ad.

"Look at this Quan," said Shang. "This will surely help us take over the school."

"But I don't know how to read!" cried Quan-Chi.

"…oh, I almost forgot." Then Shang read the ad to Quan-Chi;

_Looking to make your school a better place?_

_Then come to the main office anytime today and _

_Sign up to become Capcom-Midway High's_

_Class President! No experience necessary!_

Quan-Chi looked at the picture on the ad. "Hey, isn't that Mr. Shunjinko?"

Shang Tsung looked at the picture and saw that Mr. Shunjinko was dressed like Uncle Sam. "Come Quan-Chi! We shall go to the main office and sign up!"

"Yay!" Quan-Chi cried out. "We're going to be the presidents!"

"No you idiot! Only you will run as President because I'm the only one between the two of us capable of being the campaign manager!"

"Can I wear a ballerina dress?"

"No."

"Darn."

As they headed off to class, Hsien-Ko and Honda spot the same ad on the school board.

"Look Eddy!" cried Hsien-Ko. "Looks like our school needs a class President. I'm going to go sign up this afternoon."

"That'll be fun Koko!" cried Honda.

"Will you be my campaign manager?"

"Sweet like candy!"

Meanwhile, Jax and Rolento talked about today's upcoming football game against SNK Firebirds. They are wearing their blue and black football shirts.

"You up for the game today?" asked Jax.

"Ready and waiting," replied Rolento. "I can safely say that SNK is the best of them all and I've always enjoyed playing against them. Of all the rival schools, I always have the best games against them."

That's when they noticed something new, something that they have never seen before. They saw two people, and only huge monster, in security uniforms. On their name tags they are Q, Drahmin, and Moloch.

Jax let out a gulp. "I heard Mr. Hotaru was talking about getting the school to get security guards, but who knew that would actually happen."

Then, Adon saw them and suddenly cried out, "The government is here! Run ET run!"

Suddenly, the real ET came running across the hall waving his hands around and screaming until he disappeared. Jax and Rolento blinked a couple of times.

"Eh, Jax," said Rolento. "Tell me you just saw ET running across the hall like in that one episode of Family Guy."

"Yes I did," answered Jax unsure of himself.

"Good, then I'm not going crazy. Let's just pretend we never saw that."

"Yeah."

They headed off to class without another word.

**Lunch Time**

Fei-Long and his crew are quietly eating lunch until he spoke up. "Tomorrow, they'll be posting up the cast for Phantom."

"I'm surprised this year Fei-Long," said Sean. "I'd figure you would try out for the role of the Phantom, but instead you went for the second-leading man Raoul."

"I'd figure I'd do something new. After all, I've been playing leading male roles since Junior high and I thought maybe for my last year in high school I can do something different."

"Have you still thought about going to acting school?" asked Skullomania.

"Still have my mind set on it."

"Sweet, I still have my mind set on Superhero College in an unknown island!"

Everyone only blinked before Fei-Long spoke again. "Hey Yang, you did quite good in the singing portion of the auditions."

Yang looked up at Fei-Long after taking a bite out of his sandwich. "It's no big deal really."

"It should be. That's very good talent you have. You shouldn't let it go to waste."

Suddenly, Kobra jumped up! "Holy smokes! I'm getting a message from another dimension!" He sat back down. "It says, 'Oooooooooooooo.'"

Fei-Long looked at the can next to him. "Kobra, that because those are Spaghetti-O's."

"Wait, wait wait!" Kobra cried out again. "I'm getting another message. It says, 'Fei-Long is an idiot!'"

"Liar!" cried Fei-Long.

Yun looked over Kobra's shoulder to see the spoon. "I hate to say it, but he's right."

Fei-Long looked at the spoon and saw in caps, FEI-LONG IS AN IDIOT! Fei-Long only sighed and kept eating.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Ibuki and Hokuto are talking while the other samurai gang eat quietly.

"So, any process on the upcoming fencing team?" asked Ibuki with curiosity.

"Well," Hokuto replied. "The good news is they'll be starting it up officially for the first time in the spring sports season."

"…I'm assuming there's a bad news to it."

"Yeah…Mr. Shunjinko will be the coach."

"Poo, why him?"

Hokuto sighed. "Apparently, he has excellent experience with the way of the sword.

(Camera flashes to the teacher's lounge)

Mr. Shunjinko is training with his sword…blindfolded, thinking he was great in the way of the sword. He was indeed…until he shoved the sword in front of him…and it so happened that Mr. Motaro's 'behind' was facing him…

(Camera flashes back to the cafeteria)

"Well, we could at least give him a chance then," said Ibuki. At that moment, they heard a loud, agonizing scream. "Did you hear that? Sounded like Mr. Motaro."

"He must've forgot his lucky thong," Hokuto said with a shudder.

Ibuki sighed and looked over at Dairou, who was silent as the other guys at the table. Once she laid eyes on him, she became all starry-eyed. '_That Dairou is so dreamy…so mysterious…so_…'

Before she could finish her thought, Kung Lao came to the table stumbling a bit. Then, he blurted out, "I like you Ibuki, wanna go out with me?"

Ibuki resisted giving Kung Lao a disgusted look. "That's nice of you Kung Lao, but I'm not interested."

Suddenly, Kung Lao scooped Ibuki in his arms and then carried her out of the cafeteria. The samurai gang looked where Ibuki previously was with blank expressions.

Hokuto looked at them. "Kung Lao may be a drunk, but I've known him long enough to know that he wouldn't harm her. So don't go after him samurai style."

"Okay," said Bishamon before they continued eating.

Nearby, Ryu and Ken chat.

"Today is actually a normal day for once," said Ken. "Nothing chaotic went on."

Behind him, the make-out closet appeared. Scorpion, Poison, and Blair went inside and shut the door. Ryu blinked a couple of times. "Speaking of which, I felt as though something was quite unusual last night."

"Like what?" asked Ken with curiosity.

Right then, Havik walked over to Frost. "Hey there coldie, wazzup!"

Frost gave him a look of disgust and freezes him. Ryu blinked again. "Well, when I got home from football practice, I felt like I was being spied on…"

"Don't worry about it," replied Ken. "It's all in your imagination. It's not like you're crying over spilled milk."

Suddenly, Charlie came by and slipped on spilled milk. He went out the door and landed in the middle of the road with no cars. He stood up. "I'm alive!" Suddenly, a car came over and squished him like a bug with only his blood left.

"Guess you're right," replied Ryu.

**Period 8-Shop Class**

Chun-Li hummed herself as she built her dream house. As she did, Zangief spoke out. "And remember kiddies, alvays uses pretty colurs to paint zee birdiehousies, like thees one!" He took what was probably the brightest lavender anyone could think of.

Then, Chun-Li began to daydream about Ryu. They both knew they weren't going to see each other again until tomorrow morning since he had his football game. She only wished she could be able to go to the game, but she had volleyball practice after school in preparations for their first game against the dreaded Namco High School next week, so their coach, Miss Mika, was going to make them work extra hard.

'_Oh Ryu,_' said Chun-Li. '_You didn't join football until this year. What drove you to this?_'

That's when her classmate Sareena came over to her. "Hey Chun-Li, can you help me with one quick thing? I can't seem to keep the wood still when I try to hammer it together."

"Here," Chun-Li said holding the wood. "I'll hold it together and you hammer the nail in. It's the trickiest part."

They managed to successfully get the pieces of the birdhouse together.

"Thanks Chun-Li," said Sareena. "You're really cool about everything. Maybe we can hang out some time, just you and me."

Chun-Li gave her a small smile. "Thanks Sareena. I'll have to see, with my busy schedule and everything."

"That's okay, toots. I'll see you around and thanks again." Then, Sareena walked back to her seat.

'_Toots?_' Chun-Li thought oddly.

Nearby, Nitara and Mileena are arguing…and it's not about the birdhouses.

"Scorpion is mine!" hissed Mileena. "You had no right to go all over him at the party!"

"It was our choice, not yours!" hissed Nitara. "Besides, I don't think he would want to risk being with you after what you did to Robin from DC High…"

(Flashback)

At some party…

"Oooo, you are fine!" cried Robin as Mileena got ready to go down on him.

"You know it," Mileena replied who had her veil on.

The camera moves outside and all you can hear is a zip, a munch, and an agonizing scream.

(End of Flashback)

"Well, he was a wussy anyways!" said Mileena.

Then the bell rang ending class and their verbal argument.

**After school on the bus.**

A bandage is wrapped around Motaro's behind. "All right ladies, today we're gonna hike up our skirts and kicks those behinds of those SNK students! Just don't do one thing…don't use samurai swords…they kinda hurt."

The football team only sat there and blinked.

Suddenly, the bus driver Balrog shouted. "Okay everyone, let's sing! The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round! Come on!"

Everyone still sat there and blinked.

Then BB Hood stood up. "I have an idea!"

She took out a CD played and Jet's '_Are You Gonna Be My Girl_' comes on. BB Hood began break dancing and playing air guitar.

Ken looked at Ryu. "Well look on the bright side, it's not that bimbo who plays Lizzie McGuire."

"I actually like this song," Ryu replied snapping his fingers.

"I was talking about BB Hood."

"Oh."

After a long drive, they finally reach SNK High School. The football players, who wore red and white uniforms, stopped their practicing to take a look at the Capcom-Midway school bus coming towards the field.

"Well, this is it," said SNK's football captain Kyo Kusanagi. "Another football game against Capcom-Midway. We've always been cool with them."

"We're still gonna kick their a-es like last year!" cried out Quarterback Terry Bogard.

Then they heard the whistle blow. The team looked over at their coach Chang Koehan. "All right ladies! Time to get ready or else I'll squish you all in my big belly!"

Terry sighed. "Why did he have to be the coach…"

Meanwhile on another Capcom-Midway bus, the cheerleading squad looked out the window to get a look at the SNK cheerleading squad.

"No fair!" cried Karin. "They have shorter skirts than we do!"

"Now, now let's not get jealous," said Miss Cheer. "We're here to have fuuuun!" She raised both of her hands up in excitement.

"Yeah!" the girls cried except Frost who sat in the very back and only went, "Nay…"

"Oh come on Frosty!" cried out Miss Cheer. "Don't be so down, let yourself out!"

"Don't call me Frosty."

Soon the Capcom-Midway Crows got off the buses and began heading down to the SNK football field. The Firebird mascot began dancing around and the Crow mascot joined him.

"I've always wondered who was under that costume," said Guile as he looked at their mascot.

Mr. Motaro and Mr. Chang shook hands before the referee came in. "Are you teams ready to rumble!"

Both teams raised their helmets and cheered out.

"Wait a minute, is that a girl?" asked a confused Kim Kaphwan looking at BB Hood. She then gave him a look, an evil gleam in her eyes sending chills up his spine.

"Will the captains please step forward!" the referee called out. Demitri and Kyo stepped out. The referee looked at Demitri with a coin in his hand. "You make the call." He threw the coin in the air.

"Heads," called Demitri. Then, the coin came back down and hit him on the head. "OWE!"

The coin landed on tails (on the ground), which meant that SNK will be receiving first.

And so the game went on, and it was indeed a very close one. At half-time, it was 17-15 with SNK winning. The cheerleaders went up and did their numbers starting with Capcom-Midway. They managed to get a few claps after the dance to their song, '_Nasty_' by Janet Jackson. Then, SNK went up. The audience cheered for them as they played their number '_In Da Club_' by 50 cent.

After the competition, SNK's cheerleading captain Mai Shiranui came over to Nitara. "That was a good number you guys did."

"Thanks," Nitara replied.

"You seem like a Goth. That's pretty cool, you don't see that many Goths join the cheerleading squad."

Nitara grinned, showing off her fangs, which startled Mai a bit. "It's my first time. Say, I didn't even think I would get along with someone from a rival school."

"Me either," Mai replied. "Guess some rival schools can be friends."

Then the game continued, with the teams still neck and neck. At the very last second of the last quarter, Rolento managed to jump over Billy Kane and land a touchdown, ending it with Capcom-Midway winning.

"WOOT!" the guys cried out. Then, Sub-Zero took the bucket of water and poured it over Mr. Motaro's head.

"AH!" Mr. Motaro cried out.

After the celebration, the teams congratulated each other. Then, Kyo and Ryu stopped and stared at each other before Kyo spoke. "You did good out there. First year?"

"Yeah," Ryu replied. "Is it me or do you seem familiar."

"I was wondering the same thing. Oh well, if anything, we make good rivals, like those two."

Ryu looked over Kyo's shoulder and saw Ken and Terry pulling each other's hair and fighting over the play. Ryu only sighed.

"Well, I'll see you around, and when you go against Namco, good luck."

"Same to you. I guess none of the teams can beat them."

"What team doesn't?" Then Kyo went off and joined up with the others.

After another moment, the Capcom-Midway team went on their buses and headed home…and tried to close their minds from Balrog's horrible singing of the song, 'Pop Goes the Weasel.'

**After volleyball practice.**

After a long volleyball practice, Chun-Li was taken home by Pullum. She was originally going to walk home, but Pullum insisted because she didn't want one of her friends walking home by themselves at night.

"Wow, you're quite amazing Chun-Li," said Pullum. "You know how much I hate gym. I've always dreaded getting one bead of sweat on my face."

Chun-Li chuckled a little. "This whole athletic thing pretty much runs in my family. My mother was a star track runner in her high school days and my father was a star basketball player. Amazing that they both met in elementary school."

"Speaking of which," Pullum said. "Is it me, or has Ryu changed a bit?"

Chun-Li was a bit surprised to hear this from her own friend. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been a sweet guy since who-knows-how-long, don't get me wrong, but he has slightly changed this year. I've always known that he would avoid doing any after-school activities, you know, with all the chaos our school has to offer. But he joined the football team this year…and you do plan on asking him to be part of the fashion show, right?"

"Of course, but I haven't got the chance to tell him."

"…Chun-Li, how much time have you spent with him since school began?"

Chun-Li gave it a moment of thought before replying, "Wow, I didn't even think about it. Even though it's only been over a week, we only see each other until 6th period, then I don't see him again until morning. And I only saw him at Scorpion's Beach Party over the weekend."

Soon, they reached Chun-Li's house. Pullum parked her car by the curb in front of Chun-Li's house.

"You're a very lucky girl," Pullum continued. "You and Ryu have been together since the 4th grade. You had your arguments of course, but haven't broken up once. That is one heck of a commitment most people don't keep during our school years. Are you two going to the same college next year?"

"Well, no, but we decided to stay home. He was thinking about applying to Capcom University and I want to go into the police academy."

"Awesome! But any who, I just hope that you two will be together by the end of the year. With everything that will be going on this year-"

"I'm sure everything will be fine," said Chun-Li. She took off her seatbelt and began getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow Pullum."

"Good night!" Pullum cried out. Once Chun-Li got into her house, Pullum drove off. Thoughts immediately came to Chun-Li's mind…no-so-pleasant ones.

'_I wonder…will Ryu and I still have that hold again this year?_'

**A/N: I apologize if the SNK characters seem OOC (then again what characters in this fic isn't). Expect to seem the SNK characters again in a future chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Friday finally comes. People began planning their weekend including Cyrax, who ran over to his friends Sub-Zero, Frost, Sektor, and Smoke holding up five tickets.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Cyrax cried out excitedly.

"You finally met Princess Leia," said Frost sarcastically.

"I wish. Anyway, are any of you doing anything this weekend?"

"…"

"Good! Because just today I managed to snag five tickets to this year's Star Wars Convention which is tomorrow!"

"Again?" asked Sektor bummed out.

"Hey, isn't that Ryu's headband?" asked Sub-Zero looked at Smoke, who wore Ryu's headband over his head.

"Eh…………….no," Smoke replied. Just as he said that, he managed to steal a Bon Jovi CD from Kairi's pocket. "Yoink!" He looked inside the case. "Damn it! There's no CD!"

"Well anyway, I'll do the driving I guess," said Sub-Zero.

"Great!" cried Cyrax. "With Sub-Zero driving, we can get there much quicker!"

Sub-Zero sighed. "I'm going to class." He kissed Frost before walking away.

"Farewell Subbie-wan!" Cyrax called out making Sub-Zero growl a little.

Meanwhile, Tanya, Karin, Morrigan, and Sharon are at their lockers getting their books for classes.

"Ugh, I'm like, so mad!" cried Morrigan holding her hand out. "I broke my pinkie nail. This is the worst day ever!"

"Don't worry," said Karin. "No one will hardly notice."

Then Havik walked by. "Haha, Morrigan has a broken pinkie nail!" Then he ran off leaving Morrigan to fume more.

"Well, I'm having a good day so far," said Tanya. "I have this great plan with getting closer to destroying all the popular girls?"

"What is it?" asked Sharon excitedly.

But before Tanya could continue, Scorpion came by and gave her a slap on the butt. "Hey sweet cheeks!" he said. Reminded by what happened at the beach party, Tanya let out a 'Whah!' and ran off.

Sharon walked over to Scorpion in a seductive voice. "Hey you, wanna go to the make out closet?"

"Hell no!" Scorpion said before walking away leaving Sharon quite mad.

Nearby, those who auditioned for the Phantom play waited impatiently for the cast list to be posted up. After what seemed like forever, Miss Rose finally came by and put the list up. Fei-Long pushed everyone away and was the first one to see the list. He didn't have to look for his name too long.

"YES!" he cried out. "I'm going to be playing Raoul!"

"Congratulations Fei-Long," said Honda, who looked at the list next. "Yay! I'm playing Piangi!"

Adon managed to get past everyone and went next. "Auctioneer? I'm an Auctioneer? Hell has been frozen over!" He stomped away angrily.

"Oh boo hoo," Karin said looking at the list. "Carlotta! No way! I should be Christine!"

"Serves you right," said Felicia who looked at the list. "Carlotta's -meow- maid?"

"Well, well, well," Karin said. "We'll be working together along with Hokuto being the wigmaker and seamstress."

"Thanks a lot!" cried out Hokuto stomping away.

Yun and Yang were just passing by when they saw the group.

"Isn't that the call for the Phantom cast?" asked Yun.

"I think so," replied Yang.

The two of them watched either happily or angry as they found their names next to their characters. Once most of them were cleared away, they walked over to the cast list. Yun managed to take a peak first. "Firmin? Who's Firmin?"

Ibuki heard this. "He's one of the two new owners of the Opera. It's quite a good part. Unfortunately, Johnny Cage is playing the other owner, Andre."

"Doh!" Yun cried out. Then he looked at Yang. "So, what part did you get."

When Yang looked, he was very surprised to see his name on top of the list. Then he looked over at who he was playing. "…I'm…The Phantom."

"Woot! That's the biggest part in the play!" said Ibuki. "You must be so excited. I'm play Madame Giry, who plays an important role in the play."

Yang sighed. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on bro!" said Yun. "Miss Rose obviously saw great talent in you. I mean, after that singing, I'm not surprised."

"I guess…by the way, who's playing the leading female?"

"The character Christine will be played by…" Ibuki looked over at the list. "…Nanase?"

"Surprised?" asked Yun.

"Yeah. Usually Karin and Felicia play the leading roles. Guess this is material they're not used to."

"Guess I'll be kissing her…" Yang said.

"Actually, Fei-Long's character does the most kissing. I believe you only kiss her once."

"Good." Then, Yang's mind was filled with Tessa. '_She should've been Christine. Instead, she's a dancer…_'

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream. They turned around and saw Ken being carried by Sheeva. The three of them blinked and walked away to their classes.

"Put me down!" Ken begged. Then he found himself being dragged into the girls' bathroom. "Not again!"

"Yes again my big Keeeen!" She shoved him into an empty stall, went inside, and began making out with him.

"MMM! MMM!" Ken muffled. Finally, after some struggle, he broke himself free and crawled over to the other stall. Unfortunately, there was Pullum.

"AAHH!" Pullum cried out. "Get out of here you perv!" She kicked him back to the stall where Sheeva was waiting.

"You're so cruel…" Ken said before Sheeva began making out with him again.

As this was all happening, Sakura was in front of the mirror doing her makeup. "Such a pleasant day, isn't it?"

She looked over at Vega who was doing his nails. "Yes it is indeed. I'm happy to be the only male actually welcomed into the girls' bathroom."

**Library**

During third period, Cammy went to go to the bathroom, but ended up getting lost and found her way into the library.

"STARS!" Mr. Nemesis cried out for no apparent reason.

Cammy went over to him. "Excuse me Mr, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"…..STARS!"

"Um, okay." Cammy continued inside the library. "Stars, stars, where are the stars?"

When he reached the back of the library, she was surprised when she found a little leprechaun standing there.

The Leprechaun smiled and held out a box of cereal. "Buy my Lucky Charms cereal, part of your complete breakfast!"

Cammy stared at Lucky for a minute before saying… "Are you stars?"

Now it was Lucky who looked at her. "Umm…well, there are stars in my cereal. Try some, they're magically delicious."

Suddenly, Sodom came by and grabbed Lucky. "Watashi kaze Lucky! (I caught Lucky!)" he cried out before running off.

"NO!" Lucky cried out.

Cammy, more confused than usual, said, "That was strange. Now to find stars." After a while, he walked out of the library.

**Period 8- Film Class**

"Class," said Miss Rose. "Today, before we begin our lessons, I'll be giving out your very first assignments of the year. With the skills that you've learned so far, you will be filming yourself doing your favorite activities. Since it normally requires two people to do this, I've already assigned partners. You will have two weekends to do this project."

Nearly everyone growled a little except Dan, who obviously went, "YAHOO!" Miss Rose took out a piece of paper and began reading out the pairings.

"All right, we have…Shang Tsung and Scorpion, Morrigan and Eliza, Kenshi and Kitana, Jade and Dairou, Queen Bee and Yang, Demitri and Dan-"

"WHAT?" Demitri cried out ready to die.

"Yahoo! We're going to have so much fun, right Demitri?"

Demitri only grumbled to himself.

Miss Rose continued. "And finally…Ryu and Havik."

Havik twisted his head 180 degrees to face Ryu and waved to him. Ryu nervously waved back. With Havik as his filming partner, the project was going to be quite interesting.

**After Sports**

Chun-Li came home to a quiet house, assuming her father wasn't home and out on another police mission.

"Well," she said to herself. "I might as well start up on my Sex education homework."

She normally did her homework in the kitchen. She was wondering what she was going to cook for dinner when she realized…something was already being cooked.

Chun-Li walked into the kitchen wondering what it was and gasped. The kitchen table was neatly set with a cloth over the table. Two candles were lit in the middle of the table, the only lights in the room, and two plates, forks, knives, cups, and napkins were neatly placed in the right spots. Chun-Li looked over at by the stove and saw Ryu cooking away.

Ryu hadn't noticed her come in. This gave Chun-Li the opportunity to sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. She planted a kiss on the back of Ryu's neck. "This is such a surprise," she whispered.

Ryu turned around to face her and they shared a brief kiss. "How was volleyball practice?"

Chun-Li sighed. "Exhausting. Miss Mika is really nervous about our first game against Namco."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Tell you what, why don't you go rest in the den while I finish dinner."

"Okay," Chun-Li said with a smile. They shared another kiss before Chun-Li made her way into the den.

Later, they enjoyed a good meal containing sesame chicken with mixed vegetables and rice. For drinks, they had some Shirley Temple. They talked about their day and their upcoming sports game. The football team would be going against DC High soon enough.

Once they were finished with dinner, they cleaned up and put the dishes away before blowing out the candles and heading into the den. They sat on the couch, but just as soon, they lied down and began to slowly make out. For a while, they created their heat of passion, both of them wishing this moment would last forever. Eventually, Chun-Li pulled away and looked up at Ryu. She took a hand and rubbed her hand over his forehead.

"Honey…your headband is missing…"

Ryu quickly touched his own forehead. "Heh, I didn't know it was gone…I wear it so much, it became a part of me."

"It doesn't matter."

They continued with their passion. When Chun-Li found the moment extremely intense, she stopped herself and pulled away. Ryu got the idea and looked at her with caring and concern. "It's okay Chun-Li. I know you are not ready to go that far yet."

"I know…it's just sometimes I get so lost into the passion that I forget my own vow to wait until the right moment came."

"And you know I understand."

Then, Chun-Li smirked. "So…what's the occasion of all of this?"

Ryu stroked her bangs which hung over her forehead. "Because I love you."

Chun-Li wanted to cry then, but held it back. "I love you too."

They held each other close, enjoying the moment together.

**Meanwhile at Chicken Warp.**

Mileena just finished an order for Pullum, Eliza, Kitana, and Jade. "Would you like fries with that?"

"Ew," Pullum said. "They're so greasy. Like I said, we only want the chicken salads."

Mileena held the urge to slap her. "Then that'll be 12 dollars."

The girls split their orders and gave their money to Mileena. When she handed them their change, Eliza looked at her. "You know, you don't have to be so grumpy."

Suddenly, Mileena let out a loud growl chasing the girls away.

The girls ended up outside and decided to sit on Pullum's car and enjoy their chicken salads. Pullum looked at her salad. "Ugh, this looks nasty. I'm so glad that I'm rich. I would never work at a disgusting place like Chicken Warp."

The other girls only nodded before Pullum continued. "So, have any of you girls managed to get anyone for the Fashion show?"

"Well," said Jade. "I managed to get Tessa to join."

"I think Queen Bee managed to get Hsien-Ko to volunteer," said Eliza. "I'm going to try to get Ken, but it's been hard…with Sheeva and all."

"How about invite Sheeva along as well?" Pullum suggested. "We could advertise fashion for her height."

"Good idea."

They continued to talk about the fashion club until they finished their salads. They soon went into Pullum's car and drove away.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Kitana as they got on the main road.

"Well, we could-" Pullum began, but suddenly, a squirrel came running right in front of them forcing Pullum to turn her car, but just as soon lost control of it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the girls cried.

The squirrels watched as they went down a ditch and hit a tree. Another squirrel came out. Both squirrels looked at each other and began high-fiving each other!

The girls managed to survive the crash without a single scratch on themselves. They struggled to get out of the car and eventually were standing around the car.

"You girls okay?" Eliza said panicked. The girls nodded nervously.

Suddenly, an older version of Nelson from The Simpson's came by riding his motorcycle. He pointed at the girls and went, "Ha, ha!"

"You'll get yours in due time!" cried Jade angrily.

"What am I going to do?" cried Pullum. "I may be all right physically, but this was my Mom's car! She's so going to kill me!"

"Come on," said Kitana putting a hand on Pullum's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll figure this all out."

The four of them walked out of the ditch and on to the road to find temporarily shelter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The Weekend!**

Cyrax dragged Sub-Zero, Frost, Smoke, and Sektor to the Star Wars Convention in the nearby city. Once they enter the building, Cyrax, who was dressed up like a Jedi, became extremely delighted.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried out like a school girl. "This is the best day of my life! Now to finally go find Princess Leia!" He began running around the convention. His friends stood there in silence.

"Well look on the bright side," said Sektor. "At least we're not on an actual ship…"

(Flashback)

"WHEE!" Cyrax cried out driving a Podracer in outer space. "I am invincible!"

However, his friends are in the back seat clinging on to dear life fearing that Cyrax's bad driving will cause them to crash.

(End of Flashback)

Smoke shuddered. "That's true."

Then Sektor took out a magazine. "Well, time to kill some time." He opened a random page revealing a centerfold of Sub-Zero's Mom. "Oh my."

"Gimme that!" Sub-Zero shouted grabbing the magazine and shredding it. "Well might as well sink more into Cyrax's obsession…again."

"Well, do whatever you please," said Smoke. "I'm going to go pick pocketing."

"And I'm going to that strip club across the street," said Sektor.

"And I'm going to the Chip-n-dale place next door," said Frost.

"None of you are going anywhere!" demanded Sub-Zero. "We're Cyrax's friends and we all stick together. Now hopefully, probably not, we can attempt to get him out of there sooner. Let's go."

The three growl and follow Sub-Zero deeper into Cyrax's obsession.

Meanwhile, Tanya, Mileena, Sharon, Karin, Morrigan, and Kira go out of town for the weekend.

"Say, what town are we in anyways?" asked Sharon.

"Like, who cares!" cried out Morrigan. "We're out of town!"

"WOOT!" the girls cried out.

The girls drive around for a bit in Tanya's beat up, extremely old, yellow Dodge Caravan. After a little bit of driving, the van suddenly shut down.

"Stupid thing!" cried out Tanya. The girls got out of the van. Tanya gave it a kick and then the whole thing suddenly collapsed into pieces. "DAMMIT!"

"Hey wait a sec," said Kira. "We can go to that club over there."

The girls turn and look at where the club was and see cute men going in.

"Now that's the place to go!" cried Karin.

"Let's go in." said Mileena.

The girls go into the club. They look around and find many good-looking men and pretty girls around.

"This place just needs to do one more thing," said Tanya. "Get rid of these bimbos in here."

"Hehehehe!" the girls said.

In another meanwhile, Blanka and Felicia are trying to figure out what to do.

"Well," said Felicia. "Dan -meow- went away for the weekend to -meow- visit his grandma."

Blanka nodded.

Felicia did some thinking for a bit, and then finally got an idea. "I -meow- know! Why don't we go on a date…at the pet store!"

Blanka grinned and nodded with excitement.

"Let's -meow- go then!"

The both curled up into a ball and quickly rolled their way to the nearest pet shop.

While that was going on, Jax and Rolento are trying to straighten their ties.

"I can't believe we're doing this…" said Rolento.

"I know," Jax agreed. "Who knew that Sonya Blade, the biggest tomboy in Capcom-Midway High, was into the ballet…"

Rolento shrugged. "I guess every tomboy really does have their feminine side. But I mean, a ballet? Come on…"

Then, Sonya came in wearing a black dress and held a small whip in her hand. "Are you boys ready?"

"…"

Sonya began lifting the whip in the air.

"Yes ma'am!" Jax and Rolento cried out right away.

"Good. I'll be doing the driving so that you two don't drive somewhere else. Now come along."

The two male teens gulped and then followed Sonya to her car.

At the mall, Li Mei and Cammy are going shopping.

"O! Look at this," cried Li Mei holding out a lavender shirt. "Isn't this cute?"

"What's a cute?" asked Cammy confused. "And where are those stars?"

Li Mei sighed. "Well I like it, I'm going to go buy it. I'll be back." Then she left to the cash register.

Cammy stood there wondering what to do next when Vega spotted her and came by. "Hello there Cammy," said Vega. He whipped out a lollipop. "I got candy!"

"Candy!" Cammy cried out and grabbed it. Vega began walking away and Cammy followed her.

A few minutes later, Li Mei returned holding a bag. "I'm back!" but then she realized Cammy wasn't around. "Cammy? Where did you go?"

Li Mei looked around for a bit. Cammy was far gone. "Oh no! She must've been kidnapped! I gotta so save her!"

She took out her morning star and began looking for Cammy.

Back at the Star Wars Convention…

Frost and Sub-Zero looked around for a bit.

"Where did that yellow metal head go?" asked Frost.

"Who knows anymore," replied Sub-Zero. "For all we know, he may have found a cardboard cut out of Princess Leia and is making out with it."

When they turned around, they found Cyrax, who found a cardboard cut out of Princess Leia and is now making out with it. Sweat drops appeared on Sub-Zero and Frost's head.

"Great," Sub-Zero said. He dared himself to walk over to Cyrax. "Eh, Cyrax, you do realize that's only a cardboard cut out, right?"

Cyrax did not listen to him. "Oh Princess Leia, where have you been all my life?"

"For crying out loud," said Frost. She took the cut out from Cyrax and ripped it up.

"NOOO!" cried Cyrax. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're embarrassing yourself," said Sub-Zero. "Now where are Smoke and Sektor?"

"I'm right here," said Smoke. He was wearing a trench coat that looked quite heavy.

"What did you steal this time?" asked Frost.

"Eh, nothing," said Smoke. Then, he took the broken cardboard cut out and shoved it into his trench coat. "Yoink!"

"Okay, now where's Sektor?" asked Sub-Zero.

That's when Sektor came running towards them. "Guys, you're not going to believe what I found. Come with me!"

"Yay!" cried Cyrax following Sektor. The other three sighed and followed their two friends.

Back Out of Town…

Tanya managed to kidnap Blue Mary from SNK High. She then took her and shoved her into a closet with the other females from SNK High.

"Now, you all be good girls and there won't be any real trouble," Tanya said before shutting and barricading the doors.

Tanya and her friends let out evil laughs.

"Now for some real fun!" cried out Mileena. They began walking over to a group of boys, which contained Kyo, Terry, Kim, Andy, Joe, and Rock.

"Hello boys," said Sharon, who sat next to Kim. Morrigan sat next to Kyo, Tanya sat next to Terry, Kira sat next to Joe, Karin sat next to Rock, and Mileena sat next to Andy.

"Eh, hi," said Andy. '_Where did Mai go?_'

There was a bit of silence before Kyo spoke. "Enjoying the party?"

"Well," said Tanya. "We were bored…until now." She leaned closer to Terry, to tried to back away but didn't have any room to do so.

"Eh, you know," said Kim. "We were going to, eh, um…"

"Check our lifespan!" shouted Joe. "Gotta go."

All six boys tried to get up, but all six girls immediately pinned them down. "We don't think so!" demanded Karin. "Here, have some Corona."

"Sweet!" cried Rock, grabbing the drink and drinking it.

Andy sighed. "Well, eh, I guess we could have some too."

The girls gave the boys a bottle of Corona each.

At the Pet Shop.

"Here we -meow- are!" cried Felicia. Blanka did some backward flips excitedly.

The owner of the pet store spotted them and walked over to them. "Hello there, have you two come on a date?" The two of them nodded with excitement. "Follow me then."

Blanka and Felicia followed the owner to the back of the store. In the back, a table was covered with a red and white cloth. There were two plates set up and a single lit candle. Blanka and Felicia both took a seat.

"What would you like for dinner?" the pet owner asked.

"Oh, ah, o!" cried Blanka.

"I -meow- agree," said Felicia. "We'll have some -meow- spaghetti with some -meow- meatballs."

"Coming right up." Then, the pet store owner ran over to the nearest Italian restaurant. Blanka and Felicia talked for a bit before the pet owner came back with a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs. She set the single place in the middle of the table. "Here you go."

"Thank -meow- you!" said Felicia. Soon she and Blanka ate away. When they got down to the last bits, they start eating a string of spaghetti, one eating the other end. Soon, the string pulled them closer and closer to them with their lips coming closer to each other.

When they were three inches away…Blanka and Felicia looked at each other and suddenly let out a loud growl. They pounced on each other and a cloud of smoke and loud growling noises surround them.

At the dreaded Ballet…

Sonya sat next to both Jax and Rolento looking down at the ballet excitedly. However, both Jax and Rolento looked bored out of their minds and they tried their best to stay up.

The ballet dancers danced away on the stage while dancing to what Jax and Rolento called, 'repetitive' music. Just when they were about to fall asleep, Johnny Cage suddenly appeared on the stage pushing the ballets off the stage.

"Hello everyone!" cried Johnny. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a lovely young lady named Sonya Blade!" Then he began singing a horribly done song.

_Sonya baby_

_You'll always be mine!_

_Sonya baby_

_You looking so fine!_

_Sonya baby_

_Let's be together forevaaaaaa_

_Sonya baby_

_This all for………evaaaa!_

"Get off the stage!" cried someone who threw a tomato at Johnny Cage. Then, everyone else started throwing different vegetables at him.

"Hey, I'm not done!" cried Cage. Then, a kitchen sink was thrown at him, which he dodged out of the way. "Hey! I saw that!"

"Here comes a big one!" cried Rolento. He took out a massively large tomato, shoved into a bazooka rifle, then fired. The tomato landed just next to Cage causing a massive explosion. Jax then took out his machine gun and began firing at Cage with spitballs, which land on Cage.

"Whah!" Cage cried before running off.

"Serves you right you stalker!" cried Sonya.

"Hey Sonya," said Jax. "This was fun, thanks for taking us."

"No problem," Sonya replied. "And next time, we'll go to the Opera."

"Eh…"

Meanwhile, Li Mei still searches for Cammy.

"Cammy! Where are you?" Li Mei cried out. Then Superman came flying down and stopped next to Li Mei.

"I hear you lost your friend. This is the job for SUPERMAN!"

"There is no job with me you pervert!" Then Li Mei took out her morning star.

BOINK!

Superman gets knocked out unconscious. Li Mei then spotted a house with only one light on.

"Cammy must be in there. I'll go check it out."

Li Mei climbed up to the window. She tried to look in, but the blinds were in the way. So finally, she managed to get the window opened and climbed in. She found Cammy with Vega all right, but they were doing something she didn't expect for them to do…

"More tea?" Vega said holding out a pot of tea.

"Yes please." Cammy said. Vega poured a cup for her. The two of them were having a tea party. Occupying the other chairs are different stuffed animals.

"O! Can I join?" Li Mei asked.

"Sure," Cammy replied. Li Mei ran over and sat between Cammy and Vega.

"Tea?" Vega asked pleasantly to Li Mei.

"I don't want anything from you pervert!" Once again Li Mei took out her melon.

BOINK!

Vega is knocked out. Then Li Mei looked at the pot. "Oh! TEA!"

For the remainder of the evening, Li Mei and Cammy enjoyed their tea party.

Back at the Star Wars Convention…

"Check this out," said Sektor. He, Sub-Zero, Frost, Cyrax, and Smoke look at what they saw. Once Cyrax got a look, he gleamed with delight.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried out. "Storm Troopers! And they're so little!"

Everyone watched as the miniature Storm Troopers march through the convention. Cyrax jumped up and down excitedly crying out random words no one could understand. Then, suddenly, one Storm Trooper loses his helmet…revealing a chicken's head.

Everyone looked at the chicken in horror. "It can't be…" said Sub-Zero.

"BLOK! (We've been caught!)!" cried out a chicken. The rest of the chickens heard this and aimed their guns at everyone.

"KUNG-FU CHICKENS!" the five friends cried out in terror just as the chickens began firing away. Coming out of the guns were eggs.

"We've gotta get out of here!" cried Frost grabbing Sub-Zero's hand.

"No!" cried Cyrax. "We still have to check out the trailer for Episode III!"

"Forget it, you can always check online at Star Wars dot com!" cried Sub-Zero grabbing Cyrax.

The five of them attempt to make their escape. Just before they could reach the exit, a bunch of chickens managed to get in front of them.

"We're gonna die!" cried Cyrax. "And I left my light saber in the car!"

"It's called a pulse blade!" Sektor corrected.

"But it looks like a light saber!" cried Cyrax again.

"Can we not worry about what kind of weapon Cyrax has and try to escape?" exclaimed Frost.

But before they could move, the chickens managed to fire the eggs. All five were hit and knocked to the floor. The chickens ran off after that.

"Ugh…" everyone muttered.

"It's over…" said Cyrax. "It's all over…I'll never be able to meet the real Princess Leia and get my very own Jar Jar plush."

Smoke let out a sigh. He took out a Jar Jar plush he stole from a random kid and threw it on top of Cyrax.

"YAY!" Cyrax cried leaping up and hugs the Jar Jar plush. Then he looked at Smoke. "Do you happen to have Princess Leia under that trench coat?"

"No, but I think I put Yoda somewhere in my boots."

"Darn."

Sub-Zero got up. "Let's go home before those chickens fire real bullets. I thought we got rid of them in 4th grade…"

His friends got up and the five made their way out of the convention.

The next morning…

Tanya, Mileena, Karin, Morrigan, Sharon, and Kira are all sleeping on a large bed that could actually fit twelve people. In between each girl is a bump.

"Mmm," Tanya muttered wrapping her arm around the bump. "Oh Terry, that felt so good."

Then all the girls woke up. Morrigan looked around. "Like, where are those boys?"

They soon spotted Kyo, Terry, Kim, Andy, Joe, and Rock in the corner of the room tied up, gagged, and showing fear on their faces.

"Hey," said Sharon. "I remember tying them up, but I don't remember gagging them."

Then, they felt a rustle under the blanket. The girls looked under it and they spotted something they didn't expect to see…six Kung-Fu Chickens!

The camera quickly goes outside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It's official. The Kung-Fu Chickens have returned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

After the weekend, Sub-Zero, Frost, Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke come running into the school. Once they got inside, they fall and topple on each other. Kabal witnessed the whole thing.

"Eh," said Kabal. "What is going on?"

"We are doomed to extinction!" cried Cyrax.

"Huh?"

Sub-Zero sighed. "Kabal, don't say anything but-"

Suddenly, a truck with the words, "Kung-Fu Chicken Patrol" pulled up. The doors open and the Kung-Fu Chickens pushed a tied up Tanya, Morrigan, Karin, Sharon, Kira, and Mileena on to the sidewalk before driving away.

Now the entire school witnessed that.

"Oh my God!" cried Guile. "The Kung-Fu Chickens are back!"

The entire school went into chaos. People ran in small circles, hid in random places, and few banged their heads against the wall. The only person just standing there was Havik, who raised his arms up and cried, "MAY CHAOS BREAK THE RULES THAT BIND! HAHAHAHA!"

Principal Gen became nervous and went on the PA system. "Eh, attention everyone, eh, yeah, the KFCs are back, and, eh, we're all going to die…"

"Gimme that!" cried Mr. Hotaru who just walked in from being toppled over by some students. He grabbed the PA system. "Attention students! Running around the school and causing chaos is against the law! If you are all so nervous about this problem, then I shall force the school to hire better security!"

Then, the students finally calmed down and went on their way.

Principal Gen sighed. "Thank you Mr. Hotaru. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Yeah, whatever," said Mr. Hotaru. "Anywho, this new 'security' won't be in until Chapter Fifteen."

"Darn."

**A Little While Later…**

After giving Dan a swirly, Bison is walking to his locker when he saw Demitri, who looked pale (paler than usual) and had red eyes and a runny nose.

"Oye, Demitri, what's up?"

Demitri sniffed and talked with a congestion. "I have a bad cold. Unfortunately, my mother sent me to school."

"That sucks."

"Thing is Bison…unless you are a girl, don't go near me, no matter what."

"Eh, why is that?"

Suddenly, Demitri let out a loud sneeze and in an instant, Bison is turned into a girl! His pants turned into a skirt and is now wearing high-heeled boots. Everyone around them looked at him in utter shock.

"Oh my God!" cried Mavado. "Did Bison actually have a sex change?"

"Whah!" cried Bison. He then tried to run, but because he wasn't used to wearing heels (duh), he ended up tripping and landed flat on his face. Now everyone couldn't stop laughing.

"ACHOO!" cried Demitri.

Now it was Jax's turn! He now had on a black tank top, longer black hair, and a green skirt and high heels. "AH!" he cried out before running away.

Sweat drops appeared on everyone's forehead now realizing what was going on. Then, they made a run for it leaving Demitri behind. All he did was let out a sigh and continued with the day.

**First Period- Health Class**

Miss Mika stood up from her desk. "Now for some morning announcements." She looked on a piece of paper. "Mr. Hotaru assures that there will be new security by Chapter Fifteen since the current he hired don't do squat."

Cameras flash to the hallway showing Drahmin, Moloch, and Q sleeping. Cameras then return to Miss Mika's class.

"Also, there will be a football game again DC High School and a volleyball game against the undefeated Namco High School next week. And, well, that's it. Now let's move on with the lesson. Does anybody remember what we learned yesterday?"

"…"

Miss Mika sighed. "We're learning about nutrition. Now, specifically, we will be going over the protein products. Does anyone know how many servings we need a day?" Dan raised his hand with excitement. "Besides Dan."

"Poo!" cried Dan.

Then Frost raised her hand. "Yes?" Miss Mika asked.

"We need about 2 to 3 servings a day…but my advice…eat more chicken!"

"That's right," said Miss Mika. "2 to 3 servings a day is equal to 56 to 83 grams of meat, poultry, or fish. That's a little smaller than a size of a deck of cards. Unless you are a Panda, that's not enough."

Suddenly, a Panda came in the room, ate Charlie, and ran off. Everyone except Miss Mika had perplexed looks on their face. "See what I mean?"

**Period 2- Math Class**

"And so E equals MC squared," said Mr. Haggar.

"Eh, Mr. Haggar," said Fei-Long. "That equation has nothing to do with the lesson we are learning."

"…Oh yeah!" Mr. Haggar cried out. "…where are we?"

"We're on Chapter Two on Basic Algebra," replied Hsien-Ko.

"…Oh yeah. All right, then turn to page 30."

"ACHOO!" cried Demitri. Poor Yang, who sat in front of him, ended up turning into a girl.

"NO!" cried Yang.

Then, Demitri let out another sneeze and Ken caught it this time and is now wearing a pink flowing dress.

"What the-NO!" cried Ken.

Mr. Haggar blinked a couple of times. "Um…in this lesson, we will be-"

"AH-" Demitri began and in that instant, everyone made a run for it. "-CHOO!"

It was Makoto who caught it. Everyone expected her to turn into a boy, but instead got longer hair and a luscious body. The guys' mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"So that's what happens to a girl," said Hokuto.

"Come on class, let's get back to our seats," Mr. Haggar suggested.

As the students came back in, Demitri let out another sneeze and this time, it's Mr. Haggar who turned into a bulky, skimpy-wearing woman.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**In Between Classes**

"Ha, ha, Yang's a girl!" cried Yun.

"Shut up!" yelled Yang as he tried to walk in his heels.

Then, they both shut up when Tessa walked over to him.

"Awe, Yang, you caught Demitri's Midnight Bliss."

"Midnight Bliss?" the brothers asked confused.

"Demitri has a gene power called 'Midnight Bliss,' which he can make a man a woman and a woman more beautiful under his command. The thing is, it's out of his control when he gets a cold."

"That's a bummer," said Yun.

"Say Yang," said Tessa. "I don't have my wand with me today, but if you want to later, you can come over my house and we can try to fix that up."

Yang's eyes became starry-eyed, but because of his looks, it wouldn't look right to jump on her. "Sure, that'd be cool. Come, I'll walk you to class."

As the two walked away, smoke came out of Yun's ears. "That's it! Where's Demitri?"

Suddenly, Sheeva came by holding Eliza in her arms. "Let's go to the mall my big girly Keeeen!"

"I'm not Ken dammit!" cried Eliza. Then, Sheeva crashed through the wall and out of the school. Ryu and Chun-Li were one of the witnesses.

"What was that?" asked Chun-Li holding Ryu's hand.

"I don't know," replied Ryu.

Then, a blond woman in a pink dress can in. "Sheeva grabbed Eliza thinking it was me."

"Who are you?" asked Chun-Li.

"It's me Ken! Didn't you hear about Demitri's problem?"

Suddenly, Sheeva came back, dropped Eliza off, grabbed Ken, and ran out of the same broken wall.

"NOOO!" cried Ken.

Kobra was also a witness. "Hey! I want to turn into a girl and be kidnapped by a Demi-Human girl too!" Then he went off to look for Demitri.

"…That was weird," said Chun-Li. "But what did he mean about Demitri's problem?"

Suddenly, Demitri came by and let out another sneeze. Unfortunately for Ryu, now he had fallen into the curse of the Midnight Bliss.

Ryu looked down and screamed, "OMG! I HAVE BOOBS!"

"NO!" cried Chun-Li. She tried to look for Demitri, but he was gone. "Damn, we have a date tonight!"

"I know…it'll look weird if I went like…this…well Chun-Li, let's go to class."

Chun-Li nodded and the two continued walking…while holding hands. Everyone gave them a confused look until Chun-Li cried out. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HOLDING HANDS WITH A GIRL!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" cried Ryu.

**Lunch Time**

At one point, Jax had to go to the bathroom and headed down. He reached into the bathroom area and realized something…

"…Eh, which bathroom do I go in?" He turned his head to the boys' room and the girls' room. "Well, since I'm originally a guy."

Jax went into the boys' room. As the door closed, whoever was inside started screaming and Jax quickly went out. He sighed and went into the girls' room.

"-Sniff-…why does this bathroom smell like a salon?"

In the cafeteria, everyone is eating away. Hokuto and Ibuki are talking again.

"So, what happened with Kung Lao?" asked Hokuto out of curiosity.

Ibuki sighed. "He's nice and all, but he's not my type. I had to use an inflatable doll just to get out of there."

"Bummer," Hokuto said.

Ibuki looked over at Dairou. '_Still the dreamiest!_'

Suddenly, Demitri came by and sneezed turning Dairou into a girl.

"…and that was my favorite part in…why did my voice change?"

"Anata ato onna no ko!" cried Sodom.

"Huh?" Dairou asked confused.

Hokuto gave him her mirror. "Eh, take a look."

Dairou looked into the mirror. The cameras quickly flashed outside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**In Between Classes Again…**

"AH-" Demitri cried out. All the guys except Yun and Kobra ran away quickly while the girls ran as close to him as he could. "…false alarm…"

"AWE!" everyone cried and began walking away.

"CHOO!"

Sakura was the lucky one to turn into a prettier woman with a luscious body and long flowing hair.

"NO FAIR!" cried Karin.

"Is it that big of a deal?" asked Demitri. "The Midnight Bliss only lasts for a week."

"NO!" cried Jax from nearby.

"Well, better enjoy it while it lasts," said Sakura. She hiked up her skirt and began walking down the hall. The guys nearby stared and drooled.

"All right," said Demitri. "I'm going to-ACHOO!"

Bo' Rai Cho caught this one and turned into a Lucy Liu look-a-like. "Awe man!" Bo' Rai Cho grumbled.

"Well at least he's sober," said Sagat.

**Period 8- Math Class**

Two blonds came in causing the guys to drool in the class…except Vega.

"Hey, it's us, Area and Maki, we got the Bliss too!" said Area adjusting her glasses…but then realizes there are no glasses. "Oops."

Mr. Haggar sat on his desk with his legs crossed. "Well, this is a bummer, I'm the only teacher who turned into a girl today."

Then Mr. Haggar ran out of the classroom making everyone perplexed. About 20 minutes later, he came back looking more attractive.

"Eh, Mr. Haggar," said V. Rosso. "I'm afraid to ask why you ran out so quickly and didn't come back for so long."

Mr. Haggar sniffed. "I went to Demitri's Film class to see if he could sneeze. He did, but it only made me more of a woman! WHAH!" Mr. Haggar began sobbing.

"Ooookay," said Sean. "I, eh, guess class is over…"

"SIT DOWN!" cried Mr. Haggar.

"I am sitting!" cried Sean in shock.

"ICE-CREAM!" cried Hsu Hao randomly clapping his hands.

**After-school, Phantom of the Opera rehearsal.**

"Okay everyone," said Miss Rose. "We will begin with the scene where we first see the Phantom's lair. Yang, Nanase, assemble."

"Do I have to?" Yang asked nervously.

"Yang, just because you had a temporary sex change doesn't mean the rehearsals have to stop. Now, go on."

Yang sighed and walked on to the stage. He tried to put his cape over himself to conceal his chest but it was no use.

"It's okay Yang," Nanase said looking starry-eyed. "You look fine."

Yang only sighed.

"All right Yang, walk around and sing your piece, and Nanase, stand there looking awe."

Yang cleared his throat and began singing _Music of the Night._

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose, the music of the night._

"Cut!" cried Miss Rose. "Yang, it's too high-pitched."

"I can't help it!" Yang yelled. "It's this stupid change! Damn Demitri had to be sick today!"

Miss Rose sighed. "All right, take a break for yourself and we're going to have to hold off your singing parts until you become a man again. Let's take it from the beginning!"

Yang was relieved. He took his white half mask off and sat down. Then he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw the now-female Ken calling him over. Yang got up. Though quarter of the school experienced the Midnight Bliss, it was only Yang, Ryu, Ken, Jax, Dairou, Bison, and even Mr. Haggar and Bo' Rai Cho.

"We got to do something about this!" cried Ken, who had lipstick marks all over his face from Sheeva.

"Demitri mentioned that it would take a week before we are men again," said Jax.

"Crud," said Mr. Haggar. "I had a date with Ms. Michelle Chang tonight…now I have to cancel…again."

"I had a long-planned date with Chun-Li," complained Ryu. "This can't wait a week!"

"Come to think of it," said Dairou. "Isn't Demitri on the football team?"

Jax blinked. "Uh oh."

Camera flashes to football practice. Every guy including Mr. Motaro have turned into a girl with BB Hood becoming more beautiful. Demitri sighed. "Well, look what happened now?"

"This is an outrage!" cried Rolento.

"SORRY!" Suddenly, Demitri let out a sneeze so loud and powerful he turned himself into a girl. "NO!"

The cameras then returned to the smaller group.

"I have an idea," said Yang. "I'm going to Tessa's house after rehearsal. She believes she has something to help us change back to normal."

"Great," said Ken. "Then we'll all meet at Tessa's tonight."

Ryu sighed. "Well, might as well go on that date…"

**Later.**

Ryu and Chun-Li attempt to go on their date to the bowling alley. They avoid holding hands sadly. They got themselves ready.

"All right, here we go," said Chun-Li grabbing an 11 pound ball. Ryu then picked up a 20 pound ball, but then fell on to the floor.

"OWE! Since when did that happen?" Ryu asked all confused.

"I think it's the powers," Chun-Li said. "Here, try a seven pound ball."

Ryu sighed and picked up a ball, which was much lighter.

Then, two boys came up to them. "Hey girls, wanna play a game."

Chun-Li almost became perplexed but realized Ryu's problem then, so she went along with it. "Sure. I'm Chun-Li and this is…eh…Ryanna."

"Pretty name," said one of the guys. "I'm Havok and this is Pyro (**Marvel)**. Let's get the game going." He became starry-eyed as he looked at Ryu.

"Eh, okay," Ryu said unsure of himself.

The four of them played a game of bowling. Ryu and Chun-Li managed to win by a few points.

"That was pretty good!" said Havok. How about I get you both a drink.

"Sure," said Chun-Li.

As they walked to the concession stand, Pyro took out a lighter, lit it up in his hands, managed to grab a dancing fire. He began using it to make different shapes. Then he made a shape of Chun-Li, who looked at him a bit nervously.

Then, Havok whispered to Ryu. "You know Ryanna. Let's get out of here, just you and me."

"Eh, that's okay," Ryu said.

Suddenly, Havok wrapped an arm around him and pinched his butt. "Oh come on."

"We're out of here Chun-Li!" Then he grabbed her hand and they both ran out.

Havok sighed. "Women. And stop playing with that fire!"

"Sorry," said Pyro.

Ryu and Chun-Li got outside. "Man, he was hitting on me!"

"I saw that," Chun-Li replied. "Darn, this date got ruined."

"When I get back to being a man, I promise I'll take you somewhere extra special."

"You mean it? Oh Ryu, you're the best!" She gave him a hug, then quickly pulled back. "No fair, you have a bigger chest than me!"

Later, Ryu met the others at Tessa's house.

"Good thing my parents aren't home," said Tessa. "Or else they'd be wondering why I'm turning a bunch of girls into boys."

"But we are boys!" cried Ken.

"Ahem!" exclaimed Mr. Haggar.

"…and man."

"Let's hurry," said Mr. Haggar. "I have my date in an hour!"

"Hold your horses!" Tessa cried. She went into her closet. "Now where is that wand." She threw random stuff behind her. The boys began dodging out of the way of plastic snacks, handcuffs, a kitchen sink, and other stuff. "AHA! Here it is." Tessa took out her wand.

"Change us!" cried Dairou.

"Okay now, stay still." Tessa began waving her wand and said an incantation. A magical sound is heard and the boys are transformed into…

"Oops!" Tessa cried out.

"What?" Ryu asked nervously.

"I apologize for the waste of time, but I realized that my sex change wand never came in."

"Then what wand was that!" asked Bison.

"…Eh…look in the mirror."

The boys (and man) looked in the mirror. All of them have been turned into Norimaro from Marvel Vs Street Fighter!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well on the bright side," said Tessa. "You are guys again."

"I think I'd rather be a girl," said Ken.

"Me too," said Bo' Rai Cho.

Tessa granted them their wish fortunately…but unfortunately they remained looking like girls for the remainder of the week thanks to-

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" cried Demitri.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

One week later, Demitri's Midnight Bliss finally wore off and all the guys and girls who got it are back to their normal selves. Obviously, the girls were disappointed, but that was another story for the guys. We now find Ryu and Chun-Li walking to school together.

"Finally," said Chun-Li. "It feels so good to hold your hand in public again."

"I know," replied Ryu. "Man what a week. I couldn't even go to the mall without some guy hitting on me."

"But at least you got a chance to know the real deal of the feminine side," Chun-Li suggested.

Ryu sighed. "I'd rather know a different way."

Then, they were signaled to go across the street by Mr. Stryker, who wore nothing but a pink nightgown for some odd reason. Once they passed him, Ryu suddenly felt his butt pinched.

"Eh, Chun-Li…was that you?"

"What are you talking about?" Chun-Li asked completely confused.

Ryu quickly turned around and saw Stryker still waving his arms around. He shuddered and said, "Let's get to class…"

Inside the building, Guile is slowly walking around the school looking dazed. Charlie walked over to him and said, "Hey, Guile, what's up?"

Guile got out of his daze and looked at Charlie. "Hey Charlie. Gee, you know, after seven years I'm still looking for Waldo?"

"You mean you still read those books?"

"Well no after I realized Waldo really wasn't in the books," Guile replied.

Suddenly, the real Waldo walked by and smacked Guile over the head. "You idiot! I've been following you around this whole time and you're dumb enough to not realize it!" Then he walked away.

A perplexed look came over Charlie's face. "Eh, I'd hate to be you man, being stalked by a guy with weird clothes and big glasses…"

"I'd rather be stalked by him than die nearly every chapter," said Guile.

"…You've got a good point there."

Meanwhile, a new program was set up called 'The Anonymous Psychologist,' where students with problems talked to the 'anonymous psychologist' in a small room which only contained a confessional booth. Sagat decided to take that opportunity and went for a visit. Once he was settled in, he heard a voice;

"You rang?"

Sagat began playing with his thumbs. "Well 'anonymous psychologist,' It's funny…I hang out with all the bullies and I'm known as 'the sidekick' according to the cast list in the Preview Chapter. The thing is, I don't feel like much of a sidekick, but-"

"Ever thought about getting a T-Mobile Sidekick II?" asked the psychologist. "Because everybody needs a sidekick."

Sagat blinked. "…Eh, no…but my real problem is, I'm kind of getting sick of it. All of this bullying…it's not really for me anymore…but then I would lose my friends."

"Peer pressure is the problem. You want to leave your status behind, but yet you still want to keep your old friends. My advice…how about making new friends?"

"It's not the same though…I've known most of them since junior high and some since grade school. Since it's my Senior year here, I can't just back out now. I might as well wait until I go to college."

"What college do you plan on going to?"

"Thai University is what I'm hoping for."

"Good for you. Now, I need to do one more test before you leave."

Suddenly, something sticks on Sagat's temples. "What the-" he was about to say, but suddenly found himself getting a big dose of electroshocks. "AH! THIS HURTS! AH!"

On the other side, the 'anonymous psychologist' happens to be Nitara. She sat on the other side wearing a blouse, a skirt, reading glasses, and held a notepad and pen in her hand. "He, he, this is fun," Nitara muttered.

**Period 3- Earth Science**

"Good morning class," said Dr. Raiden. "I apologize for the bottles of chemicals lying around the room. I forget that Dr. Light doesn't clean his 11th grade chemistry class very well." On each table there are different types of bottles of chemicals. "Now today class, we will be talking about how different types of weather are created starting with my personal favorite…the creation of thunder and lightning!"

Everyone yawned as he began the class. Tanya sat there wondering how to ease her boredom when she looked at the chemicals in front of her. Then, she looked at Eliza, who sat in front of her, and a sadistic grin came over her face. She slowly reached over to a bottle of red stuff, opened it, and slowly made her way over to Eliza's beautiful wavy blonde hair.

Just when Tanya was about to pour the chemicals, Li Mei, who sat behind Tanya, suddenly jumped up knowing an answer to a question Dr. Raiden asked. "THEY ARE PRODUCED BY COLLIDING CLOUDS!" she screamed out. When she stood up, she shook the desk in front of her causing Tanya to lose her grip on the bottle and instead of Eliza's hair, the chemicals spilled all over Tanya's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tanya screamed. Everyone looked at her then.

"Tanya, are you all right?" asked Dr. Raiden. "You got Tarkatan Essence all over you!"

"Tarkatan what?" Tanya asked all confused.

Suddenly, Baraka sniffed a couple of times, let out a growl, and jumped up, his blades quickly coming out of his arms. "RIVAL MALE!" he cried out looking at Tanya. Then, he began running after her.

Tanya let out a loud shriek and tried to get away from Baraka. She eventually jumped out the window and Baraka followed. Everyone was either confused or giggling. Then, Mileena came running into the classroom. "Where is the rival male?" she cried out before running across the room and jumping out the window.

Everyone was silent for a bit before Dr. Raiden spoke. "Ooookay now…how about we continue with the lesson, but before we do, let me teach you the moral of what just happened…never use chemicals to humiliate someone…they always backfire…badly."

**Lunch Time**

"This is so not fair!" cried Pullum.

"What's wrong?" asked Queen Bee. The popular girls sat at their table eating their lunches.

Pullum sighed. "Well, since I crashed my mother's car, my parents forced me to…to…" All the girls leaned in wondering what Pullum's punishment was. "…get…a…JOB!"

The girls blinked. "That's not such a big deal," said Eliza. "I work at a Day Care center and I love it."

"And it could be worse," said Queen Bee. "I work at the Honeycombs factory and we always have to watch out backs for that short, hairy guy who's always stealing the Honeycombs."

"But still, I'm rich so why should I be getting a job!" Pullum complained. "And I just got the only job I could get at…at…" Once again, the girls leaned in wondering the next thing she'll say. "…Chicken…Warp."

The girls gasped in horror. "Not the greasy place!" cried Kitana.

"I tried going to a clothing story, but they kept saying I need experience…I DO HAVE EXPERIENCE!"

"Now, now," said Chun-Li. "Maybe working at Chicken Warp won't be so bad after all. It could actually be a good experience."

"No it won't!" Pullum cried. "I'm going to smell like dead chicken all the time…and those uniforms…yuck!"

"All right let's change the subject," said Kitana. "Do any of you girls get anyone to be in the Fashion Show. So far, Jade invited Tessa and Queen Bee invited Hsien-Ko."

"I'm still trying to get Ken and Sheeva in," said Eliza.

Pullum sighed. "Okay. Well unfortunately I haven't got anyone yet and I talked to Vega already and he hasn't found anyone yet. What about you Kitana?"

"I already talked to Rena," Kitana replied. "She said she'll get back to me once she convinces Guy to be part of the show."

"Great! What about you Chun-Li?"

Chun-Li sighed a bit. "I've been so busy…but since Ryu and I are going out tonight, I'll see if I can get him to be part of the show."

"Great. Well then that still only makes it officially Tessa and Hsien-Ko. And we have the lineups of Ken, Sheeva, Rena, and Guy. We're doing good so far, let's keep it up."

Meanwhile, the Demi-Humans (and Dan) sat around the table.

"Thank you all for meeting up here today," said Khameleon. "What I want to disssscussss issss a field trip to the all new Demi-Human Musssseum."

"Yay!" everyone cried.

"Now," Khameleon continued. "Hassss anyone convinced Queen Bee to join usss yet?"

"…"

"Poo. Well let ussss get her to join up for the field trip sssso then she can get a sssenssse of what her culture isssss all about."

"Great idea!" cried Dan.

"So when is the -meow- trip?" asked Felicia.

"Sssometime before Thankssssgiving," Khameleon replied. Then she looked over at Reptile. "Reptile! Are you eve lisssssssstening?"

"Huh?" Reptile jumped as he looked up from his Special Edition of Sarianmates.

"Could you stop reading that porn magazine!" cried Nitara.

"…..Nope," Reptile replied.

**After Sports**

Ryu and Chun-Li decided to go to the mall after football and volleyball practice. They went to the food court to eat dinner.

"I'm glad we were able to get away," said Chun-Li. "By the way, I meant to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Ryu said.

"Well, the Fashion Club are going to be doing the Fashion show again. This time, we want to get a few more people to participate to show more fashions and styles. We were requested to invite one girl and one guy each."

"…and I'm assuming you want me to join?" Ryu asked.

"Please?" Chun-Li gave him a puppy-dog look, which always made Ryu melt.

"Awe fine, but I'm not so sure though."

"It'll be fine," Chun-Li assured him as she kissed him. "So, when is your next football game."

"Monday against DC High. They're new and they started their football program this year, so we look forward to playing a game against them."

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash nearby. Ryu and Chun-Li turned around and saw three very tall, very huge men knocking tables and chairs down to make a pathway for themselves. Everyone around them immediately feared them and ran away. Then, they decided to sit at an empty, clean table not too far from Ryu and Chun-Li. What scared the two of them the most was the fact that they were wearing Black and white DC High football uniforms. Ryu gulped hard. He looked at their uniforms and saw their names…Killer Croc, Lobo, and Amazo.

The three of them ate their food, including their plates and trays, in seconds. "Monday, we shall beat those fraggin bastichs, Capcom-Midway, just like we fraggin did with the others!"

Killer Croc grinned showing off his razor sharp teeth. "Yes! We'll smash them into pieces just like we did to Pac-Man outside."

"We'll beat them all!" cried Amazo. "And we sure gave Pac-Man the ULTIMATE CONCUSSION!"

'_Isn't he all head?_' Ryu thought to himself nervously.

Soon, the three left knocking down more tables and chairs. A shiver went up Ryu's spine and Chun-Li looked at him nervously.

"Chun-Li…I thought the Homecoming game against Namco was going to be bad! Those guys were HUGE!"

"I, I'm sure everything will be fine, Ryu," said Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li…I even wonder if the Namco team even stands a chance! They don't exactly have that many big and tall players either…wow, this is the first time I'm rooting for them."

Chun-Li sighed. "We'll have to see Ryu. Try to think positive."

Ryu only sighed.

Suddenly, Li Mei and Cammy came over them and Li Mei randomly jumped on Ryu. "Say Monkey!"

"What the-" Ryu said.

"I can fly!" Cammy cried out. She tried to fly but only landed on top of Li Mei and Ryu.

"OOF!" Ryu cried out.

"Don't 'oof' me you pervert!" Li Mei cried out taking out her melon.

BOINK!

Ryu wasn't knocked out, but now he was seeing stars. "Could you two PLEASE get off of Ryu?" asked Chun-Li.

"Okay!" cried Li Mei getting up along with Cammy.

Then Cammy randomly said, "What's a what?"

Nearby, Kitana and Jade were going shopping for a new shirt for Jade just because they had some extra money.

"Too bad about Pullum," said Jade. "But I kind of feel she needs to learn more about the 'real world' rather than living in her rich fantasies."

"I agree," Kitana replied. "I'm rich too but even I don't brag about it. Plus I got myself a nice job doing paper work…even if it is for my stepfather."

"Oh well," Jade replied.

Then, the two of them witnessed Guy and Rena shopping around. They both had their arms around each other and looked extremely happy. Then, Rena spotted them and they went over to him.

"Hey Kitana, I'm happy to see you," said Rena. "I was going to call you about the Fashion Club but I might as well tell you now. Guy and I decided to participate."

"Great!" Kitana said excitedly. "Once we get everything set up, we'll contact you and let you know what's going on. I'm glad you are joining as well Guy. You're the first, um, guy to join us."

"Um, yeah," Guy replied not so sure of himself.

"Well, we should get going, we're just picking up a couple of things for my Mom's birthday," Rena said. "We'll see you at school."

Everyone said bye and Guy and Rena went on their way.

Kitana let out a small sigh. "They make such a nice couple, especially having been together since 4th grade."

"But you realize they did break up for a while?" asked Jade.

"Yeah, but at least they got back together last year," Kitana replied. "Then there's Blanka and Felicia…they may seem 'weird' but you can't help but think how cute they are when they're together. Then there's Ryu and Chun-Li…together since the 4th grade and _never_ broke up once." The she let out a sigh. "I wish there was someone who I can go out with."

"Well," said Jade. "I do know someone who is also looking for someone to go out with as well. He goes to Marvel High School and he's a very nice guy, very cute too."

"Well," Kitana said. "I'll give it a try. What's his name?"

"I'm going to keep my mouth shut on that one," Jade replied. "Let's make it a blind date for the weekend. I'll go call him when I get home and arrange everything. Afterwards, I'll give you a call."

"Well okay. Say, there's a nice shirt!"

The girls continued with their shopping.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The weekend once again!

Since the film project was due in a few days, Ryu and Havik decided to take the opportunity to work on the project in Ryu's backyard. Ryu rented a film camera the day before. Once he got everything set up, Havik came over carrying a bag.

"Hola!" cried Havik. "Como estas?"

"Eh, Havik, you don't need to speak Spanish," said Ryu. "Now, I got everything set up so we're ready to film our activities. What's in the bag?"

Havik unzipped his bag and took out two large heroes. "Lunch! I even made a sandwich for you!" Ryu was quite surprised by this. And besides the fact that Havik used too many salami pieces in the sandwiches, it was quite a normal sandwich for someone like Havik.

"Um, thanks. Say Havik, why don't you go first in being filmed?" Ryu suggested.

"Sure!" Havik said. He walked in front of the camera.

Ryu began operating the camera then. "And remember, Miss Rose wants us to perform our favorite activities. Ready, and action!"

Havik looked into the camera. "Hello folks, as some of you may know by now, I'm Havik Konton. Today I want to show you my favorite activities. I've always enjoyed acting and currently I'm playing Mr. Daae, Christine's Father, in the school's production of The Phantom of the Opera. It's a very small part, but at least it would look good for when I apply to Chaos University. Now, I want to reenact one of my favorite Shakespeare plays." Then, Havik got down on one knee, unscrewed his head off from his neck, held it up with one hand, and pointed his head with another. Then he put on his best (but really bad) British accent. "To be, or not to be? That is the question."

Ryu sighed. This was indeed going to be interesting.

**At Chicken Warp**

Pullum sighed as she came to Chicken Warp wearing their pink and white striped shirt, hat, and solid pink pants with white sneakers. Today was her first day at work and she was obviously not looking forward to it at all.

Once she came inside, the manager of Chicken Warp, Mr. Dudley, came up her. "Hello Pullum, welcome to Chicken Warp! Are you ready to warp those chickens?"

Pullum sighed. "Yes Mr. Dudley."

"Oh be more cheery! Here, let's sing you a song!" He clapped his hands twice and every employee at Chicken Warp stopped what they were doing and began singing in the Addams Family theme.

_We got ourselves a chicken._

_All ready to be eaten._

_Let's make ourselves all sharp._

_Welcome to Chicken Warp!_

_Everyday is so fun._

_Let's go and make a bun._

_Hey! We got a new employee!_

_Welcome to Chicken Warp!_

Then, everyone snapped their fingers twice.

Pullum had on the more confused look on her face. '_These people are insane!_'

"Now Pullum," Mr. Dudley said. "Let me introduce you to Ermac and Mileena, our two best employees. They will show you around the place and tell you about the greatest of Chicken Warp. Oh yes, and here's your name badge!" He gave Pullum a pin with her name on it with a cartoon drawing of a chicken on it's side and had x marks over it's eyes.

Pullum sighed, took the pin, and pinned it on her shirt. Then Mr. Dudley took her to the back. He called Ermac and Mileena over and they immediately came over to Mr. Dudley.

"Now you two," Mr. Dudley said. "You know what to do with the new employee." The two nodded before he left to do some paper work.

Pullum folded her arms. "Now, just because you both are training me doesn't mean we are going to be friends."

"Like I really care to be friends with you any way," said Mileena.

Ermac sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

He and Mileena began walking and Pullum followed. She was already not liking the job.

**Dan's House.**

"I'm bored," Dan said. "Mommy, what should I do?"

"I don't know sweetie," said Mrs. Hibiki. "Why don't you practice your Saikyo moves."

"But I already did and there's nothing on TV."

Mrs. Hibiki sighed. "I'm sorry dear, I don't have any other suggestions." Then she continued with whatever she was doing.

Dan sighed and began flipping through the channels. "News, soap operas, cooking shows, boring!"

Then, he reached a channel that was playing a commercial. Everyone was happy as they were riding various rides and playing different games. The commercial was advertising a carnival. Suddenly, a smile came across Dan.

"I have an idea!" he cried out. "I shall make my own carnival! It will be called, Saikyoland!"

He jumped up, ran into his backyard, and began assembling his backyard with whatever he had there. Once he was done, the swing set, teeter totter, seesaw, blowup pool, and other stuff were set up. Then, he put up a sign that said, '_Welcome to Dan's Saikyoland! Only 25 cents to Enter!_'

Dan then stood in front of the entrance to his backyard. "Yup, any minute now, people are going to start having fun at Saikyoland!"

**Kitana's Blind Date.**

Kitana stood in front of a French restaurant waiting for her blind date to arrived. She arrived early so she could better prepare herself. There was going to be another five minutes before he would arrive.

'_He better be cute like Jade said. But I always trust her with that so I shouldn't worry about it_.'

Kitana smoothed out her hair a little. She was dressed in a black shirt with blue jeans skort, black knee-high boots, and beige stockings. She looked around more hoping that she wasn't ditched already.

After a little over five minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to get a good look at the person.

"Are you Kitana Fucilla?" he asked with a smile.

Kitana almost went into a daze then. He was more than cute…he was damn good-looking to her. He had the smoothest brown hair and wore a white turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. He also wore sunglasses over his eyes.

"Um, yes," Kitana managed to say while shaking his hand. "And you must be Scott Summers."

"Yes, but you may call me Cyclops if you like," he replied. "So, shall we?" He put his elbow out a little.

Kitana smiled and slipped her arm through his elbow. "Surely."

They both went inside. The date was going quite well so far.

**Back at Ryu's House**

It was Ryu's turn to be filmed. Havik stood behind the camera as Ryu performed his favorite activity, which was his Katas from his martial arts training.

'_Damn, this is boring!_' Havik thought feeling frustrated. '_Must…do…some-hey!_'

Havik spotted Chun-Li coming into the backyard. She saw that Ryu was being filmed and decided to wait by the gate until he was done. Soon enough, Ryu finished. "And cut," he said. Havik wasn't listening though because he was too busy staring at Chun-Li.

"That was great Ryu," she said. She walked forward, but suddenly tripped over a twig and fell into a puddle of mud face first "AAHH!" she cried out.

"Chun-Li!" Ryu cried out. Havik quickly brought the camera over to where Chun-Li was as Ryu helped her up. She was completely covered in mud. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but ugh, now I'm covered in mud."

"Here," Ryu began to suggest. "My bath robe is hanging on my bedroom door and you can use the show to clean up while I wash your clothes. Just leave them in the laundry room."

Chun-Li smirked. "Thanks Ryu." She kissed him leaving a bit of mud on his lips and left to go inside. Then Ryu turned his head and saw that Havik was still filming.

"Could you shut that off?" Ryu asked as politely as possible.

"Eh, sorry dude," Havik replied and shut the camera off.

**At a Daycare Center.**

Ken entered a daycare enter where Eliza worked. He saw her reading a book to the little kids and they all sat around listening to her read. Ken smirked to himself, seeing how good she was to the kids.

When she finished reading, Eliza looked up and was surprised to see Ken standing by the doorway. "Hey Eliza," he said. He took one step and suddenly tripped over a toy truck. The kids immediately began laughing.

"Hey! Let's jump on top of him!" one kid cried out. Immediately, all of the kids jumped on top of Ken and began play fighting with him.

"Kids, settle down!" Eliza demanded. "Or else we won't go outside today!"

"Awe man!" the kids cried out. They got off of Ken right away.

"Why don't you guys go play with your toys for a bit before we have lunch."

"Yay!" the kids cried out and immediately began playing with the various different toys in the room.

Eliza bent down and helped Ken up. "Sorry about that Ken."

"No, it's all right," Ken replied as they both got up. "Some kids you have there."

"Yeah," Eliza replied. "They can be a pain, but they can also be good." He looked at Ken then. "So what brought you here?"

"Well, Eliza," Ken said as he began rubbing the back of his neck. "I…I think you are a very nice, sweet, smart girl."

Eliza felt flattered. "Awe, that's so sweet of you Ken. You're not so bad yourself." She ended that with a smile.

"Thanks," Ken replied. "I was wondering…if, um, you could go out with me some time."

Eliza became more flattered then and began blushing. "Awe Ken…well-"

Suddenly, Sheeva busted through the wall scaring everyone in the room. "There you are my big Keeeen!" Ken screamed like a little girl as Sheeva grabbed him and ran off. The children sat there shocked by what just happened.

"Um, it's all right children," Eliza said. "That's just a Demi-Human who loves to kidnapped Ken." The kids felt assured then and continued with what they were doing. A disappointing look appeared on Eliza's face.

**Back at Saikyoland**

The winds blew in high speed. Debris passed by in the air and a bunch of tumbleweeds passed by on the streets.

"Yup!" Dan cried out. "Any minute now, business will be rolling!"

**Back On Kitana's Date**

Kitana and Cyclops just ordered their lunches for the day and began a conversation.

"So," said Cyclops. "What are your interests?"

"Well," Kitana replied. "I really love fashion so I love to draw out my own designs and go shopping for the latest fashions. What about you?"

"I love golfing and scrolling around the park," Cyclops answered. '_Damn, she reminds me of Jean Grey._'

"How did you meet Jade?" Kitana asked with curiosity.

"We had the same Bojutsu class last year. I wasn't too good at it and left, but we kept in contact through IM and email."

"That's good. Jade and I have known each other since junior high and been best friends since."

They fell silent for a bit then, both not sure of what to say next. Then, Cyclops spoke again. "What do you plan on doing after high school?"

"I'm hoping to go to into a fashion institute. How about you?"

"I know I want to go to Marvel University, but I'm not sure exactly what I want to do. Hopefully I'll be able to figure it out by the time I get there."

Soon, their plates of food were put on the table and they began eating. Kitana noticed that Cyclops was still wearing sunglasses over his eyes. "Say," Kitana said. "I notice you still have your sunglasses on."

Cyclops sighed. "My eyes are, eh, light sensitive and it's best that they didn't come off even in my sleep."

"That's sad," Kitana replied. "I bet you have nice eyes."

Cyclops smiled feeling flattered. "Thank you. And you have nice, warm, firing eyes as well."

Kitana almost raised an eyebrow, finding it strange for him to describe her eyes that way. She shook it out of her mind then, thanked him, and continued eating.

**Back At Ryu's House**

The project was done and Ryu and Havik decided to have lunch together while Chun-Li took a shower.

"That wasn't so bad," said Ryu. "I had fun doing this."

"Me too," replied Havik. "Next time, we should do something crazy!"

"Like what?"

"Hmmm…so many possibilities, so little time!" They ate silently for a bit until Havik got up. "Excuse me one moment while, I, eh, get something in my bag." He quickly left and went down the hall. Ryu sighed and continued eating.

Meanwhile, Chun-Li was taking a shower. She managed to get all the mud off of her including her hair, which took a while to do. Unfortunately, she didn't know that Havik entered the bathroom quietly.

'_He, he, now for some real fun!_' He took his eyeballs out and walked closer to the bathroom. He was about to toss the eyeballs into the shower, but unfortunately for him, Chun-Li had just finished showering and opened the curtain to step out to dry off.

As soon as Chun-Li saw Havik, she screamed bloody murder. Even Havik screamed by the sudden surprise.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" she demanded quickly covering herself with the shower curtain.

"I, eh," Havik tried to say looking around. "I was, eh, here trying to, eh, brush my teeth!"

"You liar, you wanted to see me like this!" She gave him a hard punch in the face, forcing Havik to drop his eyeballs in the open shower drain.

"NOOOOOO!" Havik cried out. "Those were my last pair of eyes! Now I have to…OH! Dead rats!"

"GET OUT!" Chun-Li demanded. Havik quickly got out of the bathroom and out of the house. Chun-Li managed to get herself in a towel when Ryu came in.

"What just happened?" Ryu asked.

Chun-Li sighed. "Let's just say Havik won't be _seeing_ anything for quite a while."

**Back at Chicken Warp**

"And this is how we dip the chicken into the marinade," said Mileena dipping some raw chicken into a bucket of marinade. Then, she took out another raw piece of chicken. "Now you try."

"No way!" cried Pullum. "I'm not sticking my hands in those."

"You better be happy that you have a job like this," said Ermac. "Would you rather be killing and gutting the chickens yourself?"

Pullum sighed and forced herself to take the raw chicken in her delicate hands. Then, she forced herself to dip the chicken into the bucket of marinade. A disgusted look appeared on her face. "Ewww, how could any of you do this?"

"Eh…because unlike you, we use latex gloves," said Mileena.

Pullum looked at her hands and realized that she wasn't wearing gloves. "AAAAAHHH!" she cried as she ran off.

Ermac sighed. "Well, let's toss it, I don't think anyone would want to taste nail polish in their sauces."

They were just about to do that when Pullum came running back screaming…followed by a random chicken. "AAAHH! KUNG-FU CHICKEN!"

"That's not a Kung-Fu Chicken," said Mileena. "That's my pet Larry."

"Larry?" Pullum asked all confused. "You are all freaks!"

"Blok!" cried Larry.

"Yes we are!" Ermac yelled. "And so will you! You will soon have multi-personalities and Tarkatan teeth! Muahahaha!"

Pullum let out another shriek before screaming, "I QUIT!" and stormed out.

Mr. Dudley heard the commotion and can running into the back. "What happened here? And where is the new girl?"

"Trust me," said Mileena. "You don't want her as an employee. Ermac and I just did you a good favor."

"Um, okay." Then Mr. Dudley left.

But has Pullum really left Chicken Warp for good?

**Back at Dan's House**

Dan had spend the whole day waiting for people to have fun at his Saikyoland. Not one people wanted to come in. Just when Dan was about to leave, two young boys walk down the street.

"Customers!" cried Dan. He ran over to the kid. "Hello there little boys, would you like to have fun at Saikyoland? It's only 25 cents to enter!"

"Saikyoland sucks!" cried one kid. Then, they both kick Dan in the shins.

"OOF!" Dan cried out and fell to the ground. The boys laughed and walked away then.

Then a two-year-old girl walked down the street holding her mother's hand and eating a lollipop. She looked down at Dan when she got up to him. "Place stinky," the girl said before dropping the lollipop into Dan's hair and walking away.

"Whah!" Dan cried. Then, by his luck, he saw Blanka and Felicia walking down the street. Dan got up and ran over to them. "There you two are! Since you are both my best friends, you may enter Saikyoland for free!"

"Saikyo -meow- land?" asked Felicia curious. "Let's go take a look Blanka."

"Ah! Ah!" cried Blanka. They both walked over to the entrance and saw Dan's 'carnival.' "…eh?" goes Blanka.

"Eh, Dan," said Felicia. "This is a -meow- carnival?"

"Yes it is," Dan said crying. "But I don't think anyone likes it! Whah!"

Blanka walked over to Dan and patted his back. "O, e, o! (It's all right)!"

"Say Dan," said Felicia. "Blanka and I will make it better. How about some -meow- ice-cream, our -meow- treat!"

"Gee, I don't know Felicia…" Dan said depressed.

"I'll get you -meow- bubblegum, you're -meow- favorite!"

"YAHOO! Let's go then!"

And so the three of them go off to the nearest ice-cream parlor. When they were far enough, two kids saw Dan's backyard.

"Cool place!" cried one kid. "Let's go play!"

"Yeah!" cried the other kid. The two go in and start having fun in Saikyoland.

**Back at Kitana's Date With Cyclops**

After their lunches, Kitana and Cyclops decided to go to Boon and Tobias Park. Kitana found it odd that the 'Tobias' part was crossed off on the sign, but soon shrugged the thought out of her mind. They walked around and talked for a bit, getting to know each other more, before they stopped at a bench in front of a small crystal clear lake.

"Well," said Cyclops. "I had a lot of fun today."

"So did I," replied Kitana. "It's nice to meet new people, especially when you learn new things that can make a person unique."

"That's true. Have I told you that you are one unique person?"

Kitana smiled at him. She could tell that he was looking into her eyes even behind the glasses. Then, the both of them began to slowly leaning towards each other. Everything seemed to go in full motion before their lips were an inch away. That's when Cyclops spoke.

"You are so beautiful Jean…"

'_Jean!_' Kitana cried out in her mind. She brought her head away from Cyclops, which startled him a bit. "Who's Jean?"

"Jean?" Cyclops replied. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I was, eh-"

Suddenly, a red-haired woman covered in flames came flying towards the two. "SCOTT!" she cried out being quite pissed.

"JEAN!" cried Cyclops quite surprised.

'_So this is Jean!'_ Kitana cried out quite pissed.

"Where have you been?" Jean screamed. "And who is this?"

"Jean, I have a confession to make!" Cyclops cried out. "I still love you! Please take me back!"

"Awe, Scottie, I love you too!" Then Jean scooped Cyclops in her arms.

"I'm sorry Kitana," said Cyclops. "But you are a nice girl! Bye!" Then they flew away.

Obviously, Kitana was now VERY pissed. "I'LL NEVER DATE GUYS AGAIN!" she cried out before storming out of the park.

And so our teenz end up with not-so-great days…except maybe Dan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

After what seemed like a long day at school after the weekend, everyone headed off to what must be done. Before the football game against DC High Steels and the volleyball game against Namco High Jaguars, there was the Phantom rehearsals.

"Okay everyone," said Miss Rose. "Now that Yang is back in his normal gender, we can continue on with the schedule. Let's start with the scene where Andre and Firmin try to get Carlotta back into the opera."

'_Great, I have to work with those idiots!_' thought Karin as she looked at Johnny Cage and Yun. '_Well, just maybe except Yun._'

The three of them assemble on the stage while holding their scripts.

"Whenever you are ready, begin," said Miss Rose.

Johnny Cage cleared his throat and began. "You're public needs you!"

"We need you!" followed Yun.

Karin clear her throat quietly and put on her best (but the worst) Italian accent. "Would you not rather have your precious ingenue?"

Johnny and Yun looked at each other then shouted out, "Signora, no! The world wants you!"

They soon broke out into the song, "_Prima Donna_," also joined by Fei-Long, Ibuki, and Hsien-Ko. They are later joined by Felicia, Hsu Hao, and Hokuto who's parts were to make Karin's character look pretty for her comeback. All was going good…until Hsu-Hao began putting up the heavy wig being used for the place. He ended up putting it on backwards.

"Umm, sorry," he whispered. He then tried to turn it around while it was still on Karin's head. Unfortunately, Karin's real hair went along with it and began twisting and pulling.

"AAAHHH!" Karin cried out jumping up and began running around the stage. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Stay still -meow- Karin!" cried Felicia chasing after her.

"Mommy!" Hsu Hao cried feeling bad for what he did.

Finally, the wig fell off by itself. Luckily for Karin, her real hair stayed in place, but the second she looked in the mirror…

"MY HAIR!" she cried out. "It's knotty and a mess! My social life is over!"

"Oh God…" Fei-Long said under his breath.

Karin then turned and glared at Hsu Hao. "You idiot! You shouldn't be the wigmaker!"

"I'm sorry!" Hsu Hao cried out. "It's just that…that…"

"What?" Karin demanded.

Hsu Hao shook a little. "It's just that…I'm worried about the Evil Gnome that hides under my bed!"

Everyone blinked for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Evil Gnome!" cried Adon. "Good one stupid!"

Hsu Hao only sighed. He then looked over at the off-stage area. Coming from behind the curtains only known to him was a one-foot Gnome wearing a red pointy hat, a green shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and had a long white beard. He glared at Hsu Hao, growled slightly showing off rows of sharp teeth, and pointed his finger at him. Then, in a split second, the Gnome disappeared. Hsu Hao gulped afterwards.

"Okay everyone," Miss Rose spoke out. "Let's continue forward. While Karin tries to fix up her hair, let's go to the auction scene."

The rehearsal went on for another hour before everyone rushed to either the football game or the volleyball game. The volleyball was to be at Capcom-Midway High, the football game would be at DC High.

**On the way to the DC High Game**

"Okay everyone!" said Mr. Motaro. The team were on the bus heading to the school. "I believe this will be a great game! These guys are new to the division and it's the school's first football year. This means we'll KICK THEIR ARSES!"

"YEAH!" the team cried except Ryu. Ryu shuddered remembering what happened at the mall when he saw the three large DC players.

Ken gave Ryu a slap on the back. "Hey buddy! Why the long face? We're going to beat these guys!"

Ryu looked at Ken. "You'll see."

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream!" cried the awfully-singing bus driver Balrog. "Come on, sing it!"

Soon enough, the team reached DC High. The bus made it's way around the building to reach the football field. Once everyone was able to get a glimpse of the football field, horror appeared on their faces. Half of the players were over 7 feet tall and were massively muscular. They were also practicing on human-size dummies, most of them smashed into dust.

Chills ran up Capcom-Midway's spines. Even BB Hood was a bit iffy about the DC team.

"We are so screwed," said Sub-Zero.

Mr. Motaro heard this and turned his head to everyone. "Don't give up yet! We just got here…then maybe we can get out of here in about five minutes…"

"Let's just get this over with," said Jax. "They may be worse than we thought, they might not be that great of a team."

"Actually," continued Mr. Motaro. "From the reports I got this morning, they already went against SNK High…and five of their players were sent to the hospital by the end of the first quarter…"

Everyone gulped with nervousness.

**Back At Capcom-Midway High**

Chun-Li, in her volleyball uniform, did some stretches as her team got ready for their game against Namco. Soon enough, their coach, Miss Mika, blew the whistle to get the girls' attentions. All eight of them; Chun-Li, Ibuki, Sonya, Felicia, Kira, Sakura, Tessa, and Maki, stopped what they were doing and jogged over to their coach.

"Okay girls," said Miss Mika. "Soon, the Namco team will be here. We know that this will be a tough match since they are a tough team, but let's give it all we can." Miss Mika then put her hand out. "Let's do our best!"

The eight girls placed their hands, one over another. "Go team!" they cried before raising their hands.

"GO CHUN-LI!" Chun-Li hear some female voices cry out. She turned around and saw Jade, Queen-Bee, and Pullum on the stands jumping up and down and waving to her. Chun-Li smiled and waved back to them, excited that she had supporters for the upcoming game.

"Say," Queen-Bee said as the three sat down. "Where's Kitana?"

"She couldn't make it," replied Pullum. "Something about getting revenge on a Phoenix. Beats me." Her two friends shrugged.

Soon enough, the Namco volleyball team came in wearing their black and purple uniforms. The team are Ivy Valentine, Taki, Julia Chang, Seung Mina, Cassandra Alexandra, Talim, and Ling Xiaoyu. Their team captain Ivy came over to Miss Mika. "'Ello dear, we are ready for the game."

"Great," replied Miss Mika. "Where is your coach?"

"I'm the coach as well," Ivy answered.

"You're kidding?" asked a confused Sonya.

"Enough questions!" Ivy demanded. Suddenly, she took out a whip and snapped it in the air. "Let's begin the game."

The referee came in between the team a bit nervously. "Um, okay," the referee said. "Since this is a home game for Capcom-Midway, Namco will spike the ball first. Get into your positions."

The two teams assembled themselves on the court. Chun-Li stood in her spot and sighed a bit. This was going to be one long game.

**Back At the Football Game**

The football cheerleaders got off the buses and began heading towards the field behind the nervous football team. They were too a bit shocked by the size of the DC players, but they were relieved that their cheerleaders were of normal size.

"Okay girls!" cried Miss Cheer. "We're are so going to have a fun game! So have fun!"

"Yeah!" the girls cried except Frost who was the only one who realized that their football team was screwed because of the mass size of half of the DC football team.

The cheerleaders reached their destination and were immediately met by DC's team captain Harley Quinn.

"HELLOOOO!" she cried out.

"Hi," replied Nitara unsure of herself.

Harley Quinn began a hyperactive conversation but she was talking so fast that no one could understand her…at least until football player The Joker came walking by. "EEEK!" Harley Quinn cried out. "COME HERE SWEETIE PIE!"

"I'm not your sweetie pie!" screamed The Joker. Harley Quinn began chasing after him while The Joker tried to get away from her.

"That was just weird," said Karin, who's hair is miraculously back to normal.

"Well, let's get going!" cried Miss Cheer excitedly.

Meanwhile, the football team got ready for their game. As they do, some of the big guys of the DC team such as Killer Croc, Lobo, Amazo, and Atom Smasher.

Lobo cracked his knuckles and sadistically grinned at the Capcom-Midway team. "Well, look at here. The fraggin team are here to try to kick our arses."

Killer Croc grinned as well showing off his razor sharp teeth. "We're gonna crush you into dust!"

Demitri glared at them, his eyes glowing red. "You wish to start a fight with me? But what for? Is it because you want to tell someone that you are the strongest in the world? If you are ready to risk your life, I may think of accepting your challenge. But I'm telling you that curiosity of yours may be your greatest mistake. Sure, I agree that there is nothing better than fights that risk your life."

After that speech, everyone looked at Demitri as though he just went crazy.

"Eh, Demitri," said Rolento. "Just 'cause you're the second tallest player on the team doesn't mean it's going to make you look better."

"Shut up," Demitri replied.

Jax, the tallest player on the team standing at 6 foot 8 inches, shook his head. "I think Demitri lost it. That whole thing just didn't make sense."

"Let's get the game going," said the referee. "The captains of each team, please step forward."

Demitri and DC's captain Superman stepped forward. The referee looked at Demitri. "You call the shots." He took out a coin and tossed it up in the air.

"Tails!" Demitri called out. Then, a random bird flew by followed by white substance landing on Demitri's head. "DAMMIT!" he screamed out.

The coin landed on the ground. "Tails it is!" the referee called out. "Capcom-Midway Crows will be receiving first."

"Perfect," said Amazo cracking his knuckles. Ken was the only one who heard that and he swallowed hard.

Everyone got themselves set up and began the game. The DC team kicked the ball and began heading towards the Capcom-Midway team. Charlie managed to catch the ball and began running forward.

"I got it! I got it!" Charlie cried out. When he got to the 30 yard line (but only 70 yards away from touch down), Killer Croc went after him. He tackled him there.

"I'm hungry!" Killer Croc cried out.

"Dude, you're always hungry!" cried his teammate Beast Boy.

"Hey, these 676 pounds didn't come out of nowhere!" Then, he ate Charlie. After swallowing him, he burped out the football Charlie was holding. "Taste like Air Force!"

"…Yup, we're screwed…" said a now-more-nervous Guile.

**Back at the Volleyball Game**

The girls were near the end of the first of three sets of the game. Namco was leading with 14 points while Capcom-Midway held well with 10 points. The best they could do is not let Namco receive another point. If that happens, Namco wins the first set.

It was Namco's turn to serve. Julia was in the spot where the player would be serving the ball. Julia got herself ready to spike the ball.

"Sprits," she whispered to herself. "Please guide me." Ivy suddenly became patient. She took out her whip and snapped it on Julia's leg. "OWE! What was that for?" Julia cried out.

"That's for taking too long!" Ivy replied demandingly. "Now MOVE!"

"Okay okay!" Julia cried out. She got herself into position. "Eh, 14 to 10!" Julia tossed the ball in the air, then delivered a quick overhead. The ball immediately went on Capcom-Midway's side and headed towards Kira. Kira spiked the ball in the air. Ibuki went after it, then spiked the ball to Namco's side and headed towards Talim. Talim ended up missing the ball and it hit the ground giving Capcom-Midway a score.

"WOO!" the spectators cheering for Capcom-Midway cried out.

While that was going on, Ivy took out her whip again and snapped it on Talim. "OWIE!" Talim cried out.

"Must I do everything myself?" Ivy cried out. She turned around and saw the Capcom-Midway volleyball team, who looked at her with wide eyes. Then, Ivy whipped again and it randomly hit Maki.

"OWE!" Maki cried out.

"Stop staring or else I'll send donkeys after you!"

"Donkeys? EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Maki screamed in terror before running off.

"Great, now we lost one of our players," said Chun-Li.

"No problem," Ivy said. "Talim, sit out!"

"Awe man," Talim said as she got up and began heading to the bleachers. "At least the winds guide me well."

They played another round afterwards. In the end, Namco managed to make a score ending the first set of the game. Capcom-Midway had to win the next two sets in order to win because if Namco wins the second set, they win. Everyone went to their bleachers to take a break.

"Well, it's not too bad so far," said Miss Mika. "Other than that Ivy girl, we're doing quite good for ourselves." Suddenly, Miss Mika felt a sharp snap on her butt. "OWE!" She quickly turned around and spotted Ivy.

"Quick talking about me!" Ivy exclaimed.

Miss Mika tried to rub the pain away after. "…Well, other than that, we're doing pretty good. Even if we lose today's game, be proud of yourselves for doing a great job!"

"Yeah!" the team cried out.

"And we still have our football team," said Chun-Li. "I bet our boys are kicking a-- out there right now!"

**Back at the football game**

By the end of the third quarter, half of Capcom-Midway's team were sent off to the hospital due to injuries they received during the game. They had enough players to continue into the fourth quarter. While the cheerleaders did their routines, the guys huddled together to discuss the last three quarters.

"This sucks!" cried Rolento. "The score is 56 to 0 and half our guys are gone! I don't normally say this, but…we might as well give up!"

"We can't give up!" demanded Jax. "Even if we don't win this game, we can't let those fools stomp on us like a bunch of bugs!"

"We have to try at least!" said Mr. Motaro. "Let's get out of there and give our all! …All that we have left at least."

"YEAH!" the team cried. When the cheerleaders were done with their routine, the two teams went back on the field to prepare for the fourth and last quarter of the game.

In the audience, Skullomania happened to had made his way to the game to check out the DC High cheerleading squad. During their routine dance, he ended up eyeing the most beautiful cheerleader of them all.

'_The black wavy hair, the sparkling blue eyes!'_ he thought with delight. '_She could be my hero!_'

Skullomania jumped out of the audience and ran over towards the young woman. He sat next to her, but she didn't notice him at first. Then he began speaking. "Greetings fair lady. Isn't it such a lovely day today?"

The woman looked at him a bit oddly, but continued the conversation. "Um, yes, it is…eh, who are you?"

"My name is the incredible Skullomania of Capcom-Midway High School! And what is your name?"

"Her name is Wonder Woman!" screamed out Harley Quinn who was listening in on the conversation.

Wonder Woman gave Harley Quinn a glare. "Mind your own business!" Then she turned back to Skullomania. "Um, listen Skullomania-"

"You can call me Skull if you like," Skullomania suggested. "All my friends do."

"Um, right, Skull. Listen, you seem like a nice guy, but I'm not interested in men right now."

"At least let's be friends," Skullomania suggested. "There's no harm in being friends after all, right?"

Wonder Woman sighed a bit. "That's fine then." '_At least he goes to another school._'

While that was going on, another DC player named Batman watched the whole thing happening. "Well, at least she'll know how it feels to get chased down now. Glad that's over."

His teammate Robin came by. "Come on, the game's about to start Batty!"

"If you call me Batty one more time-"

Suddenly, Robin pinched Batman's butt and ran off to the field. '_Life sucks,_' Batman thought before getting on to the field.

Unfortunately for Capcom-Midway High, the play was just the same because about an hour and a half later, everyone was on a bus wearing various bandages, casts, and had external metal plates.

"Well, eh, that wasn't too bad…" Mr. Motaro said, who ended up getting a broken arm.

"My head hurts," said Guile who had a bloody bandage over his head.

"That was just so brutal," replied Rolento who had two broken legs.

"At least we'll miraculously be all better by the next chapter," said Sub-Zero who was in a full body cast.

"But gee," wondered Jax who had a broken arm and an eye patch over his left eye. "Could Namco High be able to stand up to them?"

"I don't know!" cried Ken who had a broken leg, arm, and a bandage over his head as well. "All we know is that our division is screwed!"

"Well, hopefully, our volleyball team are doing well," said Ryu.

**Back At the Volleyball Game**

All of the girls were tired and a bit bruised thanks to Ivy's constant whipping. They were still in the second set and were tied 14 to 14.

"Is whipping even legal?" asked Tessa.

Ivy gave her a quick whip in the leg after hearing that. "In this fic it is! Now let's go!"

The teams play the final match. In the end, Namco scored the last point giving them the point, and winning the volleyball match.

"I knew we could do it!" cried Ivy. "To celebrate, I need…a man!" She whipped her whip again and managed to tie up Kairi with it, who happened to be in the audience watching the game.

"What the-" Kairi tried to say, but he was then pulled forward and towards Ivy.

"Let's go have some fun!" Ivy cried out before running off and dragging Kairi with her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kairi screamed as he was pulled away.

Everyone blinked as they witnessed what just happened. Then, the football team came in and everyone was quite shocked by the sight of them.

"Namco," Guile said looking at the volleyball team. "You got yourself a big challenge this year…" Then he fainted.

"Ryu!" Chun-Li cried out running towards Ryu, who was in a wheelchair with a broken leg. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"We'll all be fine," Ryu replied. "Just glad it's over."

But is it really over?

**A/N: Dang, that didn't turn out as great as I thought it would be. Oh well. **

**Special thanks to The Drewfus for providing me with information on the DC characters.**

**Ideas are still welcomed (except for other rival schools and added characters to the school cause then my brain will explode since a bunch of things have been planned out already for future chapters).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

For the next month, not much really goes on, just the usual weirdness and some chaos at Capcom-Midway High School and outside the school. A little over a week before Halloween, the teachers have a meeting in the faculty lounge. Some of them are playing video games, and some are playing cards.

Mr. Fujin looked at his cards, then to Mr. Haggar. "Mr. Haggar, do you have a jester?"

"Go fish," Mr. Haggar replied.

"DAMMIT!" Mr. Fujin cried out.

Then, Principal Gen walked in. "Okay everyone, meeting time!"

"Poo," everyone said. They stopped what they were doing and gathered around on the funky chairs. Principal Gen sat down in his leather armchair.

"Now," Mr. Gen began. "In three days is homecoming, which means the football team will be having their homecoming game…against Namco High. The students have managed to complete their props for the parade as well so that's quite an improvement from last year. Now, moving on, Mr. Hotaru wanted to make an announcement."

Mr. Hotaru stood up and cleared his throat. "With the threat of a Kung-Fu Chickens, I fell that in order to protect the -_cough_- law -_cough_- students in our school, I managed to hire a better security branch."

"If it's the FBI again…" said Ms Ashrah.

"I tried them, but they said something about wanting to spend more time reading porn," Mr. Hotaru replied. "Anywho, since our current security is of no help at all-"

"It's not fair!" cried Drahmin the security guard. "We never did anything wrong!"

"Quiet unless spoken to!" Mr. Hotaru demanded. "Now, it took me sometime, but let me introduce to you our new security branch."

Mr. Hotaru snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a swarm of squirrels entered the room wearing ninja outfits and holding various weapons. They all assemble themselves in the room.

Everyone had odd looks on the face as though Mr. Hotaru has gone more mad than the student Havik. "Eh, our new school security branch are a bunch of squirrels?" asked Dr. Raiden.

"Yes, they are squirrels," Mr. Hotaru replied. "They are highly trained to take on any enemy and gladly will work for nuts. They are known as…the Ninja Squirrels."

Mr. Gen sighed. "Well, I guess I can trust you on this one…"

Suddenly, a squirrel jumped on Mr. Haggar's face and held on with it's nails.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Mr. Haggar jumping up and began running around. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

While the teachers continued the meeting, the students began heading into the auditorium. After a month of debates, today was the day that everyone will hear the three running for Class President…Hsien-Ko, Quan-Chi, and Vega.

Mileena sat down next to Morrigan with a grim look on her face.

"Gee, like, what happened to you?" asked Morrigan. "You look grimmer than usual."

Mileena sighed. "I'm so ugly, it's not fair! Why I can't be more like Kitana?"

"Don't worry, I think you're very pretty," Morrigan replied.

"Oh yeah, then how do these make me look?" Mileena took off her veil revealing her Tarkatan teeth…which now have braces on them.

"AAH!" Morrigan cried out in surprise. "Um, eh, like, they're not baaad."

"Whatever," Mileena replied. She put her veil back on and pouted again.

A few minutes later, Principal Gen came out and went on the podium. "Good morning students and welcome to the Class Presidential Campaign, where we tell the truth and they don't."

Suddenly, the government security popped onto the stage and began beating up Gen with clubs before running off. Gen managed to get himself up while stars spun around his head. "Eh, yeah, anywho, let's present our first candidate for the 'Everyone Be Happy' campaign, Hsien-Ko!"

Everyone clapped as Hsien-Ko took the stand in front of the podium.

"Greetings," Hsien-Ko began. "If I was elected your Class President, I will make sure that everyone is satisfied and happy with what they have at their school. That means, if you want more school dances, I'll give you that. If you want fundraisers, I will give you that…and no, that doesn't mean I'll give you free issues of porn magazines."

"Ratsssss!" cried out Reptile.

Hsien-Ko continued on with her speech until she reached her conclusion. Everyone clapped for her as she stepped down and sat back in her chair. Gen went back up on the podium.

"And now our next candidate for the 'Make Everyone Beautiful' campaign, Vega."

There were only a couple of claps as Vega stepped up. "Hola," Vega began. "If I was elected your Class President, I will be determined to make sure that all the ugly people in the school become just as beautiful as I. That means free cosmetic surgeries, a make-up parlor on school grounds, free beauty magazines, and all the beauty stuff you can ever access that are usually expensive."

Vega continued his speech until the end. He stepped down and then Gen stepped up. "And finally, the last candidate for the, eh, 'Take Over The School' campaign, Quan-Chi."

No claps were heard as Quan-Chi stepped up. Shang Tsung was relieved that Quan-Chi was wearing normal clothes and not a pink tutu.

"That's right!" cried out Quan-Chi. "If I was elected your Class President, I shall dominate and take over this very school. You will all bow to me and Shang Tsung and wear tutu's everyday as school uniforms. Everything will all be in pink and lavender and music choice will be of classical music, mainly Mozart. So, VOTE FOR ME!"

Shang Tsung smacked his own forehead and shook his head. "Idiot…"

Quan-Chi stepped down and once again Gen stood back behind the podium. "Now that you've heard the speeches, we will have a ballot passed out during your History or Criminal Justice classes and you will have the chance to vote for your President. One more announcement…in a few weeks, there will be an event called 'Sports Night,' where you compete against other schools in our division for the grand prize…which we are not sure of just yet. For those interested, you may sign up by my office."

**Period 7- History Class**

"Okay students," said Mr. Shunjinko. "Today we'll be talking about the infamous American war, the Civil War. Does anyone know who fought in this war?"

Everyone blinked not knowing the answer.

"Okay then, guess I'll have to choose," Mr. Shunjinko said. "Um…Guy?"

"It was a war between the North and the South," Guy replied.

"Excellent. Now, what they say on how the war was started is certainly not true. I was the fool who actually began the Civil War."

(Flash back to the early 1860's)

"You!" cried the South leader. "You stole my stash! Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the North leader in confusion.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I had a chest full of beer, various drugs, and porn magazines!"

"I know nothing!" Then the North leader looked at his assistant. "Shunjinko, do you know what he's talking about?"

A young Shunjinko looked around nervously. He was also standing in front of a chest. "Eh…no…"

"That's it!" the South leader cried out. "If you don't want to tell me where my stash is then, this means war!"

(Back to Present)

"Mr. Shunjinko," said Ryu. "I thought it was the North who began the war and were fighting to free the slaves in the South."

"I know son, it's all confusing, but you know History, always hiding things," Mr. Shunjinko said.

**Period 8- Film Class**

"Good afternoon class," said Miss Rose. "Today, the first thing I will go over is your next assignment. Since we are doing quite well with our past projects, I feel that it's time to reveal a favorite project."

Everyone slumped back a bit, not looking forward to yet another assignment in their agendas.

Miss Rose continued. "As a class, and you may invite others as well, you will be taking a weekend trip to the National Park two hours from here. There you will set up a camp and record the events that fold, even if it does end up quite boring, it should be a nice way to connect with nature and bond."

"Yay," said Demitri sarcastically.

"We'll have the trip set up a week after Halloween. I will provide you with cameras and equipment, but you are on your own with everything else."

"This should be interesting," muttered Ryu. Some were all right with the idea of the project, but some weren't thrilled that they have to spend a weekend in the woods surrounded by bugs. Ryu, being a nature person, was looking forward to it, unaware of the chaos that will presume.

**Football Game**

The Capcom-Midway football team now have a home game against Nintendo High School Mushrooms. As they waited for the team to arrive, they practice on the field.

"So," said Ken. "We have our homecoming in three days." He passed the ball to Jax who caught it. "You think we might beat them this year?"

"I don't think so," replied Jax. He passed the ball to Ryu who too caught it.

Ryu looked at Ken. "Even if they did beat us, the game will be nothing like the DC game we had."

"I heard the two teams will be facing off in the state finals," mentioned Rolento who caught the ball passed by Ryu. "It's gonna be one interesting game. The tickets will go on sale in a couple of weeks."

"That early?" asked Ken. "That was a quick decision."

"As if of now," answered Jax. "They're both undefeated so, as Rolento said, it's going to be interesting."

That's when a bus arrived and the Nintendo team get off and head to the field wearing their red and green uniforms. Their coach Donkey Kong went up to Mr. Motaro.

"O, o, ah, ah!" Donkey Kong cried out.

Mr. Motaro got a confused look on his face. "Eh, does anyone know what he just said?"

Everyone shook his head.

Meanwhile, the Nintendo cheerleading squad came on to the sidelines and began practicing their dance routines lead by their captain Princess Peach.

Frost sighed to herself. "This will be interesting. I wonder what else could go strangely?"

The referee blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "Okay! Will the captains please step up!"

Demitri and Nintendo's Mario stepped up. "Nothing better fall on my head this time," said Demitri under his breath.

The referee flipped a coin into the air. Suddenly, a squirrel landed on Demitri's face.

"Heads," said Mario. Suddenly, a squirrel landed on Demitri's head and cling on to his hair.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Demitri in agony. He began running around in circles. "RABID SQUIRREL! RABID SQUIRREL!"

Mr. Motaro made a kiss noise and the squirrel got off of Demitri and landed on Mr. Motaro's shoulder. "Sorry Demitri, he fell off from the pole he was hiding in while on Kung-Fu Chicken lookout."

"Whatever," Demitri replied.

The coin had landed on tails so Capcom-Midway was going to be receiving first. But just before everyone could began to assemble, most of the guys stopped what they were doing and began staring off into one place.

"What the…" Jax began but then saw what everyone was looking at. He began staring as well. "Ooooh…"

All the men began looking at a blonde-haired woman who only wore extremely blue shorts, pink sandals, and a pink bikini top. She smiled at everyone showing off her perfect white teeth.

Sub-Zero's eyes almost bulged out from shock. "MOM!"

Indeed, it was the famous magazine 'star'…Sub-Zero's Mom!

"Uh oh," Frost said realizing what was going on.

"Hello boys!" cried out Sub-Zero's Mom.

"Hi Sub-Zero's Mom!" everyone cried out…except Sub-Zero.

Suddenly, Nintendo's Yoshi let his tongue hang out and began running over to Sub-Zero's Mom. He went over to her leg and began humping it.

"Awww, you're so cute!" she cried and picked up Yoshi.

A sweat drop appeared on Sub-Zero's forehead. "Um, Mom, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think dear, I'm here to watch your game! Who wants cookies?" Suddenly, she whipped out a large batch of cookies (just enough for everyone there to eat) from out of nowhere.

"I DO!" all the boys cried. They all went on line to grab a cookie from Sub-Zero's Mom's tray.

Sub-Zero sighed to himself. "Great, even the males in the stands are getting cookies."

"Don't worry," said BB Hood. "I knew this day would come." She took out a little stick with a red button on it.

"What is that?" Sub-Zero asked with curiosity.

Then, BB Hood pressed a button.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sub-Zero cried out.

After a few seconds, nothing explode…but then suddenly a swarm of female dwarves began running over with spiked paddles in their hands. They went over to each male and forced them back on to either the stands or the field by giving them a whack in the booty.

Swirls were seen in Sub-Zero's eyes. "Glad that's not me."

After a few more minutes, the game began. Sub-Zero's Mom was offered by Mr. Motaro to sit right on the team's benches. But because she was there, all the players couldn't concentrate without taking a quick peek at Sub-Zero's Mom. Because Sub-Zero and BB Hood were the only ones paying attention to the game (they didn't even have to run at all), Capcom-Midway won the game.

"Well, that was easy," said Sub-Zero. He sighed to himself.

"Mrs. Sub-Zero?" said Ken. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Ken, I thought you were giving me a ride home?" asked Eliza with her hands on her hips and not looking too happy.

A sweat drop appeared on Ken's head. "Eh, um, well-"

Suddenly, Sheeva came out of nowhere. "Time for din din my big Keeeeen!" She scooped him up in her arms and ran off.

"NOT AGAAAAAIN!" he cried out.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Eliza called out. Then she stomped off.

**While that happened…**

For a month, Pullum didn't bother to get another job after quitting Chicken Warp. Everything was going quite well until her parents cut her allowance off completely, forcing her to go back into the job world. And once again, only Chicken Warp accepted her back.

"Okay Pullum," said the manager Mr. Dudley. "Since you returned quite so soon, we don't really have a position in here, but we do have one thing."

"What would that be?" asked Pullum not looking forward to whatever task she was about to take on.

Then, Mr. Dudley held up a chicken costume. "This is a way to promote our company and to help continue the fight against the Kung-Fu Chickens."

"Are you kidding me? I have to wear _that _thing?"

"I'm sorry Pullum, but it's just for a little while. Would you rather cook the chickens?"

Pullum sighed. Wearing a chicken costume was better than that. Besides, it would cover her whole head so no one would recognize her. So, Pullum slowly took the costume into her hands and went into the back to change.

Later on, she was outside of the building waving people over to come eat at Chicken Warp. She was thankful that no one had to see the grim look on her face…well, she was more glad that no one saw her wearing this 'pathetic' costume.

Suddenly, a bunch of kids went up to her. "Look! A chicken!" They all tackled her down trying to give her hugs and stuff."

"AAHHH!" Pullum screamed out. "GET OFF! I'M NOT MICKEY MOUSE'S DOG! AAHHH!"

This lasted for sometime before the kids were pried off by their parents. Pullum was thankful that she was able to get up in that costume.

"Well," she said. "It could've been worse."

Suddenly, she saw a swarm of the Ninja Squirrels running towards her carrying various weapons.

"Squeak! (Kill Kung-Fu Chicken!)" cried out the squirrel leader.

Pullum let out a blood curling scream and began running away as quick as possible from her supposed 'allies.'

While Pullum was being chased down by a bunch of squirrels, Ken was dragged off to Sheeva's house. Despite always being dragged away by her, this was the first time Ken was dragged to her house.

'_Hmmm,_' Ken thought. '_Sheeva actually has a nice house…quite big too…_'

Suddenly, the front door opened and a extremely large Shokan appeared with his four arms spread out. "Sheeva, darling! You're home!"

"Hi Daddy!" Sheeva cried out excitedly.

'_Oh my God!_' Ken cried out in his mind. '_I'm going to die!_'

"Ah, Ken, you made it!" Sheeva's Dad said happily. "Come give Ismau a hug!"

Ismau grabbed Ken and gave him a big bear hug. Ken's air supply was cut off and he began turning blue.

"All right," Ismau said releasing Ken, who fell and began gasping for air. "Dinner is ready and your uncles are here as well!"

"Yay!" Sheeva cried out. She grabbed Ken and the three of them went inside. Sheeva sat Ken down on a chair and strapped him down with leather belts. Ken was more nervous when he saw Sheeva's three even-larger uncles. Also there was Sheeva's Mom named Kiku.

"Ah, so this is Ken Masters," said the oldest Uncle Nobu.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you finally," said the second oldest Uncle Osamu.

"Yes, tell us about yourself," said the youngest (but older than Ismau) Uncle Hikaru.

"Eh…" Ken began. "Can I go now?"

"Ah, so you are a quick-pace and easygoer, I like that," said Ismau.

"Dinner is served!" said Kiku. She served food to everyone, which was not only in large amounts, but just the look of it didn't settle well in Ken's stomach.

"You know, I think I'll pass," said Ken.

Sheeva put a bib around Ken's neck. "Nope, you are eating as well, my big Keeeeen!" She took a spoonful of food and shoved it into Ken's mouth.

"MMM!" Ken cried out in agony.

"I'm so glad you like it Ken, it's my specialty…fish and egg chowder," said Kiku.

A sweat drop appeared on Ken's forehead. He wanted to spit the food out, but because Sheeva was holding his mouth, he was forced to swallow the disgusting food.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Ismau announced. "I was thinking my dear daughter…if you do very well in school this year and graduate…you can marry Ken!"

"YAY!" Sheeva cried out. "Thank you Daddy!"

"WHAT!" Ken screamed out in horror.

"Let's go make out!" cried Sheeva. She grabbed Ken and dragged him upstairs and into her bedroom.

While Ken was receiving punishment, Ryu had just finished his homework at his house and decided to head to bed for the night. Since he and Chun-Li live next door to each other, they would normally talk to each other through their windows, which faced each other. Unfortunately that night, Chun-Li had to go to a dinner party for her father's job that night and won't be back until late that night.

Ryu got into his pajamas. As he got dressed, the female Kung-Fu Chickens looked into his second story window (how they managed to get up there was a mystery). Their eyes were in heart shapes as they stared at the half-naked Ryu.

"Blok blok! (One day, he will be our little love slave!)" said one of the female KFC. They giggled a bit before leaving.

Much later that night…

While Ryu slumbered peacefully, one of the windows to his room slowly and quietly opened. Once it was wide enough, a tall, shadowed figure entered the room. They went into Ryu's room as quietly as possible.

But it wasn't enough because suddenly the lights went on and Ryu was awake.

"What the…" Ryu said rubbing his eyes. Once his vision adjusted, he almost screamed when he saw Vega dressed as Peter Pan. "Vega?" he asked in complete confusion. "What are you doing here…and why are you dressed like Peter Pan?"

Vega was just as shocked as he was. "Well, um, eh, I am here to take you to _my_ Neverland!"

Two milliseconds later…

"AAHHH!" Vega cried out as he was kicked out the window.

"AND DON'T EVER SNEAK INTO MY ROOM AGAIN YOU JACKSON WANNABE!" Ryu screamed out. Then he shut and locked the window.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

As the sun began to rise for the new day, Chun-Li walked out of her house as she said goodbye to her father. She closed the door and began heading to the house next door where Ryu lived.

"Ryu!" Chun-Li cried out. Then she stopped in her tracks when she saw that all of Ryu's bedroom windows were barricaded with planks. Then, she looked down and saw an unconscious Vega still dressed in his Peter Pan costume.

"What the…" she began to say.

Suddenly, Ryu came running out of his house. "Let's go Chun-Li!"

"Ryu!" Chun-Li cried out, but she was suddenly grabbed and dragged by her boyfriend to school. A confused look appeared on her face the whole way there.

As they did, Vega woke up. "Ugh, where am I," Vega said. He looked up and saw Ryu's house. "I have to stop watching Peter Pan while listening to old MJ music." He got himself up and walked away.

* * *

**At the school Library**

Everyone in English class had a test today and some of the students were studying in the library.

"STARS!" Mr. Nemesis the librarian cried out for no apparent reason as usual.

Yun and Yang were there as well studying for the test. In between them was Tessa studying for the same test. The boys looked at her and drooled a bit while Tessa has her nose in her book and concentrated on her studies.

After a few minutes of this, Tessa looked up. "Could you boys do me a favor and get me a Literature book?"

"Sure!" the boys cried out. They quickly got up, stared each other down, then raced around the library to see who can find the book first.

Yang turned a corner and finally spotted the last copy of the book…all the way up to. '_Anything for Tessa!_' he thought. He found a long ladder, pushed it over, then began climbing it. He finally got a hold of the book when it slipped out of his hands and fell into Yun's.

"Ha ha!" Yun yelled out before running off.

"Oh no!" Yang cried.

Suddenly, the Kool-Aid Man popped out from nowhere. "OH YEAH!" he screamed.

When he came out, he was close to the ladder and knocked it down sending Yang flying. Then, Yang ended up landing inside the Kool-Aid Man. Then, the Kool-Aid Man ran off.

"HELP!" Yang screamed out but to no avail as he is taken out of the library.

Yun managed to get to Tessa and sat on Yang's chair. "Here you go Tessa."

"Thank you Yun," Tessa replied and took the book. "Wait a minute. This is not on Literature…it's on the history of Captain Crunch."

"What?" Yun asked all confused.

Suddenly, Captain Crunch came out from nowhere as well. "It's crunch-a-time!" Then, he grabbed Yun and ran off.

"NOOO!" Yun screamed.

"Bye Yun!" Tessa cried out waving to him.

While that was going on, Li Mei is studying for her test when Scorpion came by pimpin' as usual. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Li Mei.

"Hello there," he said in a cocky voice. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

Li Mei obviously got made and grabbed her melon. "It won't be a beautiful day for you pervert!"

When she goes to boink him, she actually misses as he dodges out of the way. He made a cocky smile under his mask. "How about you and I get out of here and have some fun!"

Now Li Mei was _really_ mad. "How about only YOU get out of here you pervert!" Finally, instead of boinking him, she manages to shove her weapon into his mouth.

"MMM!" Scorpion cried out. Li Mei continued with her studies as he tried to get the weapon out of his mouth, but to no avail.

'_Pepper spray was better than this,_' he thought as he got up and walked away.

* * *

**Period 1- Criminal Justice Class**

Mr. Hotaru looked at everyone in the class. "And now, we will be learning about why laws exist. And remember, no question is a stupid question." Then Adon raised his hand. "What?"

"Didn't we learn about that last week?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!"

"But-"

Suddenly, a whip came out of nowhere, wrapped itself around Adon, and dragged him into a closet. Adon's screams were heard as the door closes.

"Anymore questions?" Mr. Hotaru asked.

"…"

"Now," the teacher continued. "Laws exist, why? Because this world is full of stupidity and they must be disciplined upon action. Scorpion, do you have anything to imput?

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Scorpion tried to speak through the weapon in his mouth.

"Answer me when I call you!"

Suddenly, a cage comes out of the floor and locks Scorpion in.

"MMM! (DAMMIT!)"

"Continuing on," Mr. Hotaru continued looking around the classroom. That's when he noticed that one of the desks was empty. "Where's the chaos kid?"

Meanwhile in the boys bathroom, Havik was in one of the stalls with a lit dynamite in his hand. He laughed before randomly shoving it into the toilet.

"Kids, don't try this at home!" he commanded to you readers before running off.

Seconds later, the entire school hears a weird rumbling amongst the walls. In the girls bathroom, Lilith just entered a stall and noticed the water bubbling.

"What the-" she tried to say. Suddenly, all of the water in the toilets emptied out, then shot right out and onto the ceiling. Lilith screams and attempts to get out of the bathroom (but was already drenched).

All of the pipes in the walls burst and leaked through the ceilings and walls. Everyone screamed and attempted to escape the school when someone pulled the fire drill.

Outside, a not-so-happy Principal Gen sighed. "No surprise this happened…" he mumbled.

Luckily for the students, maintenance spent the next three periods trying to clean up the whole school before they were let back in. However, they weren't able to fix the pipes or the toilets so the students had to deal with a the only available portable potty outside.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

Rena sighed to herself as she saw the long line that expanded around the school for the bathroom. "It's a good thing I already went before this all happened."

Guy sighed as well. "Too bad they won't let us go anywhere else, on or off campus. Well, let's go have lunch."

They entered the cafeteria and passed the bullies who were devising a not-so-nice plan.

"Okay," said Bison whipping out a box. "These babies are known as Oni Inferno Peppers, made by the Onis in the Netherealm. Only the Onis can withstand this stuff."

"O! Can we eat them!" cried out Hsu Hao. Mavado, as usual, smacked him over the head. "OWE!"

"You idiot, we'd die if we eat all that!" Mavado yelled.

"So, what are you planning," said Shang Tsung with curiosity.

"I know!" cried Quan-Chi. "We can use them as rose pedals around the stage for my future ballerina days!"

"…"

"You are officially an idiot," said Baraka.

"So really, what's the plan?" asked a curious Shadowgeist.

"Well," said Bison. "I actually took the time to make us all a nice meal for us and the popular girls of Capcom-Midway High School. Just a small pinch will get them going, it'll be much fun to watch."

The guys laugh sadistically at the very thought of pulling the prank on the girls.

"Let's get this going!" cried Mavado.

The guys go up to the popular girls table consisting of Kitana, Jade, Queen-Bee, Pullum, Chun-Li, and Eliza.

"I can't believe Ken!" cried Eliza. "He promised me that he would take me home after the football game! Not only did Sheeva kidnap him, again, but he also tried to offer a ride to Sub-Zero's Mom! What's so special about her anyways?"

"Don't worry yourself," said Chun-Li. "I'm sure he was going to give you both a ride home."

"But I wanted it to be just me and him, we're barely alone!"

Suddenly, nearby, Sheeva jumped on to the table holding a not-so-happy Ken in her arms.

"Greetings Capcom-Midway!" the female Shokan cried out. "I'm here to announce today that Ken and I are engaged to be married! The wedding will take place after graduation!"

"Hooray!" cried those who had no idea what was going on.

"Whah!" cried Eliza. "Now he's going to marry her!"

The male bullies heard her then and finally reached them. "Don't worry," said Sagat. "There are plenty of fishes in the sea…like us!"

"Like we would date a bunch of jerks like you," said Pullum folding her arms.

"Well, you might just change your minds in two seconds," suggested Bison. In lightning speed, he whipped out a table cloth, laid it on the table, placed candles on top, silverware, than the delicious-looking food. Bison made sure to give the pepper loaded ones to the girls and the ones without them to the guys.

"You know," said Jade. "You boys aren't so bad after all."

"Oh we know," said Baraka.

"Hey!" cried Queen-Bee. "It's the Evil Monkey from Family Guy!"

"Where?" the guys cried out turning away from the girls. Queen Bee quickly switched the girls' food with the boys and added extra peppers to the remaining plates.

"Um, never mind, he ran away."

"Poo," the guys said and sat down.

"Well, let's eat!" said Shang Tsung.

"Goodie!" cried Hsu Hao clapping his hands.

The group began eating their food. The guys took one bite when their faces suddenly turned red, almost purple.

"What the…" began Shadowgeist as smoke began coming out of their ears.

The guys started to feel the effects of the peppers with the burning sensation running through their bodies. The girls laugh as they watched them struggle to get cold water. Soon, they all had their water and relaxed.

"Enjoyed the peppers boys?" asked a still-laughing Kitana.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said a not-so-happy Bison.

Suddenly, all of the guys' stomachs made a very loud rumble, a sign of…

"OH CRUD!" they cried out. Bending a bid back, they ran outside and waited on the very VERY long line to the single portable potty while trying to hold everything in. Everyone laughed as they watched the boys suffer.

"Serves you right!" cried Jade.

After another long day, Capcom-Midway High comes to another end of the day for most students. Though for students like BB Hood, there was still the after school stuff left. On her way to the gym area, she saw that Scorpion STILL had Li Mei's weapon in his mouth.

"Ha, ha," said BB Hood. "I see that you still have that weapon in your mouth."

"MMM! MMM!" Scorpion cried out.

"Well, all right, I'll get out for you, but I'm doing it because I think I'll have so much fun with it."

Scorpion was about to run away, but BB Hood grabbed a good hold of the stick end of it and attempted to pull. In the meantime, Havik saw what was going on and began watching with delight.

BB Hood pulled with all she had and when she finally did, Scorpion's head went along with it.

"MM! (OWE!) Scorpion cried out.

BB Hood shook the weapon a bit before Scorpion's head went free. "There we go!"

"That hurt!" whined Scorpion.

"Oh don't be such a baby."

"Whee!" Havik cried out as he randomly ripped his head off and tossed it next to Scorpion. "Being weird rules!"

"Can I have my head back?" Scorpion asked.

"Fine, fine," BB Hood said. She then had a funny idea. She took Havik's head and placed it on Scorpion's body, then took Scorpion's head and placed it on Havik's head. "There we go," she said sadistically.

"Hey! This is not my body!" Scorpion cried out.

Havik laughs manically. "Look at me! I'm all muscular!" Havik began flexing the muscles.

"Hey! Give it back!" Scorpion demanded. He began chasing after Havik, who only laughed and ran off.

"That was fun," BB Hood said before walking off.

* * *

**Capcom-Midway Volleyball Game**

The girls' volleyball team prepared themselves for their upcoming match again Square-enix High School Chocobos. In the meantime, Ryu and Ken came into the gym and sat down in the bleachers with the rest of the crowds.

"I'm quite surprised football practice ended early today," said Ryu.

"Well, yeah," replied Ken. "After what happened to Coach Motaro today, I'm not too surprised."

The thought of Mr. Motaro being attacked by the Ninja Squirrels (because he was eating a bag of peanuts) came to Ryu's mind. "Oh yeah, I see."

Nearby, Noob is dragged to the bleachers by Ermac and they sat near the front.

"Must we go to this stupid game?" complained Noob. "This game is such a pain."

"Don't be such a wuss," replied Ermac. "We are here to watch hot girls play volleyball!"

Noob only grunted and pouted, though you couldn't really tell.

While Capcom-Midway high waited for Square-enix High to arrive, Coach Mika sat on the sidelines randomly scratching the back of Felicia's ear.

Kira looked at her with a bit of jealousy in her eyes. "How come she's not practicing with the rest of us Ms Mika?"

"Because she's a kitty," the coach replied. "She'll come and practice in a few minutes."

Kira huffed a bit before leaving.

Ms Mika continued with petting Felicia. Then, Mr. Fujin came up to the two of them. "Awe, look how cute Felicia is!" Mr. Fujin cried out.

"-Meow- I know," said a happy Felicia.

Mr. Fujin was just about to go pet her himself when suddenly, a very angry Blanka came from behind him, grabbed him by the leg pant with his teeth, and began dragging away. Everyone ignored it when Mr. Fujin screamed for help in agony as he was taken right out of the gym.

"What a -meow- bummer," said Felicia as she ran off to go practice with the rest of the girls.

Back in the audience, Havik randomly came in holding both an Emu and a Llama.

"Eh, Havik," said Ken who was nearby. "What's with the Emu and the Llama?"

"Hehe, I don't know," replied Havik. "And that's what's great about it!"

Maki happened to see them and walked over to them. "Awe, they're so cute!"

"Wait, I forgot something." Havik went into his duffle bag and pulled out a live Donkey. "Here we go!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Maki screamed out before running off. The donkey spotted Maki and only began _walking_ after her. Afterwards, the entire volleyball team glared at him.

"Eh, sorry, how was I supposed to know she was afraid of donkeys?" said Havik.

At that moment, the Square-enix High School volleyball team walked in. The team consisted of Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Kairi, Sophia Esteed, Tifa Lockheart, and Yuffie Kisiragi lead by Coach Lulu.

"All right girls!" cried out the referee. "Let the game begin! Square-enix Chocobos will serve first!"

All the girls assemble themselves on to the court. Square-enix's captain, Yuna, was to serve the ball.

"Zero to zero!" Yuna called out. She tossed the ball in the air, then hit it forward into Capcom-Midway's court. Before it landed, however, the ball suddenly turned into a monster!

"AAAAAAHHH!" the girls cried out. They all ran in different directions as the monster tried to figure out who to chase first.

The referee blew the whistle. "That would be a foul! No monsters in the court! Capcom-Midway takes the ball."

"Poo, no fair," cried Yuna.

"Maybe that plan doesn't work anymore," said Rikku. "Oh well."

_It never works you idiots,_ thought Paine.

The game continued on with three sets being played after a tie in the second set. In the end however, Capcom-Midway won the game. The girls celebrated their victory as Square-enix sat down in shame.

Paine began talking to herself then, not realizing she was near Noob. "My friends are a pain. This stinkin' school is a pain. This volleyball team is a pain. Heck, even my own name is a pain."

That's when Noob unintentionally replied. "Everything is a pain."

Paine turned her head to Noob, who looked at her as well. Out of nowhere, only to them, random Italian opera music began playing as they both became starry eyed.

Suddenly, Havik's emu and llama let loose and went after the two. The llama spits on Noob and the emu chased Paine down trying to bite her.

"AAHH! EMU'S ARE A PAIN!" Paine cried out.

Noob sighed to himself. "Life is a pain."

Meanwhile, Ryu and Chun-Li met up by the stands.

"Great game Chun," said Ryu hugging her.

"Thanks," Chun-Li replied.

"Well, I have an idea," Ryu began to suggest. "When you're ready, we'll go to dinner, my treat."

"Oh, that would be great Ryu!" Chun-Li gave Ryu a kiss on the lips them. "I'm going to hit the showers. Meet me outside at the parking lot." Then, she began heading to the girls' locker room. Ryu watched until she disappeared.

_Well,_ he thought to himself. _In two days is homecoming…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The weekend has come, but the students of Capcom-Midway High School still had school stuff to do. Luckily for them, it literally had nothing to do with papers and homework. Unluckily, it involved Homecoming which meant the descent parade and the dreaded football game against the undefeated Namco High team.

The main street near the school was closed off with spectators waiting for the parade along the side of the street. Nearby, Principal Gen was with a TV news reporter.

"Good afternoon everyone, this is April O'Neil with Channel 6 news-"

"Eh," said Gen confused. "Isn't that the female red head from Ninja Tur-"

"We are reporting live in the Capcom-Midway school district with their yearly exciting event, Homecoming. Why they are making me report a common event, I have no idea, but with me now is the Principal of this high school, Principal Gen. Are you excited about this?"

Gen sighed and replied, "Well Miss O'Neil, our school is a bit on the chaotic side, but what school isn't and what is 'normal' anyway today in our society? About thi-"

"Oh look!" Miss O'Neil cried out. "Here comes the participants of the parade! Tell us Mr. Gen, who are representing each of these floats?"

"Well," Gen said looking onward. "The first float coming towards us is one of ours clubs, the Demi-Human club."

A float came by with a huge statue of a Shokan. The members of the club waved to everyone they passed by. Following it is the Fashion Club dressed in clothes they customized themselves.

Pullum smiled, but it was a fake one. "Why is it that we are behind the Demi-Human club? Why couldn't we be first?"

Kitana sighed regretting what she was about to say next. "Look at it this way…once people see us, they'll forget all about them."

"That's true! You're the best Kitana!"

The next float that came by was for the three campaigners for Class President. Hsien-Ko, Vega, and Quan-Chi were waving to everyone. Next to them were their campaign managers Honda, Sagat, and Shang Tsung.

"This is so exciting!" cried Hsien-Ko. "To think that later on at the football game, it'll be announced who will be the Class President!"

"I believe it will be you Koko," said Honda.

"Thanks Eddie!"

"Why aren't people looking at my beautiful face?" cried a frustrated Vega.

"Eh, because you're wearing that mask thingy," replied Sagat.

"…oh yeah," Vega said. "But I don't wanna take it off! What if a debris landed on my face?"

Sagat sighed a little.

Shang Tsung growled at Quan-Chi. "I can't believe you're making me wear this."

"What's wrong with pink tutus?" questioned Quan-Chi. "They're so colorful and happy, and the best part is, bright colors draw people's attention!"

Shang sighed. He looked at the people staring and laughing at them with Quan-Chi completed oblivious of it. '_So much for drawing people's attention._'

The other floats passed by one by one until the football team and cheerleading squad came walking by.

"And here are our football team," said Miss O'Neil to the camera. "Who will be facing the undefeated Namco High Jaguars tonight at their football stadium.

The cheerleading squad stopped for a moment and began their dance routine. The men in the audience whistled and cheered loudly for them. Frost was not too happy about that (most of the cheerleaders were minors for crying out loud) so she randomly froze all the horny men in their places and then decided to make a sheet of ice under the girls making them slip.

"AAHH!" cried Karin. "My pinkie nail!" The other girls whined as Nitara let out a loud animal-like hiss.

In the meanwhile, Rolento looked at the spectators, but then he noticed that one of the players by the name of Paul Phoenix held up a sign that said, 'Capcom-Midway Sux!"

"You asked for it!" Rolento cried out lighting up a grenade. Paul saw what was going on and made a run for it while Rolento chased him.

"I am the best in the universe!" Paul randomly declared.

* * *

**The Homecoming Football Game**

The entire seating at the high school stadium was completely packed by everyone associated with both Capcom-Midway and Namco. Both football teams got themselves ready for the big game.

As tradition for all captains, Demitri met up with Namco's team captain Jin Kazama. They looked at each other for a moment before shaking hands. "Good luck tonight," Jin said.

"Same to you," Demitri replied. Then he saw the coach of the team Heihachi. "Oh my God! That's my little league coach when I was in elementary school!"

"Heh, that's my grandpa," Jin mentioned. "This is the very thing that blows about my life…my Dad is the History teacher, my Mom is the school nurse, my Grandpa is the PE teacher and coach…and my great-grandfather is the principal!" Jin kind of shook at the last statement.

Demitri blinked a couple of times. "Gee, that bites."

Meanwhile, the cheerleaders, recovered from their little accident met up with the Namco cheerleading squad. All of them glared at one another, specifically Nitara and Namco's captain Anna Williams.

"Well, well, well," said Anna. "If it isn't the Capcom-Midway team?"

Nitara let out a hiss. "Bring it!" she cried out.

"Oh!" Anna replied wagging a finger. "It's already been _brought _it!"

'_Oh God, kill me now,_' thought Frost.

The two captains continued arguing when suddenly, Anna threw down her pom-poms and began pulling on Nitara's hair. Nitara kicked her off of her and the two began a catfight. Both football teams stopped what they were doing and watched the two captains go at it.

"Woot!" cried Jax. "Keep it going!"

Paul Phoenix looked on with jealousy. "I'm STILL the best fighter in the universe!"

Suddenly, Coach Heihachi's pet bear Kuma smacked him over the head.

"WHAH!" Paul cried out teary-eyed.

Finally, the referees broke it up. "This is a football game, not a women's wrestling match!"

"AWE!" the men cried out before dispersing.

After the fighting, Havik was walking around the area trying to find something interesting to do.

"Dammit!" he said outloud. "Must…make…chaos!"

Suddenly, someone nearby cried out, "Chaos! MUAHAHAHA!"

"What the-" Havik stated blinking his eyes. He then spotted Bryan Fury laughing off his infamous, creepy, insane laugh. Havik ran over to him. "Dude! That was like the most chaotic laugh I ever heard!"

"Yes," replied Bryan.

Then randomly, the two of them exchanged the infamous, creepy, insane laugh making everyone around them a bit nervous.

Soon, the referee blew the whistle, the signal for both teams to gather around. The two captains met up as the referee held a coin.

"Namco makes the call," said the referee. He then tossed the coin up in the air.

"Heads!" called out Jin.

Demitri folded his arms, pretty much waiting for an object to fall on his head. He expected more of bird poop, the coin, or a squirrel…but instead, a shirt, jeans, and shoes landed on him.

"What the-" Demitri cried out all confused. He looked up and was in complete shock when he saw Coach Heihachi wearing nothing but a sumo underwear.

"GO TEAM!" Heihachi cried out dancing around with his nearly-bare butt jiggling.

Jin smacked his own forehead. "GRANDPA! Was that necessary?"

"It's the-other-team's-homecoming tradition!"

Demitri shook the clothes off of him as the coin landed on the ground.

"Tails!" the referee cried out. "Capcom-Midway Crows get receive the ball first!"

The teams disperse and the game begins…

After their face-off with the DC High team, this was all a piece-of-cake for the Capcom-Midway team despite the fact that Charlie fell down a random hole on the ground. However, by the end of the second quarter, Namco was winning 21-8.

The referee blew his whistle and announced the half time shows. First up was the announcement of the winner to be Class President. Hsien-Ko, Vega, and Quan-Chi (who was still wearing his pink tutu) along with their campaign managers Honda, Sagat, and Shang Tsung (who wore regular clothes now) assembled themselves on the field and Principal Gen spoke into the microphone holding up an envelope.

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Gen announced. "This was one interesting election, but the decision has been made by the students themselves. And you're Class President this year is…" Mr. Gen opened up the envelope and looked at the name on the paper. "Hsien-Ko!"

Everyone cheered as Hsien-Ko smiled and jumped for joy along with Honda. "I won, I won!" she cried out.

"YAY!" cried out Honda.

Vega huffed and puffed as he left the field. Sagat sighed and followed him. Quan-Chi stood there in utter shock, but Shang Tsung on the other hand was not that much surprised.

"How could we have lost?" asked Quan-Chi. "What did we do wrong?"

Shang Tsung growled at him. "Because you devised 'tutus as school uniforms' in our plan you idiot!"

"What is wrong with tutus?" Quan-Chi demanded getting all offended.

"Because tutus are only for _real_ ballerinas! Not everyone is a ballerina!" Shang Tsung sighed to himself then. "Now, since that plan backfired, we are going to have to find another means for us, the 'Deadly Alliance,' to take over the school."

"Yippee!" cried Quan-Chi as he followed Shang Tsung off the field.

As Hsien-Ko and Honda continued with their celebration, one of Namco's team players, Pac-Man, noticed Hsien-Ko…and felt hungry.

"Blue ghost!" Pac-Man cried out and went after Hsien-Ko with his jaw opening and closing in fast speed.

Hsien-Ko's excitement faded as she noticed Pac-Man. "EEEEEEEEEEK!" she cried out and attempted to get away from him.

Honda looked at the situation all confused. "That made me hungry, time to get a burrito." Then he left the field.

The next show for half-time came and that was the cheerleaders' dance routines. The Namco team went first dancing to an unknown techno music. Anna, who was in the front middle, nearly forgot her fight with Nitara…because her shredded shirt ended up falling off revealing her top. The guys whistled at her as she screamed off the field, her teammates completely oblivious to what just happened.

Once the Namco team completed their dance routine, everyone awaited for the Capcom-Midway cheerleaders to come out. Instead, everyone there fell silent as the female Kung-Fu Chickens dressed in cheerleading clothes entered the field.

"Eh," said Mr. Motaro. "Where are the real squad?"

The camera shows all the cheerleaders tied up, gagged, and thrown in the janitor's closet in the school building. Then it returns back to the field.

"Be prepared for anything," Guile assured his team. The Namco side looked on with perplexed faces wondering if this was all a joke or not. The Capcom-Midway cheerleading squad's theme song played on.

Surprisingly, the female Kung-Fu Chickens did the same exact dance routine as the regular cheerleading squad. This went about normally for a while…until they assembled themselves and held up two signs. One was a picture of Ryu and the other spelled out Ryu's name. Everyone there immediately looked at Ryu in surprise.

"What the hell?" Ryu said all confused.

"Eh," replied Ken. "I have the feeling that those 'chicks' have a crush on you, Ryu."

A big sweat drop appeared on Ryu's head.

But before anything else could happen, everyone suddenly saw a large band of Ninja Squirrels coming after the female Kung-Fu Chickens holding various weapons and shields in their hands. The chickens saw the squirrels come after them and they run away in fear. As they do, the rest of the Kung-Fu Chickens, also holding various weapons and shields in their wings. Everyone watched with sweat drops on her heads as the football field suddenly turned into a battlefield of war.

"Eh," said Rolento. "I rate this as the weirdest Homecoming in the history of our school."

"You said it," replied Sub-Zero.

Within moment's time, the battle was over, ending it in a draw as the chickens and the squirrels retreat leaving the dead ones behind. Principal Gen sighed and pressed a random red buttom. The ground split quickly dumping the corpses into a deep, dark hole. Then, the ground came back together.

"Let's continue the game!" demanded Gen. The teams cheered as they returned to the field, which is now back as a football field.

By the middle of the fourth quarter, Capcom-Midway managed to catch up, but Namco was still winning 35-21. Capcom-Midway had to score two more touch downs and two more kick goals in order to win.

The team set themselves down with Capcom-Midway with the ball. Jax, the quarterback, got himself in position.

"Down! Set! Hike!" The ball was passed to him as the other players tackled each other down. Jax backed up a bit and noticed that Sub-Zero was opened. He passed the ball and Sub-Zero who managed to catch it. Sub-Zero managed to get out of everyone's way and managed to make a touchdown.

Those cheering for their team roared in excitement, and that included Sub-Zero's Mom who was only wearing a sparkling bikini top and extremely short shorts. She jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yay!" she cried out as the guys around her drooled for obvious reasons. "My baby boy made a touchdown!"

As Sub-Zero's Mom continued jumping up and down, she ended up knocking Sindel's (Kitana's Mom) drink out of her hand. The contents went down Sindel's shirt.

"You b-tch!" Sindel cried out and managed to punch Sub-Zero's Mom right in the face. She replied to that by pulling on Sindel's hair. Everyone now has stopped to watch yet another catfight taking place at Homecoming.

"MOM!" both Sub-Zero and Kitana cried out going after their mothers.

Sub-Zero's Mom and Sindel continued with scratching, biting, and pulling each other's hairs with some parts of their clothes torn off. Then, they ended up landing in an area that was mudded and it was not considered a mud fight.

"WOOT!" all the men cried out and their girls immediately slapped them afterwards.

"Ladies, cut it out!" Miss Mika cried as she tried to break the fight up.

"You shut up!" both women cried out. Each one took Miss Mika by her pigtails and pulled her down face first into the mud.

Finally after another couple of minutes, Sub-Zero and Kitana both pried their Moms from each other leaving poor Miss Mika in the mud.

"Cut it out now!" demanded Sub-Zero. "We're trying to play a game here."

"I'm sorry honey," replied Sub-Zero's Mom.

Then, when the four of them moved, all four slipped and landed and toppled on top of Miss Mika.

"OOF!" Miss Mika cried out.

"My new clothes!" cried Kitana.

"My pride…" said Sub-Zero.

After the incident, the game continued. Unfortunately, no one else was able to make yet another score so at the end of the first quarter, Namco won the game 35-29.

The Capcom-Midway team gathered around Mr. Motaro expecting to hear a lecture since they lost a game in their own homecoming. Instead, Mr. Motaro smiled. "I'm proud of you boys. You've worked hard and though we've completely humiliated ourselves in front of our own people, it's better than what the team captain of Namco is getting right now…"

Everyone turned around and saw Jin being chased by his nearly naked Grandpa.

"Get away from me you sweaty freak!" Jin cried out.

"But we won the game!" Heihachi cried out. "Now come and give your Grandpa a big, bear hug!"

Unfortunately for Jin, Heihachi caught up with him. With his nearly nude and sweaty body, Heihachi brought him into a big bear hug.

"HELP!" Jin cried out.

Another cheerleader named Ling Xiaoyu saw what was happening to Jin and dropped her pom-poms. "JIN! I'll save you!" She ran over to them, but instead of saving Jin, Heihachi also pulled her into a hug, her face near his armpit.

"This is such a happy day! HAHAHA!" yelled out a very-happy Heihachi while his grandson and friend received torture.

The Capcom-Midway team turned around right after that. "Glad my grandpa's not like that," said Rolento.

"Now go hit the showers!" Mr. Motaro cried out. "Especially you Sub-Zero!"

Sub-Zero grumbled to himself as the team went to the locker room.

* * *

**Much later after the game at Miss Mika's house…**

A young man was sitting on the couch playing an RPG game at around midnight. Then he head the door fly open and when he looked up, he saw his wife Mika coming into the room completely covered in mud.

"Hey sweetie," the man said. "What happened to you?"

Mika became angry then. She took her clothes off except her undergarments and threw them at her husband's head, then stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"What did I do?" the husband said all confused.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A week has passed since the Homecoming game. Now comes another infamous party that Scorpion throws…

His very own Halloween party!

And remember folks, Scorpion's Dad is married to Sub-Zero's Mom!

"NO! My Mom is not here!" cried out Sub-Zero who was dressed as…Popsicle courtesy of Frost who was dressed as a Popsicle as well.

"Well poo on you!" cried Scorpion who was dressed as 70's style pimp. "At least I'm not dressed in a similar costume as my girlfriend."

Frost narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't even have a girlfriend!"

"And proud of it!"

Soon, everyone began arriving to the party. Scorpion almost wet his pants laughing when he saw Ryu and Chun-Li. Both were dressed as Mickey and Minnie Mouse…tights and everything.

"Chun-Li," said Ryu scratching his fake whiskers. "Why did we have to go as-"

"But you agreed to it," said Chun-Li with a smile. "Come on, let's go get some margaritas."

Ryu sighed to himself. _Why did she force me into this?_

Suddenly, Demitri came up to them dressed up as Dracula. "HAHAHAHA! Ryu is dressed up as Mickey Mouse and is wearing tight black stockings!"

Ryu only glared at him. Then, they both turned around and saw Vega dressed up as Marilyn Monroe.

"Hi Ryu," said Vega.

"AH!" both Ryu and Demitri cried out. Ryu grabbed Chun-Li and they made a run for it. As they did, they ran past Sareena who was dressed as a porn star.

"She's so cute when she's pulled like that," said Sareena.

Then, Chun-Li's friends Kitana, Pullum, Queen Bee, Jade, and Eliza showed up. Kitana came as Cleopatra, Jade was dressed as a female Leprechaun, Queen Bee came as the Queen from Snow White, Eliza was a female rock star, and Pullum was a supermodel.

"We look so fabulous," said Pullum. "Even if Scorpion is an idiot, he does throw the best parties."

"Yup," the other girls agreed.

Then, Ken came up from behind Eliza dressed as a stereotypical rock star. "Hey there Eliza."

Eliza turned around and saw Ken. "There you are. I was wondering where you were."

"Shall we dance?"

Eliza smiled. "Of course."

They linked arms and headed by the stereo to dance.

Then, the male bullies came to the party. Bison was dressed as an actual bison, Sagat was dressed as a tiger, Baraka came as a dentist, Shadowgeist came as himself, Mavado was a Mafia guy, Shang Tsung was a genie, Quan-Chi came as a ballerina (no surprise), and Hsu Hao came as a…green teletubby.

"Hey!" cried Baraka. "I thought them teletubbies were dead!"

"No they're not!" cried Hsu Hao. "They are well and alive! O! I hope someone is dressed as one as well!"

Then Mavado slapped Hsu Hao upside the head forcing him to let out a cry. "You moron! Only an idiot like you would dress like that…and don't think you get a freebie, Quan-Chi!"

"Whah!" Quan-Chi cried.

Then the female bullies came in. Karin was dressed as a cheerleader, Morrigan was dressed as a playboy bunny, Tanya was dressed as a sexy, evil bumblebee, Mileena was an Arabian belly dancer, Kira was Ariel the Little Mermaid, Blair was a wrestler, and Sharon was dressed as the red-head of Charlie's Angels. Along with them are Nitara as the brunette Charlie's Angel, and Poison as the blonde Charlie's Angel.

"Thanks for letting us ride in your bettle Hugo," said Sharon.

"You're welcome," said Hugo who was oddly dressed as Alvin the Chipmunk.

"Now, let's go crash the party for the popular girls," said Tanya.

Then, they were approached by Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Bo' Rai Cho. Liu was dressed as the Budweiser frog, Kung Lao was a beer bottle, and Bo' Rai Cho was a beer can.

"Helloooooo!" cried Kung Lao, obviously drunk with the other two.

"Wanna daaaaaaance," said Bo' Rai Cho dancing horribly.

"EWWWWW!" the girls cried out. Then, the moment Hugo took a step forward, the two made a run for it with girlish screams.

More of the jocks came to the party. Charlie was dressed as a Zombie, Guile was a soldier, Kairi came as a Chip-n-dale dancer (in a body suit), Jax came as Mr. T, Rolento came as Jon Claude Van Damme, and V. Rosso came as Elvis. Along with them was Sonya who was dressed as an army girl.

"Hey Rosso," said Rolento. "I haven't seen you since Chapter One."

"I've been around," replied V. Rosso.

"Let's get the party started!" cried Jax already having a beer.

Then Johnny Cage came up to them, who was dressed up as Arnold Swartzernegger (sp?). "Hey there Sonnie, wanna dance?" He showed off his cocky grin once again.

"In your dreams," Sonya replied rolling her eyes.

"You know you wanna!"

"I know one thing I want to do." He quickly kicked him in the nuts forcing him on the ground in pain.

"I hate to say I told you," said Kairi.

Honda and Hsien-Ko came passing by to get some drinks. Honda was dressed as a sumo wrestler and Hsien-Ko was dressed as a pink bunny.

"This is going to be so much fun Eddie," said Hsien-Ko. "I wonder what kind of chaos will be in store."

"We'll have to see Koko," replied Honda.

A few other guys came into the party then. Sean was dressed as Dennis Rodman, Fei-Long came as Bruce Lee, Yun and Yang came as surfers, Skullomania came as Spiderman, Kabal came as himself, Darrius came as Morpheus from _The Matrix_, T-Hawk came as a hawk, Nightwolf came as a wolf, and Rain came as The Artist Formerly Known As Prince.

"Rain, why did you come dressing as…you know?" asked a curious Kabal.

"Because we're going to party like it's 1999!" cried out Rain.

"Eh, Rain," said Nightwolf. "First off, that was lame. Second, it's 2005, which means 1999 has already passed."

Rain looked at them for a moment before sighing. "Darn."

Then Tessa came up to Yun and Yang dressed up as the Good Witch from _Wizard of Oz._ "Hello boys, enjoying the party?"

Although upon hearing her speak, the two became starry-eyed and started drooling.

Suddenly, Adon popped in dressed up as the Phantom…poorly down, the entire costume falling apart.

"Nice try Adon," said Fei-Long. "Even if you were the actual Phantom, you would be more of a flop than the play itself."

"Shut up!" cried Adon. "I'll always make a better Phantom! ALWAYS!"

A few more people came to the party. Guy was dressed as a ninja, Rena was dressed as a fairy, and Cody was dressed as a cowboy.

"Too bad Maki went trick-or-treating," said Guy. "Who was she dressed as anyways?"

"Beats me, but she said it was going to be a surprise," replied Rena.

Suddenly, Kobra came by them dressed up as…Ken Masters.

Cody looked at him oddly. "Eh, Kobra, why are you dressed up as Ken?"

"Because I want to be Ken when I grow up!" cried out Kobra. Then he ran off.

"That was disturbing," said Guy.

The rest of the demi-humans came to the party next. Sheeva was a cheerleader, Reptile was a Prince, and Khameleon was a Princess.

"We made it," said Khameleon.

'_Where is Scorpion's collection of porn magazines?_' thought Reptile.

"I'm gonna go find my big Keeen and dance with him!" cried Sheeva as she ran off.

Noob and Ermac entered the house then. Noob was dressed as Grim Reaper and Ermac was in a straight jacket.

"Parties are such a pain," said Noob.

"SHUT UP!" cried a crazed Ermac.

Noob sighed. "Must you actually be insane? Insanity is such a pain."

Then, the samurai group came to the party. Kenshi was dressed as a Mummy, Ibuki was dressed as a ninja, Dairou was dressed as the main guy from _Last Samurai,_ Sodom was dressed as a monk, Bishamon was dressed as a samurai, and Hokuto was dressed as an angel.

"That costume suits you well Kenshi," said Hokuto.

"You know," answered Kenshi. "I was going to be a doctor until I reached the bandages…"

"At least you're not dressed up as Tom Cruise," said Bishamon looking at Dairou.

"I AM NOT DRESSED AS TOM CRUISE! I AM THE LAST SAMURAI!"

"Sure you are."

"Warai!" cried Sodom randomly.

As the party began to really start, Sub-Zero finally spotted Smoke, Sektor, and Cyrax and went up to them. "There you two are. Where were you?"

Sektor, who was dressed as Predator, said, "Thank Smoke for that one. He stole woman's high heels on the way over here."

Smoke, who was dressed as a robber looked down at his feet, wearing woman's high heels. "No I'm not!"

Sub-Zero looked at Cyrax then, who was dressed up as Darth Vadar and making the breathing noises. "…why am I not surprised?"

"BOO!" someone cried from behind. All four turned around and saw Havik, who was literally a skeleton with only his eyes remaining.

"AAAAH!" cried all four.

Havik laughed along with BB Hood who was nearby and came to the party as herself. "Isn't this original or what!" asked Havik.

"Well, other than the fact that they're actually your bones," said Sektor. "…Not really."

"Look!" cried BB Hood. "There's a graveyard in the backyard and a real one!"

"All right!" screamed Havik. "Let's go there and create more chaos!" Then the two ran into the backyard.

"Um, Sub," said Cyrax who scarily sounds exactly like Vadar. "Why do you have a graveyard in your backyard?"

Sub-Zero sighed. "You have to ask Scorpion's Dad about that one."

While the party was going on, a few other people were going trick or treating. These people are Elena, who was a ballerina, Sakura who was a flower, Lilith who was a pink version of a playboy bunny, Juli as Juni, Juni as Juli, Nanase as a mouse, Makoto as a unicorn, and Area as a robot. Along with them are Dan, Felicia, and Blanka. Felicia was dressed as a school girl, Blanka was dressed as a human, and Dan was dressed as a cow. There was also Maki, who was dressed as…a donkey.

"All right!" cried Makoto. "Let's look for hot guys!"

"Um," said Dan. "Aren't we going trick-or-treating?"

"We are," replied Sakura. "But we're also looking for hot guys too."

"You're so cold," Dan said.

"Let's go to that house," suggested Elena pointing at a nice house nearby. The group agreed to it and they approached the house. Lilith knocked on the door and then they waited.

"Do you think it'll be a hot guy?" asked Area.

"Can't we not just think about-" Felicia began but before she could finished her sentence, the door opened revealing Maxi from Namco High.

"Happy Hallo-" Maxi started to say.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" all the girls (except Felicia) cried out before they toppled on top of them and began giving him smooches.

"AH! HELP! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Felicia sighed. "Well, at least I have my Blanka." She hugged Blanka and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Aroo," Blanka said with a blush.

"Whah," said Dan. "I'm a lonely man."

**Back at the party**

Li Mei and Cammy were the last ones to show up at the party. Cammy came as herself and Li Mei was randomly wearing a bikini.

"This is going to be such a fun party!" cried Li Mei.

"What's a party?" asked Cammy.

"Oh Cammy, you are so silly, tee hee."

Then, Jax and Rolento noticed Li Mei and approached her. "Hi Li Mei," said Jax. "Nice costume."

"Don't tell me I have a nice costume pervert!" Li Mei took out her melon, and, well, you know the deal but this will be written down anyway…

BOINK!

Both Jax and Rolento are knocked to the floor. "Women are so confusing," muttered Rolento.

"Now," continued Li Mei. "Let's have some beer!"

"YAY!" cried Cammy but then she stopped. "What's a deer?"

In the kitchen, a famous game known as bobbling for apples was about to begin.

"All right everyone," said Scorpion. "Let's bobble for apples." He was about to reach for a bowl containing the apples to dump in the pot filled with water…but the apples are gone.

"Okay, who stole the apples?" said Sub-Zero, specifically looking at Smoke.

Smoke looked around with apple breathe in his mouth. "What? I don't even like apples!"

In another room, Frost is passing out a card to everyone containing a single word on it.

"Here's the game," Frost said. "You each have a card containing a word in it. From there, you must make up one sentence about it and it MUST be creepy. Starting with me, we'll be going around the room to the right and we'll each tell a one-sentence story. Once we reach me again, we'll switch the cards and so on until we get tired of it."

"That sounds like fun!" cried Sheeva who was squeezing Ken to death.

"H…elp," said Ken. Eliza was next to them and all she did was let out a sigh.

Frost sat down and saw the word 'eyes' on her card. "Hmm, okay…The maid served the wife some soup, which, unknown to her, contained her husband's eyes. Eliza, you're next."

"Hey!" cried Hsu Hao. "That was two sentences!"

"Just shut up," replied Mavado.

Eliza read her card which contained the word, 'guts.' "Eh…The girl wanted to rip the guts out of the demi-human's body."

"That was wicked," said Sheeva with a smile.

Ken was next. "Help, I'm choking to death." Ironically, his card said, 'death.'

Next up was Sheeva. "My word is darkness. Let's see…The darkness took over the girl who was in love with a man in love with a demi-human! WHEE!"

Frost sighed. "Mileena, you're next."

Mileena growled because she had the word 'teeth.' "Eh, this should explain it." She unveiled her face revealing her Tarkatan teeth and braces. Unfortunately to her, spinach was stuck between them from her dinner.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" cried everyone.

"Oh like you never had bad teeth as kids!" Mileena cried out putting her veil back on.

Next up was Kenshi who had the card in his hand. "Now, how do you expect me to read this?"

Ibuki looked at the card and then quickly whispered in his ear. "Thanks Ibuki."

The game continued for another hour until everyone got bored of it.

**Back Outside**

The nerdy girls, Felicia, Blanka, and Dan finished going around the neighborhood.

"Poo, we only got jawbreakers from that old man," said Dan.

"That's because these girls were too busy smooching every 'hot' guy that came to the door," said Felicia. "Which oddly happened to be all but one house in this neighborhood."

"You know," said Makoto. "We could always go into another neighborhood."

"I'm tired," said Sakura. "Let's just go to bed for the night."

Then, a man came walking down the street dressed as a ghost.

"GRRR!" cried Blanka. "E! Ah! O! (Mailman!)!"

"Uh oh," said Felicia.

Blanka let out one more growl and began chasing after the mailman.

"NOT AGAIN!" the mailman cried out. He began running off while Blanka chased after him. His friends looked on oddly.

"Let's go to Area's house and have a tea party!"

"YAY!" everyone cried out before leaving the area.

**Back To the Party**

"I'm surprised," said Sub-Zero to Frost. "No one got really drunk this time around."

"I think the authoress realized that was too predictable," replied Frost.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sektor heard what she said. "You said it, I feel it too."

Cyrax spoke next. "May the force be…hey, my voice is back to normal."

Soon everyone began to notice the breeze as well.

"What the heck is going on?" asked a confused Kenshi.

That's when everyone stopped and finally looked at each other. Every single person were only in their undergarments. Of all the guys, Guile was the only one in his whitie tighties.

Outside an elderly couple were passing by the house.

"Isn't it such a lovely Halloween dear," said the old woman.

"Indeed it is honey," answered the old man.

Suddenly, they hear screams from inside the house, following by a bunch of screaming in horror as they ran out of the house in their undergarments and ran in different directions. The couple watched until there was no one left.

"Nothing ever changes in this neighborhood," said the old woman.

"Yup," replied the old man.

In the 'graveyard,' Havik and BB Hood are dancing with the undead as Smoke is drinking a bottle of Corona surrounded by everyone's costumes.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall," Smoke sang.

Inside the house, Scorpion and Sub-Zero are standing around in their boxers shocked by what just happened.

"WHEE!" cried Scorpion. "That was fun!"

'_I'll kill Smoke when I get a chance,_' thought Sub-Zero.

Then, Sub-Zero's Mom came home from her own trick-or-treating carrying more candy than a factory. "Hello boys! Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes we did ma'am," Scorpion replied. "Say, where's Dad?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Scorpion, you're Dad went back to the Netherealm. We decided that it wasn't working, so we divorced."

A big grin came upon Scorpion's face. As for Sub-Zero, he fell to his knees, knowing that things will turn for the worse for him…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait for an update. I sort of lost my humor touch for a while there, but now (I think) I got it back.**

**Also, due to the site's rules on replying to review, I will no longer be replying back through each chapter as I normally would. If questions are asked, I will reply ASAP through the replying-to-review system that this site provided.**

**Without further ado, on with the show (finally)!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

A week has passed since the Halloween party and another weekend has approached. However, some of the students of Capcom-Midway High School weren't going to just sit back and relax…

The students of Miss Rose's class and invited guests were heading up to the mountains, where the national park was, for the weekend for their projects. Since the authoress took too long to update, here's a reminder of what the project is about…they were to film their experiences at the park and to camp there, only doing it in order to graduate from high school (and the guests would get extra credit).

Equipment was provided for everyone. However, the school was too lazy to pay for the buses to take them, so they all had to drive themselves there.

"I don't think I wanted to be on a bus to begin with," said Pullum. She sat in the front passenger seat of the car with Queen Bee and Kitana in the back while Jade was driving.

"Why is that?" asked a curious Queen Bee.

"Because just on a bus is, like, so gross."

Kitana slightly rolled her eyes. "They're not that bad. You just have to hope that no one pukes on you."

Jade decided to change the subject then. "So, any new updates for the Fashion show."

Pullum beamed with delight then. "Well, I got some clothes made already for the show. I can't wait until our models try them on. Speaking of which, who do we have so far again?"

Kitana took out a clipboard and looked over it. "Well, last time I spoke to everyone, they were still interested in doing the show. So far, we have Tessa, Hsien-Ko, Ryu, Rena, and Guy. Eliza is still trying to talk to Ken, but he keeps getting kidnapped by Sheeva, who we plan on inviting as well. That way it's easier to have Ken around."

"Well let's see," said Queen Bee. "It was Jade who invited Tessa, I invited Hsien-Ko, Chun-Li invited Ryu, and Kitana managed to invite both Rena and Guy. Since we have to invite two people, one of each gender, this means that Jade and I have to invite one more male each, Chun-Li has to invite a female, Kitana's cleared, and both Eliza and Vega need to invite people." She then looked at Pullum. "You also still need to invite two people."

Pullum sighed. "I know, I know. I haven't been able to get the chance to talk to anyone yet."

"Damn it!" Jade suddenly cried out. The girls looked around, wondering what happened, until Jade stopped the car. They looked forward and saw a large group of cars that have also stopped.

"Great," Kitana slightly mumbled. "Traffic jam…"

"We've only been on the road for a half hour," Jade mentioned. "It's supposed to take us two hours to get to the park. I wonder what's holding up traffic?"

About 10 miles ahead, a small group of construction workers were all in a circle with orange cones blocking off two of three lanes. In between the workers was a pothole the size of a baseball.

"Gee, how long will it take to fix this?" one guy asked.

The other guy replied, "Twenty hours!"

Back to the car, Jade sighed again. "Hopefully it's not too long…"

Suddenly, they heard a horn honk next to them. All four girls turned their heads and their eyes were now viewing the bare butt that belonged to Shang Tsung.

"EWWW!" the girls cried out in disgust as they quickly turned away.

In the car Shang Tsung was riding in, the guys consisting of Hsu Hao (sitting in the back with Shang), Baraka (in the front passenger seat), and Shadow Geist (driving) all laughed their butts off as Shang pulled his pants back up and sat back down.

"That was priceless!" cried out Shadow Geist. "If only we had filmed the look on their faces on camera."

"Way ahead of you, except with a digital camera," announced Baraka holding up a camera. The little picture windowed displayed the disgusted and horrified looks on Jade, Pullum, Queen Bee, and Kitana.

"Good enough," Shadow Geist admitted. "So, any pranks thought up yet?"

"Unfortunately no," replied Shang. "However, I managed to go to a joke shop after school yesterday and got some pretty neat stuff. Perhaps we'll think of ideas once we sort through them."

"I have an idea!" cried out Hsu Hao. "How about we do the Tribal dance in our swimsuits!"

Shang stared at him as though he had lobsters coming out of his ears. "You know, if Mavado was here, he'd do this!" After that statement, the 'sorcerer' smacked Hsu Hao upside the head.

"OWIE!" Hsu Hao cried out. Then, as he turned his head to look at the car next to him, he suddenly the noticed the Evil Gnome that lived under his bed. The Gnome noticed him as well. The one-foot being showed off his sharp teeth, glared at Hsu Hao, and pointed at him as though he was saying, 'You're time will come!' Then, he sank behind the door and disappeared. Hsu Hao swallowed hard after that…

Riding in T-Hawk's corvette, Nightwolf looked out to the forest that was ahead of them. "This is going to be a great weekend. We'll be getting in touch with nature just as our forefathers did."

"Now they run casinos," T-Hawk replied. "As much as I like helping out, it's not for me really. I don't want to be that stereotypical Native American who owns a casino."

"Same here," Nightwolf agreed. "Say, have you applied to any colleges yet?"

"Just Capcom University and Resort College out of state. Haven't heard from them yet. How about you?"

"I applied to Midway University and-" before Nightwolf could finish, he suddenly noticed Namco High School's Julia Chang riding her bike on the shoulder of the road. He had this 'emotion' that ran through him, one that he couldn't describe, but one thing he knew…she was beautiful.

Unfortunately, T-Hawk had the same thoughts as he spotted Julia as well. With that, he loosened his press on the brake and hadn't noticed the car was moving until the two suddenly jerked forward as they hit the car in front of them.

"You idiot!" the driver in the car cried out shaking his fist out the window.

T-Hawk and Nightwolf looked at the car in horror. "Uh oh," they both said.

About two cars over, Honda sat in the back eating a burrito. Sitting on either side of him were Yang and Nanase, both who barely had room around them. "Wow, good thing we stopped at Taco Grande before we hit the road, I was _hungry!_"

_You're always hungry,_ thought Nanase.

"So," said Skullomania, who sat in the front passanger seat. "I wonder if I'll be rescuing anyone this weekend. I really want to fly around."

Yang sighed. "Skull…remember the time, in the fourth grade, when we were trying to save a kidnapped Scorpion from that old haunted house?"

It took a second for Skullomania to reply, "Yeah?"

"And there, do you remember when you, somehow, managed to get on top of the next house's roof and cried out, 'Skullomania to the rescue!' before jumping off and, instead of flying, you landed head first into the haunted house's yard?"

Skullomania turned to look at Yang. "Hey! I'm still discovering my true potential!"

Honda licked his fingers before saying, "But didn't you say it was all within you after all?"

"Yeah, but then I met the students of DC High School and realized, 'I CAN do it!'"

Nanase sighed. "It's hopeless."

Once they noticed that they hit traffic, Ermac's (driving the car) eyes suddenly bulged out in rage. Skullomania saw the look and remembered why it wasn't such a good idea to let the extreme bi-polar enigma to drive his car.

"I…_hate…_TRAFFIC!" Ermac screamed out. He then decided to step on it, turn to the shoulder, and speed past everyone.

"AAHH!" Nanase cried out. "We're going to die!"

"Slow down Ermac!" cried out Yang.

"NEVER!" Ermac screamed.

"Oooo, I don't feel so good," mumbled Honda. However, Skullomania managed to hear that.

"He's gonna blow!" Skullomania cried out but then he felt the chunks land on him.

"Eh, sorry Skull," Honda said.

Skullomania sighed. "Great. I smell like eaten burrito…"

In another car, Blanka and Felicia made out in the back seat, much to the dismay to Kobra, who sat next to them. Also with them was Dan in the front passenger seat, and Sheeva, who was driving.

"Stop making out and get a room!" cried Kobra looking at the animal couple.

Blanka growled as Felicia turned around to glare at him. "Then why don't you go get a girlfriend?" she suggested. Felicia spit her tongue out before she and Blanka continued with their session.

Kobra turned his head to Sheeva then. "I like demi-human girls, wanna date me Sheeva?"

Sheeva giggled. "Sorry Kobra, but I love my big Keeeen!"

"Pooey," Kobra said.

"I'm lonely!" Dan suddenly cried out.

"But you have friends," said Sheeva.

"But I want a girlfriend!"

"Having friends and no girlfriend is better than having no one at all," said Felicia.

"…You're right! Oyagi!" Dan happily exclaimed. He then put on his headphones and listened to the Street Fighter Alpha 3 soundtrack (mostly his song).

Not too far, Sharon drove her car. With her was her sister Blair, Morrigan, Kira, and the only male Kabal.

Kira looked over at Kabal. "Didn't get Mavado to come, huh?"

Kabal shrugged. "Said something about a nut doctor. Oh well, at least he's lucky."

"Yeah," the red-haired teen said with a sigh. _At least I get to spend the weekend with one of my crushes…_

"Oh yeah, cool story," Morrigan suddenly began. "I went to the mall yesterday because my mother suggested that I got these gorgeous hiking boots for this trip. Well, it so happened that Pullum was there shopping for the same boots. She tried to take me down saying that I shouldn't copy her when I didn't even realize anyone else was going to buy them. Well, after our little argument, she tried on the boots and when she walked around to try them out when suddenly, she slipped on an little puddle and skidded a few feet down."

The girls laughed but Morrigan spoke up with a wide grin. "Wait, it's get better."

"Tell me!" cried Sharon.

Morrigan continued. "Well, after she stopped, she ended up knocking someone down…guess who it was?" After a long pause, the green-haired teen proceeded. "Guile, one of the popular jocks of the school."

The girls howled with laughter then. Blair managed to regain herself. "So, did she like, turn red and run away?"

"Not only that…she almost looked like she was going to cry. I mean, come on, don't try to embarrass yourself even more like looking like an idiot running off."

"I don't get what guys see in girls," said Sharon. She then looked through her back mirror to see Kabal. "Why is that, Kabal?"

Kabal looked up through his mask, not very comfortable with the question. After all, he was the only male in the car. "Beats me."

"Oh come on!" cried Kira. "We have to know!"

Kabal sighed to himself. This was indeed going to be a long trip, especially now with the traffic they were stuck in.

Next to them, it so happened that Guile was riding in the front passenger seat. With him was the driver Demitri, and sitting in the back were Charlie, Sonya, and Kairi.

"This is still not fair," said Charlie while eating a nacho. "I called gunshot for the front."

"Charlie," replied Demitri. "Remember the last time you sat in the front? When I suddenly stopped the car, you, not wearing your seatbelt to begin with, flew right out the windshield and through town. You landed through a pile of cactus, knives, sharp wood, burning gasoline, torture items, lit dynamites, which all exploded, and hot tar. You miraculously lived through that until you got ran over by a herd of cows."

"Well, look on the bright side," Charlie said. "I made it out in twenty pieces."

"Barely," mentioned Kairi. "And who dies by being ran over by a herd of cows anyways?"

"I'm sure it's happened," said Sonya. "We just don't know about it."

Demitri decided to change the subject, having just ate a moment ago. "So, who's prepared for the end of the semester's finals?"

Kairi growled upon hearing that. "Do we have to talk about finals? They're not for another month."

"Well, it's better than talking about Charlie being killed so many times," Demitri replied. "I just ate a taco damn it!"

"Since when do vampires eat regular food?" asked a curious Charlie. "I thought you all drink blood."

"Stereotypical vampires for you," Demitri answered. "Same with why I can stand under the sun for hours…"

As the group continued to talk, Kairi looked downward to his left and noticed Sonya's thong poking out above her black jeans. Kairi had urges to pull on it, but then remembered what happened to V. Rosso last year on a dare…

"_Hey!" cried out Rolento to V. Rosso. "I dare you to snap Sonya's thong."_

"_No problem," V. Rosso replied. He smoothly walked over to Sonya. "Hey, baba, how ya doin'?"_

_Sonya looked up and smiled. "Hey Rosso, long time no see." Then, one of her books fell out of her arms. "Damn…" Sonya then went to go pick up the book._

'_Hee hee,' V. Rosso thought as he snapped her thong. Sonya then looked up at him with a deathly glare…_

_With that, a loud scream was heard for hours around the school…_

Kairi shook the horrifying thought out of his head. _'Maybe one day when I can actually get away with it,'_ he thought.

In a hot pink-colored car, Area (who was driving), Makoto, Lilith, Cammy, and Li Mei were listening and singing along to a random pop song by, more than likely, an annoying singer.

"I LOOOOVE THIS SONG!" Li Mei cried out.

"What's that noise playing?" Cammy asked looking around in confusion.

"Good thing I brought my portable CD player so we can listen to music throughout the trip," said Lilith.

"Great!" exclaimed Area.

"HOT GUY ALERT!" Makoto cried out pointing to her right. All the girls, even Cammy, looked to their right and noticed Kilik from Namco High School practicing Katas about a two-minute walk from them.

"AAAHH!" the girls cried out before bursting out of the car. They actually got there in two seconds. Sadly for poor Kilik, he didn't notice them coming until it was too late when he found himself knocked down and given many kisses.

"HELP!" Kilik cried out in agony. "Get off me!"

Li Mei suddenly lifted her morning star up. "Don't tell us to get off you, pervert!"

BOINK!

You know the rest…

The girls continued to smooch a now-unconscious Kilik.

Meanwhile, Sub-Zero, always known as the speedy driver, was getting frustrated with traffic. However, the others didn't seem bothered by it. Frost listened to her I-Pod, Scorpion looked through a porn magazine, Sektor fidgeted with a lighter, and BB Hood hummed a random song that made her seem like she was from a fairy tail.

"Damn traffic!" Sub-Zero cried out suddenly. "What's with the hold up! They must be trying to fix a pothole that's a size of a baseball!"

Frost heard him through her headphones and took one off of her ear. "Calm down, Subbie. For all we know, there might've been an accident."

"Why do people drive like idiots these days anways?"

Sektor nearly snorted. "Speak for yourself, Speedy Gonzalez."

"SHUT UP!" Sub-Zero cried out, the tone of his voice indeed shutting Sektor up. "Why can't they just make things a little easier on any of us drivers?"

"Shut up before I make out with your Mom in this magazine!" Scorpion exclaimed.

Sub-Zero quickly took the magazine, froze it, then threw it out the window. The magazine shattered into pieces leaving Scorpion in dismay. "MY PORN!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Sub-Zero continued as he stared at traffic.

Suddenly, BB Hood brought a rifle to the ice teen's head. It was really a water gun, but the gun itself was so real that it actually made Sub-Zero shut up (and was also in fear of BB Hood's insanity).

"Talk again icicle boy and I'll pop you one," BB Hood said.

Sub-Zero nodded. He froze his lips shut and stayed silent for the rest of the car ride.

About two lanes over, Bishamon (who was driving) along with Kenshi, Hokuto, Ibuki, and Dairou, talked about the movie, _'House of Flying Daggers._'

"It's a really great movie," said Hokuto. "Such a beautiful and tragic story."

"It's got a 7.6 rating right now on IMDB dot com," mentioned Bishamon.

"I love the part when-" Ibuki began to say.

"Don't spoil it!" cried Dairou. "Even the authoress of this fic hasn't seen the movie yet!"

"Oops," Ibuki muttered covering her mouth.

"So anywho," said Bishamon. "My old man is almost read to open up the new sushi restaurant, sometime after Christmas when the Holiday shopping dies down. It's going to be called Sushi Kyuuden."

"Nice, looking forward to it," replied Hokuto.

Bishamon then looked over at Kenshi. "Kenshi, you are more silent than the actual silence."

"Eh, sorry, car rides make me sleepy." Kenshi answered adjusting his blindfold.

As they continued to talk, Ibuki began admiring Dairou once again, a small smirk upon her face. Normally, when she admired him, he would never look back at her and always got away with it.

However, this time, Dairou happened to turn his head and noticed Ibuki looking at him. Immediately, the two turned away from each other. Ibuki looked around until she faced Kenshi. By the smirk on his face, she knew that he sensed what just happened. Ibuki nudged him as though she was saying, 'Shut up!' and Kenshi himself tried to withhold his rare chuckle.

As the other ten cars had different riding experiences, Ken, Ryu, Chun-Li, and Eliza weren't having such luck. It so happened that Ken's radio and CD player _and _AC system AND the electric windows of his car broke leaving them sweltering in the heat. However, their fifth passenger, Havik, was obviously not bothered by it. And he was also the only one not bored out of his mind like the other four.

"Whee," he said as he continuously rotated his head around and around. The rotation made his neck crack whenever he completed the spin.

"Stop doing that!" Eliza cried out in disgust.

"Sorry," Havik replied.

For another minute, there was complete silence. That was until Havik said, "That was a good one!"

Ken looked over at Havik. "What was a good one?" Suddenly, a horrible stench hit everyone's noses. "OHHHH!"

"ACK, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Chun-Li cried as she tried to get the window open. Both Ryu and Eliza hacked and coughed like no tomorrow.

Havik let out a manical laugh. "Behold, the gaseous stench of Havik's breakfast burrito! Feel the wrath!"

"Damn it Havik!" Ryu cried out holding his nose while still coughing.

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped at Taco Grande!" yelled Eliza.

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?" Chun-Li said covering her mouth and nose.

After dealing with the grueling traffic and the last part of the drive, all the campers _finally_ made it to camping ground that they were provided with. However, they were still stuck with setting everything up. Mass confusion came and everyone argued. At one point, Hsu Hao somehow got himself tangled into the tent and it took 8 people to get him out. By the time everything was set up, the sun had just set.

"Well, we missed the daytime part of the trip," called out Demitri after getting everyone's attention. "However, after doing a count, all 50 of us are here in one piece, including Charlie. Now, I know we should try to vote for who should be our 'leader' during this trip, but I have to suggest that job to T-Hawk…one, because he's connected to nature."

"So is Nightwolf!" called out Area.

"I know that," Demitri answered. "But the main reason is because he's the biggest out of all of us and is more intimidating to anyone who comes by."

"Who's going to find us all the way out here?" asked Sharon folding her arms.

"Bears, wolves, criminals, you name it," replied Nightwolf. "They're everywhere."

"All we have to do now is set our equipment and get going," suggested Guile.

And so, all 50 campers got everything set up and began their projects. Little did anyone realize was that they were going to have a very long night ahead of them…

**How will everyone survive the trip? And what kind of chaos will ensue? Find out in the next chapter when you read Part Two of the camping trip!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Part Two of the Camping Trip!**

The tents were made and the campfire was lit. Although the night was young, none of the 50 campers, consisting of Ryu, Chun-Li, Ken, Eliza, Havik, Jade, Kitana, Pullum, Queen Bee, Felicia, Blanka, Dan, Sheeva, Kobra, Sub-Zero, Frost, Sektor, Scorpion, BB Hood, Blair, Morrigan, Kira, Kabal, Sharon, Shang Tsung, Baraka, Hsu Hao, Shadow Geist, Makoto, Lilith, Area, Cammy, Li Mei, Bishamon, Hokuto, Ibuki, Dairou, Kenshi, Nightwolf, T-Hawk, Demitri, Sonya, Kairi, Guile, Charlie, Ermac, Nanase, Yang, Skullomania, and Honda (authoress tries to catch her breath after that)…okay let's start that sentence again…Although the night was young, none of the 50 campers wanted to go to sleep just yet. Besides, they had a project to do.

Ken held up a camera and filmed everything that was going around. "Well," he said into the camera microphone. "Not too much is happening at the moment due to the fact that we came here very late." He then noticed Nightwolf just starting up the fire again by scraping rocks together. "However, I just notice that Nightwolf here has a cool talent with making a fire."

"It's not talent," said Nightwolf hearing Ken talking. "It's nature's way of making fire. You just have to know what you are doing."

Suddenly, Sheeva's face appeared through the lenses. "Hello my big Keeeen!"

"ACK!" Ken cried out falling back on his behind. He then looked up at Sheeva, preparing for the worse.

"I was wondering if you have an extra knife," Sheeva surprisingly asked. "Mine broke."

Ken was quite surprised that Sheeva wasn't tackling and smooching him to death. "Um, yeah, actually I do." He took out a pocket knife and gave it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Sheeva cried out happily. "Now to finish carving that log I found and make that perfect face of yours!" Then she left leaving Ken extremely perplexed.

Nearby, Jade looked through her bag. "Damn! I think I forgot batteries!"

"Poo," said Pullum. "Hey, there are some over there!"

The two girls see two batteries lying next to a black bag. "Goodie!" Jade cried out. "That's just what I needed."

They go over to the bag and were just about to grab them when Baraka suddenly came over and snatched them away. "You tried to steal my batteries!"

Pullum looked at him with an innocent face. "Oh, can we have them, please? We'll do anything."

Even though Baraka had no skin over his mouth, Jade could've sworn that the male Tarkatan was grinning much more than usual. "Did you say anything?"

Pullum smiled seductively. "Yes I did."

"Good…I want to see you and Jade make out right now!"

The girls' eyes popped out. "Come again?" Jade asked in confusion.

"You heard me," Baraka said. "If you want to have my batteries, you two have to make out in front of me."

Pullum growled at him. "You'll get yours." She looked at Jade then. "Let's get this over with." '_It's better than giving Baraka some…oral persuasion._

It took a moment for the two girls to get close, but once they did, they forced themselves to kiss. After about a few seconds, Baraka suddenly lifted his digital camera up and snapped a picture.

Jade opened her eyes just in time to see the flash and quickly pulled away from Pullum. "You idiot!"

Baraka let out a menacing laugh. "Thanks! Now I got a great picture in my collection!" He then tossed the batteries to the ground and ran off.

Pullum picked up the batteries. "Goodie, we got them!"

"You'll get yours in due time!" Jade called out not listening to Pullum.

Suddenly, Li Mei called out, "Hey everyone! Let's go around the campfire and sing songs and tell stories!"

"I got a better idea!" called out Yang. "Let's roast marshmallows!"

Everyone agreed then and gathered around the large fire. They then grabbed a stick, passed around a bag of marshmallows (with Honda eating a whole bag, but lucky there were many more), then began roasting.

"Ah, this is great," said Sub-Zero. "Here we are in the middle of nature, sitting around the fire roasting marshmallows."

"Actually, you're freezing yours," mentioned Sektor. Sub-Zero looked down and saw that his marshmallow was frozen due to his grip.

"Dang, I forgot about my warmers." Sub-Zero placed a instant warmer patch in his gloves and then was able to roast the marshmallows. "That's better."

"What's also great is the night sky," said Hokuto. "With the bright moon and the shiny stars."

Demitri grinned then. "And the smell of blood."

"And actually being calm," said Ermac.

"The fact that it's dark all around," mentioned Kenshi.

"But you're blind to begin with," said Nanase.

"I know."

"I love the smell of burning wood," Chun-Li said.

"Connecting with nature," mentioned T-Hawk.

"The smell of food," said Honda.

"And porn magazines!" cried out Scorpion browsing through a porn magazine.

"Yup, nature is great," finished off Kitana.

"Water!" cried out Cammy. She then got up and tried jumping into the fire.

"Don't do that!" cried Li Mei catching her friend. "That's bad for you."

"What's a that?" Cammy asked in confusion.

Suddenly, a small breeze came by and blew the entire fire out.

"Blast!" cried Nightwolf. "I worked so hard to get that fire going."

"Most of the wood looks burned anyway," mentioned T-Hawk. "It's best that we get more firewood."

"Um, are you sure?" asked a suddenly nervous Lilith. "I mean, it's all dark out and…"

"It's not as bad as you think," said Nightwolf. "Besides, we are in a large group."

Suddenly, a small crack was heard. Everyone gets nervous with Dan jumping into Blanka's arms.

"Aroo?" Blanka randomly said.

"Oh jeez it's only a mouse or something," said Demitri.

"Demitri, I just heard you squeal like a little girl," mentioned Dairou.

"Um, I did?"

"Let's not worry about that," said T-Hawk. "Right now, we must get more sticks and wood to keep the fire going. Since it's November, it's going to get quite cold tonight. We'll split into three groups. One group will go North, the other will go South, and the other group will stay here to make sure nothing happens to the camp."

"But how will we decide the groups?" asked Sonya.

"All right," replied Nightwolf. "I'll make up the groups and I don't want anyone complaining because it'll just be a waste of time. Since T-Hawk and I know the most about everything…we'll be staying here to keep everything in clear. Blair, Sharon, Ermac, Skullomania, Shadow Geist, Ken, Eliza, Kobra, Sheeva, Pullum, Queen Bee, Hsu Hao, and Shang Tsung…you're all staying with us."

"Good," said a relieved Pullum. "I really hate hiking for gross stuff."

"Group two…Demitri, Kairi, Morrigan, Kabal, Kira, Charlie, Guile, Sonya, Honda, Nanase, Yang, Baraka, Felicia, Blanka, Bishamon, Hokuto, Area, Makoto, and Lilith…you will all head South. And try not to get yourselves killed."

"Right!" cried Charlie.

"And the rest of you…Chun-Li, Ryu, Sub-Zero, Dan, Kitana, Jade, Kenshi, Li Mei, Cammy, Frost, Sektor, Scorpion, Ibuki, Dairou, BB Hood, and Havik…you all head North. Be back as soon as possible."

"Right!" everyone cried out. The two traveling groups soon began their journey.

T-Hawk sighed. "Something tells me things are about to get strange…"

"Don't worry about it," said Ken browsing through some items. "Besides, I just found something great in Scorpion's stash." He then took out a bunch of cases of various beer.

"Oh my gosh!" cried out a horrified Hsu Hao. "Like, we're not supposed to have alcohol-"

"Shut up!" Shang Tsung cried out smacking Hsu Hao upside the head. "Besides, it's about time we had more fun."

"We're going to get caught!" exclaimed Eliza. "The cameras are rolling and…"

"Took care of it," said Ken as he passed everyone a bottle. "I shut off all the cameras while Nightwolf was setting up the groups. I mean, hanging around here and doing this project is not as bad as I thought…but now it's time to spice things up."

"Good because we were sick of being calm," replied Ermac as he opened up his bottle.

T-Hawk sighed to himself. "Okay, fine. I'm quite sure a little drink won't be such a big deal."

**South Group**

The group have spent about fifteen minutes collecting wood and sticks for the fire.

"Okay," said Demitri looking at everyone. "I think we got enough wood to fire up an entire city. Lead us the way back Blanka!"

Blanka looked out and was very confused. Demitri looked around as well. "Eh, you did remember to leave a trail of marshmallows behind to help us get back, did you."

"A! (YES!" Blanka cried out.

"Um," said Honda. "Actually, I got a little hungry…"

"Damn it!" cried Morrigan. "Now we're lost and are most likely going to die!"

"We're not going to die!" yelled Bishamon. "That is unless Honda eats us first."

"I'm not a cannibal!" Honda yelled.

Felicia sighed. "Actually Honda, I recalled a time in 4th grade when we went to the carnival and you ate Charlie after he fell into the cotton candy machine…"

"It was an accident!"

"Let's forget about Honda's eating habits right now," said Guile. "We have to find our way back to camp."

"Wait!" cried out Nanase. "I see a fire!"

"Great," said Charlie. "Looks like the other group beat us to the wood collecting."

"Well what are we waiting for!" cried out Area. "Let's go!"

The group began heading towards the fire.

**North Group**

"Good thing you got a flashlight," said Ibuki.

Sektor scanned the area with a flashlight coming out of his head. "It's a very handy thing." Then, the light bulb inside pops and the source of light disappears. "Great, I need to replace that again…"

"Perfect," said Frost. "Now we're walking through the dark blindly."

"Ahem!" exclaimed Kenshi.

"Uh, sorry."

"So we got lost, Kenshi forgot his sword which would've helped us get back, and Sektor has a broken light bulb," said Dairou. "Honestly, that's much better than all the other stuff we've been through."

"We should've brought a bag of marshmallows with us and left a trail," suggested Chun-Li.

"I did," said Ryu. "But when I asked Scorpion to hold them so I can help Chun-Li up from tripping over a log, all the marshmallows melted under his hands."

"It's not my fault Ed Boon gave me the power of fire!" Scorpion cried out.

"Hey, where are Havik and BB Hood?" asked a curious Ibuki.

"They probably went to do some weird voodoo stuff," guessed Frost.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said Sub-Zero. "Let's keep going."

Silently, the group began walking forward hoping to find the camp again. After about 11 minutes, they soon reached a gate.

"I don't remember seeing this!" cried out a nervous Dan. "We're lost!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," replied Chun-Li.

"I bet it's a shortcut!" suggested Li Mei.

"No it isn't," said Dairou.

"Don't tell me no you pervert!" Li Mei cried out. "You're lucky my morning star is back at camp!"

"Um, yeah," Dairou said nervously.

"Fire!" Cammy cried out. She opened the gate (which revealed a body of water in the distance) and began running inside.

"Cammy wait!" Li Mei cried out and ran after her.

Kitana sighed. "Let's go follow them."

Everyone else went through the gates. As they did, a light flashed revealing a sign over the gate that read…Camp Crystal Lake!

**Back at camp…**

"Easy, sweezie, lemon, peezie," mumbled Skullomania.

"Woot!" cried out Eliza.

Everyone was lying around one the ground surrounded by countless empty bottles feeling quite buzzed out. They all looked around, wondering what to do next.

"Heeeey," said Kobra. He tried to sit up, but then he just fell back on his side and rolled over a quarter way. "I was thiiinking…"

"Whaa maaaan?" asked a buzzed out Shadow Geist.

"I wooonder…eh, um….I don't remeeember…"

"Darn," mumbled Ermac.

"Sheeeeeeva!" called out Eliza. "I wanna just say that, like, you're my best friend and I loooooove yooooou!"

"I looove you tooooo!" replied Sheeva.

"Sweeeet," Shang Tsung said randomly as he looked at the two girls.

"I want more beeeeer," said Pullum.

Suddenly Hsu Hao jumped up, then stumbled a little. "Let's do the hokey pokey!"

"Great ideaaa!" cried out Ken as everyone tried getting up.

"Um, I think I'll dance right hereee," mumbled Kobra before falling asleep.

"O! O! I'll lead!" Hsu Hao called out. "You, eh, put your left foot in…" Hsu Hao actually puts his right arm back. Everyone tried to follow, but all end up tumbling over.

"Owie…" said Shadow Geist.

"I'm hot," said Blair. "Let's be nakie!"

"Even betta!" replied Ken.

With that, they all miraculously managed to take their clothes off and threw them anywhere. Hsu Hao's underwear ended up landing on a sleeping Kobra's head.

"That feels gooood!" cried Sharon.

"This is the best night eva!" said T-Hawk.

**Back with the South group.**

"We're almost there!" cried Makoto.

"Wait a minute," said Kairi. "Did anyone drive a Volkswagon van that looked like it came straight from Woodstock?"

"Eh, I don't think so," replied Kira.

"Um, I'm -meow- confused," said Felicia.

"Hmm," pondered Demitri. "Then if that's not out camp, then-"

"Whoa!" someone cried out from behind.

"AAHHH!" everyone cried out and tumbled over one another.

The person behind them looked around in confusion. "Hey man, I was caught by surprise, that's all." A deep voice with a bit of a slur said.

"I think we were all caught by surprise," said Kabal.

"Owe, my spleen," mumbled Sonya.

Everyone got up except Charlie who was now flat as a pancake.

"Damn, we killed Charlie again," sighed Demirti.

Then, Nanase looked at the person. It was a man with long graying hair with a beard. He was wearing glasses, old jeans, an old jean jacket, and a tie-dye shirt.

"Wait a minute," Nanase said. "Aren't you Leo from _That 70's Show_?"

Leo then put his finger up and let out a small hush. "Don't let the producers hear you. I already know that I'm in the wrong universe."

"Um, okay."

"Everything is weird in this universe so it's no surprise," said Sonya.

"Say," Leo said as he began walking forward. "I'm glad you guys are here, 'cause, like, I really needed some company. It kinda got lonely out here after about a minute."

"Actually, we have to get going," said Guile. "We have to try to find our way back to camp and-"

"I'm cold!" Morrigan suddenly cried out.

"But you're a succubus!" cried Baraka.

"I have my limits."

"I'm cold too," whined Area.

"Me too," said Lilith.

"All right!" cried Demitri. "We'll stay for a little bit, just to warm up. You guys can be such babies!"

"Yay!" cried Leo.

With that, they gathered around. In the back of each person's mind, they wondered what could possibly happen with a harmless hippie.

**Meanwhile back with the North group…**

"Okay," said Frost with a bit of frustration. "We've been searching around for a half hour and there is still no sign of Li Mei and Cammy. For all we know, they probably ran back to camp."

"Can't be," said Scorpion. "They wouldn't make it back to camp for their lives."

Sub-Zero glared at him. "Scorpion, you couldn't make your way out of a paper bag."

"That was lame Sub," Scorpion said. A second later, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, actually, there was that one time…"

"Wait a minute," said Ibuki. "This place…it looks familiar…like it was from a movie or something."

"Let's not worry about-" Dairou began to say. Suddenly, the ground collapsed beneath his feet and he fell right through a deep, dark hole. Everyone turned towards the hole in surprise.

"DAIROU!" Ibuki cried out bending down towards the hole. "NO! He's gone!"

"I don't wanna know where that hole leads to," said Kitana.

"I'LL SAVE YOU DAIROU!" Ibuki cried out. She then suddenly jumped head first into the hole and disappeared.

"Ibuki!" cried Chun-Li. After a few seconds, she sighed. "Too late…"

"Great," said Jade.

"IT'S A BOOBIE TRAP!" Dan cried out and hid behind Ryu who just sighed.

"No Dan, it was a freak accident," suggested Sub-Zero. "I'm pretty sure they'll be back."

"But now it's going to take longer to get out of here," said Frost.

"Quit complaining Frost," said Sektor.

"Candy!" Dan suddenly cried. He began running away from the group. Everyone turned around to see the teen in pink running towards a box that said, 'Candy.' But then Jade noticed a rope around the box.

"It's a trap!" she called out.

"Huh," Dan said in confusion as he stepped over the rope. Suddenly, the roped wrapped around Dan and pulled him up into the tree. "HELP ME!"

"DAN!" everyone called out and ran over to the tree. However, once they reached the tree, Dan was gone.

"Damn it!" cried Chun-Li. "First, Havik and BB Hood disappear, then Li Mei and Cammy ran off, Dairou fell into a hole, Ibuki went after him, and now Dan got pulled up into a tree."

"One thing is for sure," Ryu said. "We're not leaving until we get everyone back."

"The best thing we should do is start looking," said Sub-Zero.

"Hey, Sektor's gone!" cried Kitana.

Everyone looked around and Sektor was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left behind was his flashlight.

"…let's just search," Sub-Zero said.

The group began walking further down and closer to a lake. Kitana began looking around then. "Gee, Ibuki was right. This place does look familiar."

"Let's not worry about that right now," said Jade.

As they searched, Scorpion began his scanning. Suddenly, in the distance, he spotted…

"It's Sub-Zero's Mom!" Scorpion cried out. Without anyone knowing, the spectre made his way over to the area. However, when he reached out to hug her, he only crashed into a cardboard cutout and fell into a cage which closed. Then, the cage vanished along with Scorpion.

After a bit of searching, everyone regrouped. "Nothing yet," said Kenshi.

"And it would seem as though Scorpion is missing now," mentioned Frost.

"He's probably doing something stupid," said Sub-Zero. "However, I did notice a cabin just a walk away. Let's head over there."

"Okay," everyone said. And so they headed off…

**Back to the South group…**

"…so then, like, we were in San Francisco and, like, eh, we were doing some…I don't remember the rest man…"

Leo was just babbling on about random stuff as the south group sat there bored out of their minds.

"Um, say Leo," said Kairi. "You have anything else that's better than your stories?"

"Yeah I do," Leo said. He then took out a bong that was longer than the average human arm. "I made this from a tree."

"Eh," said Area. "I thought hippies were tree-huggers or something."

"Actually man, that's just a myth."

Suddenly a large tree fell just behind them scaring the heck out of everyone.

"Oops, sorry man," Leo said once everything settled. "I forgot to mention that I made this bong recently." He then held out the bong. "Wanna try?"

"We don't do drug, thank you," said Sonya.

"I'm curious," said Area. "Lemme try!" She grabbed the bong and began sucking into it.

"NO!" Leo cried out. "That's not how you do it man!"

"Whoa!" Area cried falling over. Everything began swirling around and turning into coloring random shapes. Meanwhile, Area could've sworn that she head psychedelic rock music playing in her head.

Everyone looked at Area a bit worried. "Um, Area, are you okay?" asked Nanase.

"Easy sweezie, lemon peezie," mumbled Area.

"Oh man," Leo said. "She's gonna be high on Mary Jane for quite a while…"

**Back with the North Group…**

Soon the group reached the house and looked up at it.

"Here we are," announced Chun-Li. "Now what?"

"We go in," suggested Sub-Zero. "Hopefully, our friends are in there."

"You better be right," said Kenshi.

"Oh no!" cried Jade. "Kitana's gone!"

Sub-Zero smacked his own forehead. "DAMN IT! For now on, we have to watch each other's backs!"

"Um, I have a bit of a problem with that request," Kenshi mentioned.

Sub-Zero sighed. "Okay…Chun-Li, Ryu, watch Kenshi's back together."

"Sure," Ryu answered.

The now-smaller group consisting of Sub-Zero, Chun-Li, Ryu, Kenshi, Frost, and Jade walked slowly inside the house. Once they reached the door…

"I'll go first," suggested Jade. Everyone stepped aside and walked inside. However, when she did, a compartment on the floor opened and Jade tumbled inside. A scream was heard until the door closed.

"So much for watching her back," said Frost.

Sub-Zero sighed. He froze the doors before he and the others walked inside the old, dusty wooden house.

"Better hope this place is not haunted," said Chun-Li.

"Afraid of ghosts?" asked Frost.

Chun-Li glared at the female ice teen. "You've been quite sarcastic since we came here."

Frost began glaring at her as well. "What's wrong with that?"

Ryu stepped in between both girls then. "Girls, enough. We have other things to worry about…especially now since Kenshi _and _Sub-Zero are gone."

"WHAT!" Frost cried out scanning around. "How did that happen so fast?"

"They got sucked through the ceiling," Ryu said. "Listen, if we want to find everyone, we have to work together and put our differences aside. Let's go."

The girls gave each other a deathly glare before moving on. Ryu lead the way and they walked through the house (which was a one floored out and finding the door to the attic was hard and unsuccessful).

"Damn, we looked everywhere," Ryu said. "Maybe they're not there after all." He turned around to face the girls…and both of them were missing.

"Chun-Li? Frost?" Ryu called out. '_I figured I was going to be the last person left…_'

Suddenly, he found himself being sucked up through the ceiling. He let out a scream until he landed on his side into what looked like an attic.

'_What just happened?_' Ryu asked himself.

Suddenly he heard voices from nearby. He forced himself to get up and made his way around the corner. When he got there, he heard music and a song…

_Home, home on the range  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day!_

It was Havik playing on the guitar singing while everyone sat around and listening to his surprisingly good country voice. They clapped once the music was done.

Havik looked up then. "Ryu, there you are!"

Ryu only sighed and sat down. "Could you care to explain what just happened?"

"I borrowed Tessa's wand and made everyone come here in my own unique way," Havik said. "Hopefully it'll get me an A in the project since I filmed everything."

"Wonderful," said a sighing Kitana.

"Oh yeah, and apparently, Havik and Nightwolf had planned this chaos," mentioned Sub-Zero.

"How did that come to be?" Ryu asked.

"Well," Havik began. "Miss Rose was really sick of the same videos over and over. So she said she'd give our buddy Nightwolf lifetime supply of _Forever Burning Wood_, and give me a free trip to Disneyland if we went along with her plan. I was to keep you company and Nightwolf was to keep his group company."

"So Miss Rose was behind this?" asked Jade.

"Yup," Havik nodded. "And she also hired some hippie dude she knew from college to entertain the third group."

"It all makes sense now," said Cammy.

Everyone looked at Cammy in surprise. Then she said, "Fire hot, water cold!"

"Damn, I thought it was a miracle," said Sub-Zero.

"Gee, what happened to BB Hood then?" asked Ibuki.

Havik laughed. "She had some personal business to take care of…"

**About a mile away…**

BB Hood looked around innocently holding on to her picnic basket. A circle of characters holding different weapons surrounded the girl.

"So," BB Hood said innocently. She looked at each person. "You are…Leatherface, Mike Meyers, Jason Voorhees, Pinhead, the guy from Scream, and Freddy Krueger."

Leatherface, Mike Meyers, and Jason Voorhees stood there in silence. Pinhead laughed as Freddy lifted his claws up. "That's right little girl. Welcome to your night-Scream, get off the phone! I hate it when people blabber on their cell phones in the middle of something!"

Scream looked up and immediately closed the flap of his cell phone. "Sorry."

Freddy looked back at BB Hood. "Now where was I…oh yeah…Welcome to your nightmare!"

"We'll see about that!" BB Hood cried out. She then took out two machine guns from her basket.

"Uh oh," said Pinhead.

**Back With the South group…**

"Wheeeee!" Area cried out while still very high.

"This has to be the more useless part of the fic," said Guile.

"I did like the part when Area took a whiff of whatever that stuff was," said Demitri with a chuckle.

"Okay, fine then!" Leo announced a bit mad. "If you're so bored, then walk about five feet back to your camp!"

Everyone looked up. Just five feet away was their camping ground.

"Don't you hate it when your looking for something and it's right in front of you?" asked Kairi.

"Who cares, let's go back!" cried Nanase. No one gave it a second thought and they all went back to camp.

"Bye man!" cried out Leo. "Don't forget to drink your milk, eat more vitamins, and do more bong!"

"Well that last part wasn't such a great message to kids," said Honda.

It was then that Kelso from the same show came over to Leo. "You stole my van!"

Leo looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about man?"

"What are YOU talking about?

"No, what are _you_ talking about man."

Forty minutes later…

"I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kelso cried out.

Leo looked up in confusion again. "What are _you _talking about man?"

During that…when the south group returned, the north group returned at the same time. All of them looked on in horror as they all the third group. All of them were drunk, naked, and dancing to the Anawaana dance (barely). Some noticed that Kobra was lying on the ground with the word 'Loser' (with the R backwards) written over his forehead.

"Um, I think it's time for bed," said Sub-Zero.

"You said it!" cried out Demitri.

"MY STASH!" Scorpion cried out in horror as he saw the empty bottles.

Then BB Hood showed up counting cash in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" asked a curious Yang.

"Let's just say I kicked arse tonight," BB Hood said as she went into her tent.

With that, everyone, except for anyone with no clothes on, went into their tents to get some sleep.

**The Next morning…**

A loud hiss was heard waking everyone up in fright.

"What was that?" asked Chun-Li.

"Let's see and find out," said Jade.

Everyone in the tents got out wondering what the hissing sound was. When they did, they found their answers.

"Do you guys have any idea where you are?" asked a furious Nitara.

"What are you doing here Nitara?" asked Kitana.

"You guys realize that you are in my backyard?"

Everyone was confused at first…until they notice a house just twenty feet away.

"Um, oops," said Demitri. "Funny how we didn't notice that…"

Ryu sighed. "Get everyone dressed and let's get out of here…"

**A couple of hours later…**

Everyone was on their way home now, relieved that the camping trip was over. They were now on the road driven by anyone who wasn't drunk last night.

Chun-Li looked over at Ken and Eliza quickly as she drove. "Did you two learn a lesson from last night?"

Ken nodded rubbing his head. "Indeed. Never get drunk around a demi-human girl who likes you. Because I woke up next to Sheeva this morning."

"I told you it was a bad idea," said Eliza.

"But you woke up next to Hsu Hao," Ken said making Eliza silent.

"I had fun!" Havik announced. "And don't worry, I didn't eat any breakfast burritos before we left."

"Thank God," said Ryu. "At least nothing will happen a-LOOK OUT!"

Chun-Li quickly looked over at the road, but it was too late. They ended up running over a very large pothole that almost covered a car. Everyone screamed as their veered off the road and landed into the grassy area that separated the roads.

"Phew, that was close," said Chun-Li. "Hope the others will notice."

Suddenly, one by one, all the other 10 cars ran over the pothole and crashed into one another until the last car. Everyone was in shock as they walked out of their vehicles.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Guile. Everyone nodded as Havik fixed his own broken neck.

"That was a big pothole!" cried out Kitana. "The state really should fix that, we could've been killed!"

That was when Ryu looked over at the road going the other direction. On the shoulder, he noticed a couple of orange cones surrounding a fixed pothole the size of a baseball…

**Much later that night…**

Freddy Krueger jumped into his bed, taking off his hat and infamous claws. "Well, we didn't win the last fight…but at least I'll get a good night's sleep!" He clapped his hands and the lights went out. He tucked himself in and went to bed.

Suddenly, an image of BB Hood appeared before him. Her eyes turned red and she pointed at him. "I will always haunt you in _your_ nightmares! MUAHAHAHA!"

Freddy suddenly shot up from his bed and his girly-scream of terror was heard throughout the neighborhood…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: In this chapter, we're going to pull away from Capcom-Midway High and see a nice football game between two other high schools. However, that doesn't mean that the students of Capcom-Midway won't appear. Unfortunately, this is going to be a shorter chapter than normal.**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Three days had gone by since the camping trip. Miss Rose had taken the time to review all of the videos and everyone, even the not-so-bright ones, got either an A or a B. Nightwolf did receive his free package of _Forever Burning Wood_ and Havik received his tickets to Disneyworld for the upcoming summer (he preferred to go during Christmas break, but rain was constant in Florida that time of year and even someone like Havik hated rain).

People wondered what happened to Leo after the trip, but that thought soon was forgotten. Today, those with tickets were going to get the chance to watch the State Football Finals between Namco High and DC High. Namco was a tough team, but can they withstand the power that is DC High?

"We'll have to find out!" cried Rolento as he sat down on the bleachers.

Jax looked at him in an odd way. "What the heck are you talking about?" he asked.

Rolento shifted his eyes a bit. "Eh, never mind."

Meanwhile, on the field, the players of both Namco and DC are getting ready for the big game. On the DC side, they felt that they didn't need to practice.

"Okay," said Superman. "I feel that we didn't need to practice here, since we practiced on our already-broken dummies back at school."

"I just realized something," called out Robin. "Did the authoress of this fic ever assign us a coach?"

"Who cares," said Lobo while cracking his knuckles. "We're still going to kick Namco's fraggin arses!"

Meanwhile, Coach Heihachi looked at his team. "Unlike DC, we actually practiced here and just finished a second ago. However, just because we practiced, doesn't mean that we're going to win this thing."

"Gee, that's the spirit," said Hwoarang sarcastically.

Heihachi looked over at him. "Stay quiet, boy-who's-name-I-could-never-damn-pronounce! Now remember, we have our 'secret weapon' if things get bad."

"What secret weapon is it?" asked Paul.

Suddenly, Kuma the bear smacked Paul upside the head.

"Owe!"

Heihachi stared at him. "It's a secret you moron! Now, before I bore you all to death, get out there and kick arse!"

"YEAH!" the entire team cried out just as the whistle was blown by the main referee.

Both teams approached the referee, who held a coin in his hand. "Okay, will the captain of each team please step forward."

Both Jin and Superman stepped up on either side of the referee. Once they were settled, the referee got the coin ready. "Namco's call." He then flipped the coin into the air.

"Tails!" Jin called out.

Suddenly, in the audience, a flock of seagulls come flying in and completely cover Demitri.

"DAMMIT!" he cried jumping up. "I'M NOT EVEN PLAYING FOOTBALL!" He ran out of the stands running and scream for dear life.

Then, the coin landed on the ground back on the football field. "Tails! Namco receives first."

Namco's offense line got themselves into position along with DC's defense line. The ball is set into the field and there was a bit of a pause before the whistle was blown. DC began running forward as Namco began running back. Amazo kicked the ball and it went flying high into the air. Namco kept their eye on the football as it fell towards them.

Soon, it fell into Mitsurugi's hands. The force of the ball nearly knocked him into the floor, but he managed to get himself balance. He began running forward. Unfortunately, most of his teammates were knocked down by the big players long before. All of them headed towards him, jumped, and tackled him into the ground.

The whistle blew then. The large DC players got themselves up with Mitsurugi left on the ground. Jin walked over to him. "Are you all right?"

Mitsurugi got himself up, leaving behind a dent on the ground in his own shape. "Eh, yeah, I think."

Hwoarang began panicking again. "We're going to lose!"

Jin sighed. "Calm down…eh…how do you say your name again?"

As the game continued on, Skullomania managed to find himself around Namco's side and near the cheerleaders. He soon spotted Wonder Woman sitting quietly on the bench watching the game. He jumped over the fence and sat next to her.

"Hi there, remember me?" Skullomania said.

Wonder Woman slightly turned her head to see Skullomania. "Um…yeah. Marvel High right?"

"Actually, it's Capcom-Midway," Skullomania answered. "It's a pretty good school, but not as good as DC High!"

Wonder Woman turned her head forward again. "Um, yes, I suppose."

"Well, it is a beautiful day…almost night time really. I like night time, do you?"

"Yeah," Wonder Woman said, half bored. Skullomania continued talking and to be nice, Wonder Woman let him do so.

Soon, Namco's defense and DC's offense were on the field after DC scored 8 points. Maxi walked out holding his helmet in his hand. "Do I really have to?"

Hwang looked at Maxi oddly. "How many times do I have to say yes this year? So what if you're Elvis hair gets messed up for one night?"

"It's more than that if you ask me," Maxi said finally putting his helmet on.

The players got themselves set up. DC's quarterback, Batman, got himself set up. "Down! Set! Hike!"

The ball is passed to him and he backs a bit as the others players tackled each other. Soon, he saw Robin open and he passed the ball to him. However, just before Robin could catch the ball, Kuma jumped up and tackled Robin just as the ball landed on the ground.

Robin looked up and saw who he was up against just as Kuma began biting his leg. "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"What a sissy…" Superman mumbled. He attempted to fly over to the ball in hopes of grabbing it. However, Hwang managed to pick the ball up and ran with all of his might. Suddenly, Joker came in front of him. Hwang thankfully saw Maxi not too far from him and tossed the ball to him just before he was tackled. Maxi ran the last few yards and made a touchdown.

The Namco side of the bleachers cheered wildly as DC's defense line grunted. "That's nothing," said Amazo. "We'll come back."

The kickoff was made by Yunsung, who scored the extra point successfully bringing the score to a tie, 8 to 8.

The game continued on and soon, the first quarter was over with DC just managing to bring the score 16 to 8. Namco went back to their sidelines to meet up with Coach Heihachi.

Coach Heihachi shrugged. "Okay team, so both teams have even defense line, which is good. We're only down 16 to 8, we can still catch up."

Suddenly, Heihachi's son (and Jin's Dad) Kazuya stood up. "You know, I looked at your plays today and I just want to say…they suck. How are you going to get around that?"

"You shut up!" Heihachi yelled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Jun made me go, but that's besides the point," Kazuya replied. "I should know because I did have to deal with the crap in little league football as a kid-"

"Anywho," Heihachi said cutting his only son off. "Get ready, and, um, yeah…"

"YEAH!" the Namco team cried out.

Soon, the second quarter began. As that went up, Nightwolf and T-Hawk were returning to the bleachers after buying themselves each a corn on a cob.

"Not as good as homemade but good," Nightwolf said after taking a bit of the corn.

"Agree," replied T-Hawk.

Suddenly, they both spotted Julia Chang, the girl they saw riding her bike on their way to their camping trip last weekend. Immediately, they both dropped their cob of corn and ran over to either side of her.

"Hello," they both said.

Julia noticed the both of them then. Liking the attention a bit, she smiled and blushed a little. "Um, hi there."

"I'm Nightwolf."

"And I'm Thunder Hawk, but everyone calls me T-Hawk. What's your name?"

"Julia."

"Nice to meet you Julia," both male Native Americans said.

Julia thought it was a bit odd for the two of them to be how they were. However, she decided to continue a conversation with them. "So, are you guys enjoying the game so far?"

"Yes," they both answered at the same him.

Julia laughed a bit. "That's so cute how the both of you speak at the same time. Well, I have to get going, nice to meet you both." She soon left and disappeared into the crowd.

T-Hawk and Nightwolf looked at each other then. "You know," said T-Hawk. "You're one of my good friends and everything, but I'm afraid that you are, right now, competition to me for Julia."

"Same here," Nightwolf agreed. "May the best Native American win!"

After sometime, the second quarter ended with DC leading 24 to 8.

"We're so kickin fraggin' arse!" yelled Lobo as they all settled back to their bleachers.

"We're definitely going to lose," mumbled Hwoarang.

"Yeah, but at least we have our pride," replied Mitsurugi. After a pause, he looked at Hwoarang. "Why is it so hard to pronounce your name?"

After a few minutes, an announcer came over the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome both the Namco and DC High cheerleaders to the field! Both teams have actually got together to perform a routine for all of you! The routine is lead by DC's cheerleading captain Harley Quinn and Namco's cheerleading captain Anna Williams!"

The cheerleaders of both high schools assembled themselves in the field. Techno music began blaring through the speakers and the cheerleaders began their routine for the spectators.

Harley and Anna were three feet from each other as they danced. Anna then looked over at Harley. "That's the wrong step!"

"So I make a mistake," Harley replied. "At least I don't look like a s-"

Before Harley could finish, Anna suddenly attacked Harley. The girls stopped dancing and watched the two have a brawl, hitting each other and pulling each other's hair (Harley's clown hat thingy with bells in this case).

Then, the girls pulled away from each other. Everyone sighed of relief thinking that the fight was over.

"Seriously," said Jax. "Almost every chapter there's a cat fight…not a problem for me really."

Suddenly, Harley pulled a shotgun (full of water) out. "Don't make me use this!"

"That's nothing!" Anna cried out. Then, from out of nowhere, she pulled out a large bazooka gun causing sweat drops among everyone.

"Night night," Anna said. She blew a kiss to Harley and fired the gun. A long balloon with a pink kiss mark at the tip of it flew out. Harley ducked as did everyone else. However, once the balloon landed, foam flew everywhere making all the cheerleaders, even Anna, a mess.

Harley stared at Anna. "Clever, just clever, now I probably look like a rag to my beloved Mr. Joker!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT YOUR BELOVED!" yelled out Joker from the sidelines.

The referee came by then. "Okay, that's enough, we have to continue with the game."

"Yes we do," said Heihachi. "Since DC is kicking our butts, I'm going to finally bring in my secret weapon."

"I'm telling you, it's not going to-" Kazuya began to say.

"Silence!" Heihachi demand. He took out a whistle and blew into it. "Bring on the secret weapon!"

It was then that a large police truck came into the field causing silence amongst everyone at the game. The slightly-nervous policemen came out the truck. A loud roar came within the truck then and the entire vehicle began rattling. This caused even more silence amongst the field, even the big guys of the DC team.

The two policemen opened the side door. Suddenly, two large hands appeared out of the truck, grabbed the two policemen, and threw them across the field. Then, the figured stepped out of the truck revealing himself.

"Marduk?" asked a confused Maxi.

"Yes," Heihachi replied. "Marduk is our secret weapon. Sure he's a bit obsessed with cameras, but he's quite good as a football player."

Marduk looked around the area. It was then that he spotted Morrigan, who had a video camera in her hand. He quickly ran over to her. "Keep that camera on me!" he demanded.

Morrigan looked up at him. "Why would I want to keep my camera on an ugly, hairy guy?" she asked.

Marduk then took the camera, crushed it in his hands, grabbed Morrigan, and ran off.

"AAHH!" Morrigan cried out.

"Morrigan!" Sharon cried out.

"Great, there goes our green-haired succubus friend," said Tanya.

Suddenly, Morrigan appeared in front of them again. "Hi girls, did you miss me?"

Her two friends gawked at her. "But we just saw-" Sharon began.

"I had a feeling that would happen," Morrigan said. "Aren't magical decoys a wonderful thing? It'll disappear before he could do anything?"

"Actually," said Asuka from nearby. "Marduk was going to bring your 'decoy' to a random hot guy…he likes to play match maker at random times."

"Rats!" Morrigan cried out.

During the middle of the third quarter, Mr. Haggar brought an ice-cream cone over to his date of that night, Ms. Michelle Chang.

"I'm glad we were able to finally have a good date," said Michelle taking the cone. "Even if it was a school event."

"Me too," said Mr. Haggar. "I thought we'd never get our date going. At least it's going well so far, right?"

"It sure is."

It was then that Capcom-Midway High's cheerleading coach, Miss Cheer, noticed Mr. Haggar. "You're cute, let's DATE!"

Mr. Haggar looked at her oddly. "You're nice and everything Miss Cheer, but you're not even an actual character, rather than a filler because the authoress wasn't sure who should be the cheerleading coach."

"Who cares!" Miss Cheer cried out. "That doesn't mean we still can't date."

"I'm already on a date," Mr. Haggar said nodding his head towards Michelle.

Miss Cheer took Michelle's ice-cream cone and shoved it into poor Michelle's mouth forcing her to fall back. "Not anymore."

Mr. Haggar sighed. '_Why can't I have a normal date?_'

Soon, the end of the third quarter came and the fourth and final quarter was just about to begin. The score was 40 to 24. Namco needed three more touchdowns in order to win the whole game.

"That's it," Kazuya said standing up. "There's no way that the stupid old man's plans are going to go right the way things are now. Time to take matters into my own hands."

He took a spoon and a bowl full of chili beans out from nowhere and taps his son Jin on the shoulders. "What Dad?" Jin asked a bit annoyed.

"It's time for last resort," Kazuya said. "If you don't want your Grandpa to take his own loss out on us for the rest of our lives, you must eat this!"

Jin looked down at the bowl of chili beans. "Where the heck did you get that?"

"Never mind that!" And with that, Kazuya took a spoonful of the chili beans and shoved it into Jin's mouth. "This is a…long time family recipe starting with your great-grandpa Jinpachi." He shoved another spoonful in Jin's mouth despite his protest. "You'll experience a bit of…change…but it's going to be worth it."

"MMM!" Jin cried out trying to swallow the food.

A few minutes passed and the fourth quarter began starting with Namco's defense and DC's offense pitting against each other once again. The play continued but it only resulted with the switch between Namco's offense and DC's (dreaded) defense.

"Let's get this going," said Amazo eyeing the already nervous Namco team. "We're so going to win this thing!"

The players got themselves set up. Mitsurugi got behind the ball holder. "Down, set, hike!" he called out. The ball was passed to him. He backed up a bit, then passed the ball to Pac-Man, who caught the ball in his mouth.

"Now try not to swallow it this time!" cried out Maxi from the sidelines.

Pac-Man then saw Jin open as he noticed Beast Boy running towards him. He passed the ball. As the ball headed towards Jin, black energy began surrounding him and his eyes began to glow red. Black tattoos began covering him as he caught the ball. As the football captain began running, horns poked out of his helmet and a pair of black feathered wings sprang out from his back.

"What the fraggin' hell?" yelled out a confused Lobo.

"Who cares!" cried out Killer Croc. "Let's get him!"

Jin came towards the goal in high speed, knocking down many of the large DC football players out of his way. Many in witness stopped to see what they were doing and watched as Jin managed to make the VERY first touchdown for any player playing against DC's defense line.

"What!" cried out Atom Smasher.

"We're supposed to be the best!" cried Lobo.

"Holy moly you didn't say 'fraggin'' for once," said a surprised Martian Manhunter.

"I know, how surprising," Lobo replied.

Meanwhile, Heihachi stared at Kazuya. "Gee son, you HAD to give him the devil gene."

"You'll thank me later," Kazuya said in reply.

For the remainder of the game, it was all Jin in his devil form making touchdowns and giving the DC defense line the beating they long deserved. Finally, at the last second, Namco managed to get the win 48 to 40. Everyone celebrated Namco's new undefeated record (again) and beating DC's own near-undefeated record.

"Thank goodness it's over," said Rolento. "It was a great game, but I prefer that we didn't have a filler chapter again."

"You said it," said Jax. "Sadly this marks the end of football season."

"We still have wrestling and basketball coming up," Rolento said. "And the continuation of our cheerleaders."

Meanwhile, Hwoarang went up to Jin, who was now back to normal. "Nice game. What was that thing you went through?"

Jin shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope it doesn't happen every time I eat chili beans." He paused for a moment before saying, "Gee, I could never say your name…"

"WHY CAN'T ANYONE SAY MY NAME RIGHT?" cried out a frustrated Hwoarang.

And so ends football season…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The weekend past and it was a new season of sports including basketball and wrestling. The boys joining the wrestling team were quite excited due to the fact that Miss Mika would be coaching this year.

"It's gonna be great!" cried out Guile as he took out a few books from his locker. Surrounding him were Charlie, Kairi, and V. Rosso and they were almost ready for first period, which started in 15 minutes. "With a hot, female teacher as our wrestling coach, our last year of wrestling is going to be worth it."

"Tell me about it," said Charlie. "Good thing tryouts are today."

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" asked Kairi.

"Practicing my Elvis impersonation," replied V. Rosso. "However, I did hear about competition from Namco High."

"Um, that's a bummer I guess," said Charlie.

That's when Sonya came by. "Hey boys," she said.

"Hey," the guys said as she approached her locker. All four guys suddenly found themselves staring at the purple thong that was peaking out from the top of Sonya's pants.

As Sonya got her locker opened, Charlie spoke. "Say, I dare someone to pull on Sonya's thong."

V. Rosso gulped, remembering a certain incident from last year. "Um, I gotta go!" he cried out before running off.

"Chicken!" cried Kairi.

Guile laughed then. "Then you do it Kairi."

Kairi looked over at Guile. "Why me?"

Charlie let out a chuckle as well. "Because you were the one staring at her thong on our way to the camping trip."

Kairi sighed to himself. "Fine fine, but I'll haunt the both of you if I die."

"Actually, that's my job," Charlie mentioned.

Kairi sighed once again, deciding to give it a try. _Hopefully I can get away with it as I thought before…_

As Kairi approached behind Sonya with his hand partially extended out. Then, to his surprise, Sonya bent over to pick up a book that was at the bottom of the locker, the thong now more easier to access. And the time it took to straighten herself up, it was either now or never.

Just as he was a few inches from reach, Kairi suddenly felt a kick in his crotch area. "OOF!" he cried out as he eyes bulged out. "What the…"

Sonya straightened herself up and quickly turned around to face Kairi. It turned out that she had back kicked Kairi and landed right where she wanted. She then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over. By the evil look in her eyes, it made Kairi full of fear for the first time since he could remember.

"So," Sonya said. "Thought you could get away with it, huh? Well, let me show you what happens to naughty boys like you!" She then started dragging Kairi towards the girls' bathroom.

"HELP!" Kairi cried out, hoping that Guile and Charlie were still nearby. However, when he looked over his shoulder moments before being pulled into the bathroom, Guile and Charlie were long gone…

* * *

**Period 2, Math Class**

The bell rang for class to begin. Mr. Haggar looked over at everyone. "Okay students, please take out last night's homework so I can quickly look over them."

The students did as they were told (except for two students who cursed themselves for forgetting to do their homework). Mr. Haggar walked around the classroom to each student, grading them by how much effort they did on the ten-question assignment. Once he was done, he went back to the front of the classroom.

"All right," Mr. Haggar said. "Now, before we begin the next lesson, does anyone have any questions?" It was then that Darrius raised his hand. "Yes Morphe-I mean Darrius!"

Darrius put his hand down. "Why have I not done anything except show up at a Halloween party since Chapter One?"

Mr. Haggar. "Because everyone thinks you suck."

Darrius paused for a moment. "Actually, yes, I do suck."

"Anyway, are there any more questions before I jump out the window in sorrow because my date with Michelle Chang went horribly wrong because of a crazy cheerleading coach?" Silence hit the room then. "Good, then let's begin our next lesson today."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard in the room. Everyone in the classroom quickly turned their heads to where the loud noise came from. Sitting there in shock was Ken Masters, who had smoke sizzling out from his left hand.

Mr. Haggar sighed. "Ken, this is not science class!"

Ken looked up at his teacher. "I know, it was really weird! I had a bottle of coke in my hand and-" Suddenly, Ken looked out the window and noticed Sheeva staring at him with a big grin on her face. Ken immediately let out a girly, agonizing, horrific-like scream.

Then, a set of hands pulled the Sheeva mask off revealing to be Mr. Akuma. Ken looked at him in both fear and relief. Mr. Akuma pointed at Ken. "Behave yourself!" he called out. Then, he sank behind the window and disappeared.

"Now may I start the lesson?" asked Mr. Haggar, hinting a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Still trying to catch his breath, Ken looked over at his teacher. "May I go to the nurse's office? I think I may have a heart attack…"

* * *

**Lunch Time**

As the students waited on line for their food, Honda began whining a little bit. "I wish that this line would go faster. I'm really hungry!"

Hsien-Ko sighed a bit. "Don't worry Eddie. If you don't think about it, the line will go much quicker."

"I know Koko, but I can't help it! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!"

Hsien-Ko sighed to herself. She then looked over and saw a sign that said '_Meet a special guest on the lunch line today!_' "Hmmm," she whispered to herself. "I wonder who the special guest is."

They soon reached the area where the food was served. Hsien-Ko smiled as she saw who was the special guest. It was none other than the well-loved Pillsbury Doughboy!

"You are so cute!" Hsien-Ko said to him. Then, she proceeded to stare at him.

Pillsbury Doughboy smiled, but sighed a little. "Yes, you can do it."

"Yippie!" Hsien-Ko cried out. She took a finger and poked his stomach gently.

"HOO HOO!" Pillsbury Doughboy cried out, rubbing his tummy. "Nothing says freshness like my-"

Suddenly, Pillsbury Doughboy found himself being lifted in the air. He looked over and saw Honda with his mouth wide opened. "Oh crap!" he cried out. And with that, Honda ate him.

"Finally!" Honda cried out. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait anymore!"

Hsien-Ko sighed to herself. _I swear, his eating habits are getting worse by the minute…_

Later on during lunch, Ryu was setting his tray down when he noticed a crowd. Curiosity got to him, so he decided to head over and see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ryu asked no one in particular.

However, Jax turned to him. "Dude, you missed it! Scorpion called Poison a man-whore and now the bully girls are at him!"

Ryu then turned his attention to the girls and Scorpion…

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Scorpion?" asked Nitara.

Scorpion let out an amused laugh. "Um, you're the one who had sex with me!"

"What are you talking about?" Nitara said. "I never had sex with you."

"You may think it all you want," said Poison. "But let's face facts." She then turned towards the crowd watching them. "I want everyone to know that even though Scorpion _thinks _he's a pimp, none of us would ever dare to actually do it with him!"

"Liar!" Scorpion cried out. "You all want me and you all know it!"

"Forget it Scorp, I'm tired of using you as make-out relief even though I'm a lesbian," said Sareena.

"Besides," said Blair. "Whenever I make out with you, I pretend I'm making out with someone like Ryu!"

"Me too!" cried out both Nitara and Poison.

Ryu sighed. "I'm out of here," he mumbled as he walked away.

"And besides," said Nitara. "Even guys like Havik has a bigger package than Scorpion!"

Havik, who was watching nearby, suddenly pulled out a large box from behind him which was labeled 'package.' "YEAH!" he cried out.

"So it's official," said Poison. "Scorpion is more of a loser than Dan. At least Dan is a nice guy."

"Yahoo!" Dan cried out. "I'm finally popular!"

"Not so fast buddy," said Blair. "We still don't like you."

"Whah!"

"I'm sick of this," Poison said. "Let's get going."

Everyone agreed and the crowd separates. Scorpion stood there with a blank expression on his face. Standing a few feet away was Sub-Zero.

"So," Sub-Zero said. "After that whole deal, does that mean that you're actually still a virgin?"

Scorpion sniffed. "Excuse me while I go more out of character than usual…WHAH!" then he ran off.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin!" Sub-Zero cried out. He meant it to make Scorpion feel better, but the snickering that surrounded him didn't really help much.

Meanwhile, Principal Gen had called Ken down to his office. Ken wasn't sure what it was, though he had the feeling that it had something to do with the exploding bottle of coke incident in Mr. Haggar's math class that he couldn't explain. Principal Gen promised him that it would go fast so then he would be able to return to the Cafeteria.

Ken reached the door that had Gen's name on it and knocked on it. "Come in!" the principal called out. Ken sighed and opened the door. Gen was sitting in his leather chair.

"Oh good," Gen said. "I was wondering when you would come. Have a seat."

Ken immediately sat down and kept himself straight to show a bit of respect. "Mr. Gen, I know it's been a while-"

"Don't worry yourself," Mr. Gen said cutting him off. "I know you only come in my office whenever you get in trouble. However, despite the fact that the authoress of this fic labeled you in this fic as 'the troublemaker,' I must say that your discipline this year is quite good and I'm very proud of you."

"Um, thank you Mr. Gen-"

"However," the Principal continued. He took out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Ken. "Even if one redeems themselves, their past can still bite them from behind."

"What do you mean?" Ken said.

"Well, according to your records, you had failed your final History exam last year because you were goofing off during that time. Now I know Dr. Wily was a bit of an oddball, but that wasn't an excuse to flop the exam. Unfortunately, Capcom-Midway High School requires all students to pass their final exams in order to graduate."

A bead of sweat was felt on Ken's head. "Last year…gee Mr. Gen, I really do want to graduate, I was hoping to go to Capcom University in the fall…"

"I know and I understand," Mr. Gen answered. "Which is why I am offering an option for you."

Ken leaned forward a bit, ready to hear the option.

"Since you failed only by 10 points, I will raise it to 15 more points if you participate in our wrestling program."

Ken sighed. "I'm not really a wrestling type…"

"It's either that, or there is an open spot in the basketball cheerleading squad…"

"Um, wrestling suddenly sounds good!" Ken cried out almost right away.

"Good," Mr. Gen said. "Now run along before you miss lunch."

Ken nodded, thanked him, and left the office. Wrestling…now how bad could it really be?

* * *

**Period 7, History Class**

Mr. Shunjinko placed his planner down on his desk and opened it up to the page he marked with a piece of paper. "Okay students, today we'll be discussing the Cold War." It was then that Cammy raised her hand. "Yes Cammy…?"

"Cold means hot!" she cried out.

Mr. Shunjinko sighed to himself. "Cammy, don't mind me asking, but how did you get this far in school?"

"We've asked ourselves that question for years," said Guy.

"Let us continue," Mr. Shunjinko insisted. "Now, as most of you may have heard, the Cold War was started because of the economic and ideological struggle that came after the second World War between former Soviet Union, now Russia, and the United States. The Cold War lasted from 1947 until 1991."

Rena raised her hand and was called upon. "Why such a thing lasted for so long?"

"Because my dear," Mr. Shunjinko said. "Grudges could last a very long time. However, what I just told you about the Cold War was only what you saw in your books. Actually, I was the fool who started the Cold War…"

1944...

A young Shunjinko showed up at an icy area with a truckload of monkeys.

"Run, be free!" he cried out as the monkeys were released. "Never will you have to deal with the cruel world ever again!"

Three years later…

The leader of the Soviet Union shows up at the leader of the US's office. "How could you do such a thing!"

The US leader looked up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"There are monkeys all over my country! Yes, they are harmless, but they are disturbing the peace! And I know for a fact that these monkeys came from your country!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" The US leader then turned to his guard. "Shunjinko, do you know anything about this?"

Shunjinko shifted his eyes back and forth as he remembered three years ago. "Um, no…"

The Soviet Union leader pointed at the US leader. "Now we must spend millions to get these monkeys to go South! How could you do such a thing? You were my best friend! I never want to speak to you again!" He then stormed out of the office.

"Wait!" the US leader cried out, but it was too late...

Back to Present Day…

"Sadly, the two leaders would never make up from that fight," Mr. Shunjinko explained. "Which would cause tension between the two countries by their associates. They died since then and other people had to pick up the slack. The good news is, Russia and the United States are very good friends once again."

"Um, no offense but that was stupid," said Mavado. "First off, how were you there? Second, what do monkeys have to do with the Cold War? Third, there was more to it than-"

"Silence," Mr. Shunjinko said. "I am the teacher, therefore what I teach is true and will be on your winter finals!"

Everyone grumbled at the sound of 'finals.'

"However, I have good news," Mr. Shunjinko said.

"You just saved a bunch of money on you car insurance by switching to Geico?" asked Kung Lao randomly.

"That too, but something else," Mr. Shunjinko said. "I am happy to announce that some time after Thanksgiving, every senior who takes History class will have the opportunity to attend a field trip to Washington, DC. There, you will learn the history of our politics and will have to write a report on it. I know you all hate reports, but the bright side is, you will be out of school for the day."

"Yay!" everyone cried out.

"Brings guests if they would like extra credit," Mr. Shunjinko said. "Now, let's continue on our lessons…"

* * *

**During Period 8.**

As the final classes of the day were constructed in the classrooms, Principal Gen decided to take a stroll around the hallways in hopes to catching any trouble makers. Aside from some one-foot gnome hiding out in one of the bookshelves in the office, today was rather quite a normal day for once.

As he passed a small hallway, a door opened and Mr. Hotaru came out from the classroom he was teaching in. "It's good to see you Mr. Gen," the Criminal Justice teacher said.

"Hello Mr. Hotaru," Mr. Gen replied. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good if you ask me. Could you do me a favor and watch over my class? I just can't wait anymore, I have to go peeps!"

Mr. Gen cocked an eyebrow at the mention of the last word in the sentence. "Um, sure, just be quick."

"Right!" And with that, Mr. Hotaru ran down the hallway in hopes of making it to the bathroom. Mr. Gen sighed and approached the classroom.

Mr. Gen didn't get two feet into the room when he stopped in his tracks and looked at the classroom, unsure of how to react. All of the students were either caged, chained, hung from their feet or hands from the ceiling, or tied up on their chairs.

_I knew Mr. Hotaru was strict on his students, but this is just weird!_ Mr. Gen thought.

"HI MR. GEN!" a happy female voice called out. Mr. Gen looked at the front row of the classroom. In the middle, Li Mei smiled and waved at him with excitement, apparently unaware of the situation surrounding her.

"Um, I should go," Mr. Gen said. And without another thought, the Principal ran out of the room.

* * *

**After School, Wrestling Tryouts**

Ken showed up in the gymnasium, where the wrestling tryouts were going to take place. Also waiting there was T-Hawk, Guile, Charlie, Bison, Sagat, Bo' Rai Cho, Hsu Hao, and Honda. Ken was very surprised when he noticed Havik in the crowd.

"Hey Havik," said Ken. "You're trying out for wrestling?"

"Yeah," said Havik. "Stupid one less credit crap from Dr. Wily…"

"Tell me about it," Ken said.

Suddenly, Kobra came out of nowhere and ran over to Ken. "Yay, you're here! I knew joining the team was a good idea, because now I can be just like Ken!"

Ken grumbled to himself, wondering if things could get any worse.

Suddenly, Mr. Zangief came out and stood in front of everyone. "Good afternoon wittle students!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Um," said Guile. "I thought Miss Mika was going to coach…"

"She no wanna do it this year," Mr. Zangief said. "Instead, me will be coaching! Besides, me not in fic in quite some time."

Those hoping to see Miss Mika sighed in disappointment. _'Well,_' Ken thought. '_It can't be all that bad…_'

"KEEEEN!" someone cried out. Ken turned his head and saw Sheeva (the real one this time) sitting right next to him.

"But isn't this all boys?" Ken asked high-pitched.

"Sheeva very best in wrestling," said Mr. Zangief. "Very valuable I hear."

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' Ken thought in agony. He knew he couldn't back out of this now, now with his credits for graduation on the line.

"Now, all of you on team now," Mr. Zangief said, pretty much saying that everyone in the room made the cut. "First game after Thanksgiving. Let us wrestle!"

Everyone grumbled as they got up and headed towards the mats. To Ken, he hoped that this season would go by fast.

* * *

**Outside of School**

'_Glad school is over for the day,_' said Dairou as he made his way to his house after being dropped off by the school bus.

He knew that he had some homework to get to once he got home. He was the type who would do his homework right after he got home from school.

'_Let's see,_' Dairou's thoughts continued. _'I have assignments from three classes; math, health, and English.'_

He cringed at the thought of his math homework. Math was his least favorite subject of all school subjects. Though he was able to pass his math classes every year, it was a still a hard subject for him. For now, he'll just take care of his other two class assignments and deal with math later…

Dairou soon reached his house. As he passed the maple tree that was in front of his house, someone suddenly fell from the tree and landed on the grass with an 'oof!' Dairou was a bit confused for a moment. Then, the person looked up, revealing who it was.

"Ibuki?" Dairou asked a bit confused.

Ibuki's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks immediately turned red. It came to Dairou then…she was in the tree in front of his house because she liked him as more than a friend. As a matter of fact, he had always admitted to himself for quite some time that he liked her too, he just never gave it much of a thought as he used to.

Dairou decided to break the silence between the two then. "Um, what are you doing here?"

'_I was 'practicing' my ninjitsu when I accidentally fell out of the tree,_' was the first excuse Ibuki came up with. However, completely different came out of her mouth. "I, eh, was looking for me, eh, eh….squirrel!" '_You're an idiot!'_ Ibuki thought shamefully.

An idea came to Dairou then. He put a hand out to her, indicating that he would help her up to her feet. "You're good at math, aren't you?"

Ibuki smiled a bit. She took his hand and pulled herself up to her feet. "Yeah. You need help or anything?"

"Definitely," Dairou replied. "I can never figure out fractions."

"I'm good with fractions," Ibuki said. "You definitely found the right person to help you."

Dairou smirked a bit. "Indeed. Come inside."

Ibuki's heart leapt with excitement. This was the first time that she would be able to go in Dairou's house. The exciting thoughts of being inside his house took over the fact that Dairou was now a few feet ahead of her. She shook her head quickly and followed him inside.


End file.
